


A New Beginning

by Rytchan, Valmaria



Series: Freier Fall - Lovers [3]
Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Gay Love Story, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Hot, Love, Lust, M/M, My fic, Pain, Passion, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sadness, Sex, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, freier fall movie, our fanfic, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytchan/pseuds/Rytchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmaria/pseuds/Valmaria
Summary: After a few weeks, Jörg feels depressed because of the recent events with Marc and Kay, even though the three of them managed to surpass it.Now, he decided to start over and try to find a new meaning in his life.





	1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of Freier Fall Lovers. Mainly, is the continuation of "A long way to go" where we can know, what is going to happen with Jörg. However, Marc & Kay are going to appear in this story...  
> So, if you haven't read "A long way to go", we invited you to do it first!!!
> 
> In this story, I've got a partner: Valmaria, she is collaborating in this fanfic with incredible ideas.  
> We hope all of you can enjoy it. Comments and kudos are very welcomed.  
> Ps. We're not English speakers, so we apologize for any mistakes you'll find in this story.

**1\. The Beginnings**

**Jörg**

_**July 2017** _

 

The sky is grey. An unusual fact for a summer day in Munich. It feels a rather cool climate and on the horizon, it can see some dense clouds and no hint that it will improve. "Curious ... it seems that the weather reflected my mood; a few days to here, I feel a vacuum in my chest that I don't know how to explain. I would like the clock to go faster so I can go to sleep. Lately, it has become one of my main hobbies. I don't know for sure what happens to me, but I feel depressed. I don't like feeling like this. I would like something to happen in my life, but the truth is, I don't know what".

The last years I've dedicated myself to the work that I really love, however, lately I feel tired of the same routine. Keeping an exhaustive agenda of events and shows is already taking its toll; I'm tired. I decided to take a break and stay at home to rest and rethink where I want to direct my life. I drink the rest of the wine that is in my glass and I go out to the balcony.  
   
Immersed in my thoughts, I light a cigar and see the landscape without really admiring it. I give it three quick puffs and suddenly the taste is disgusting; I point towards a puddle that is right at the entrance of the building and I throw the half-smoked cigar. I close the balcony door and head towards my room. I'm cold and my head hurts. I put on a sweatshirt that I find on the road and I let myself fall on the bed. This is where I have spent most of my time in reclusion. It is my refuge. At times I watch TV without really paying attention to what it projects. I take the phone and I open Instagram; I pass quickly the photos of several of my colleagues and close friends, clicking likes to some when a publication of Kay makes me stop. In it, I can see Marc in profile hugging his son Matthias and as a background, I can see Lake Starnberg. I smile with nostalgia, while my mind comes fleeting memories of when I thought I was in love with both of them.

[](https://ibb.co/n0Szce)


	2. Doubts

**Chapter 2: Doubts**

Last weekend was Matthias' birthday party and they invited me to the celebration. I feel fortunate to have the friendship of Kay and Marc after what we had to raffle to resolve what happened; for a few days, I really thought I had lost them. Thinking about it, I click on Kay's profile and start reviewing his most recent publications. In them he appears with Marc, both laughing and hugging, that makes me feel happy for them; it is incredible how they have been able to overcome all the obstacles that have been presented to them so they can be together forming an incredible family. I remember how happy they were when they shared with me that they already have a date for their wedding and that they will also go to Canada, to begin the process of surrogate pregnancy, so that Kay can become a father. A twinge of envy shakes me.

I think about my life and all the dreams that I once had too. Today I'm not so sure I'll be able to find someone who loves me unconditionally. I don't know if I'm very pessimistic, but I think that not all people are born to live as a couple. At some point when it happened something with Kay first and Marc after, I thought that life would smile me again and gave me the possibility of returning to sustain a real relationship, but that vanished as soon as it arrived. It seems to me that I have to accept that I'll remain a lonely soul and that there is no one for me with whom I can sustain a stable and lasting relationship.

I wish I could sleep for several days, but a damn migraine prevents me. I open the bottle of Ibuprofen knowing in advance that it is empty. "Shit! Yesterday I took the last two pills ... If the pain was less intense, I wouldn't mind, but I really need them.

Slowly I get up and put on my sneakers, I look for the keys to my studio and I open the door, I look at the stairs and I choose to press the elevator button while I wait. Walking down the street, I notice the garbage bags left at the door of the buildings, as well as the people who cross my path. I don't observe them, I only see a bulge that approaches me and before colliding with any of them I step aside. I put on the hood of the sweatshirt and put my hands in my pockets, hurrying the step. The music that comes out of the headphones is as low as possible, but even so, it increases the pain. I feel like my head is going to explode, so I take them off and place them in one of the bags of my pants.

I begin to accelerate the step since the sky begins to creak. It will start raining sooner than I imagined. Half a block away is the pharmacy, but as I approach, I see an agglomeration of people who are talking obstructing the entrance. 

I try to avoid them while saying very low: " _Entschuldigung_...", but it seems useless. They ignore me while they continue speaking too loudly. I frown and with one hand I push them gently to enter. _"Scheiße!"_ I sigh, as I keep opening my way. At that moment, I feel a hand that touches me firmly on the shoulder and pulls me back. 

Baffled, I turn on my axis to see who it is. In my field of vision, there is a tall guy who looks at me with annoyance, while I hear him say: 

"You're in a hurry, right? I think you could be a little more polite. "

 


	3. Annoyed

**Chapter 3: Annoyed**

 

I feel annoyed by his attitude, but I try to calm down. "Yes, I'm in a hurry, and no, I'm not ill-mannered; Do you have a problem? "- I'm concluding with a poker face -.  
   
"I don't have any problem, the problem is you, friend. He answers me raising his voice and takes me back from the shoulder with more force than necessary.  
   
I feel like my head is going to explode at any moment and nausea threatens to appear. Without saying anything else, I shook off his arm with a sudden movement and stared at him. I hold the look. At any other time, I would answer as expected, but at this moment I feel unable to do so, so looking at him with annoyance, I turn around and go to the counter.  
   
While I ask the clerk for two bottles of ibuprofen, I look askance at the people who are still there, and I hear that there has been an assault; in a few seconds, I see a patrol approaching. Before everything gets bigger, I pay and I leave in a hurry. The last thing I need is to continue listening to the noise of so many people at once. As I walk away, I feel a little remorse for my attitude just now. "But how would I know what was going on?" I say to myself in apology, leaving the matter for peace.  
   
I have advanced barely three meters when I hear the man's voice from a few minutes ago:  
   
"Have you solved your problems?"  
   
I turn and there is the same guy showing a sarcastic smile. This guy is really getting me out of my nerves; I look at him and trying to contain the anger, I shake my head in a gesture of boredom and ignoring him, I follow my path.  
   
In my studio, I go to the bathroom and turn on the water tap and I take the medicine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the bottle of sleeping pills and decide to take one too. Once this is done, I throw myself in bed massaging my temples with the tips of my fingers. At that moment the altercation with that subject comes to my mind. "Imbecil ... What did he think?"  
   
I close my eyes and start to breathe deeply. I wish the pills had an immediate effect, but since that's not the case, I appreciate the silence of my room.


	4. Hanging out

**Chapter 4: Hanging out**

The persistent sound of the phone wakes me up. "What's happening? Am I dreaming?" I ignore it for a few seconds and the annoying sound fades. Again I immerse myself in the darkness ... I have lost the notion of time, I don't know if several hours have passed or only a few minutes, but once again the telephone bell breaks the comfortable bubble in which I am. "What the fuck?!"

" _Hallo?_ " I mutter reluctantly, listening to my pasty voice due to drowsiness. 

"Jörg, I'm Klaus, were you sleeping? It's six in the afternoon ... is your age already hitting you or what's wrong with you? " 

"Klaus ... What do you want?" I asked ignoring his sarcasm.

 "Today at night I have a presentation at the _Milch und Bar_ and I would like you to be there... Everybody is going to be there; you can't fail me."

He lets me hang up once he makes me promise to go. Certainly, I have no humor of anything, much less of staying up late, but Klaus is a good friend and I can't fail him, so I set the alarm on my phone and close my eyes again. "I can still sleep three more hours." "I console myself while letting the drug continue its effect and I fall back into a pleasant dream.

The night is quite pleasant and the fact that Klaus shows up tonight favors the place being crowded. "He's really a very good DJ," I admit as I toast with some friends, letting the alcohol help my mood. I'm grateful and happy to accept his invitation because even for this night I can leave behind the negative feelings that have lately hovered in my head.

We were having fun and as the night progressed, I felt more uninhibited and euphoric. I don't know if it was due to alcohol or the company of my colleagues, or maybe it was the mixture of both, but it really was something that I didn't mind to analyze at that moment.

Albert, Peter, Ralph, Klaus and I knew each other from school; and in spite of not seeing us so often, due to our different occupations, whenever we could we got together to go out and enjoy the nightlife in Munich. Albert, Peter, and Ralph think that Klaus and I know the best places in the city and that we really know how to have fun ... I think it's true, given our profession, but lately, I don't feel as comfortable as before. Is it because I'm not so young anymore to spend the nights in dens and dawn with a deadly hangover the next day? Or maybe seeing Marc and Kay´s life, have led me to rethink where I'm going with my own life?

I move away from this thought and continue dancing and drinking; the last round of drinks is running out and I offer to go for the next one; I head to the bar with difficulty, dodging the crowd that at that moment screams and dances unrestrained under the evident effect of alcohol.

It takes me a few minutes to go through space between our table and the bar, but when I get there, it's crowded with people asking for drinks and the bartender tries to fill the orders. I arm myself with patience and wait for my turn, while I observe smiling as he curses under his breath those insistent drunks who don't stop screaming. At some point, a young man in front of me leaves the bar loaded with drinks and I take the opportunity to quickly take his place in front of the bar.

Satisfied with my small and quick victory I raise my hand to try to catch the attention of the bartender when I feel someone pulls me by the shoulder making me turn. What's my surprise, when I recognize the guy I argued with at the pharmacy in the morning staring at me!

"Always rushed, isn't it?” He asks in a tone I don't like.


	5. The showman

**Chapter 5:  The showman**

"Really?” I hiss, thinking about my luck. "Of all the clubs in Munich, did I have to meet this guy again?" I reluctantly think, pulling out of his hand and giving him back again. "Is it kinesthetic or what is his problem?"

"Come on... at least you could do me the favor of asking for my drink too, right?" The stranger tells me, who despite speaking perfect German he has a strange accent, so I think he probably is a foreigner. His tone of voice is loud and firm but calm this time. I look at him and nodding, I ask: "It's okay, what do you want?"

Once I get the drinks, I turn around and hand him a glass of whiskey to that guy who keeps watching me. We look at each other for a few seconds, and before I can say anything, without even thanking me, he turns around and heads off to the dance floor leaving me standing still and perplexed. "Ok, I'm an idiot ..." I mutter as I watch him walk away.

After a few minutes, which takes me to recompose myself, I return to the table where my colleagues are already waiting for me. "There're a lot of people, it's better than Klaus talk to the manager or it will be difficult to get something else to drink..." I tell them as I leave the bottle of whiskey in the center of the table.

"Is that why you took so long? Or were you hanging out with someone else? "Ralph mocks of me, sipping his drink.

Without responding and making a serious face, I take my glass and I serve a generous amount while sitting next to him, I take all the content and pat him on the back.

The drink came down scraping my throat, so I grimace closing my eyes and clenching my teeth; I raise my hands and scream frantically. The guys can't contain themselves because of my gesture and start laughing. In turn, I laugh with them and we embrace each other.

At that moment, I feel someone is watching me, and when I turn my head I see the stranger. When our eyes meet, I raise my glass in greeting and in response, the guy smiles at me and turns to a blonde who is looking at him enthralled.

I watch the group that comes with him. A man and two very attractive women; one of them, the blonde who looked at him a moment ago, caress him from the back of his neck and approaches his ear and tells him something that makes him laugh out loud.

While I'm watching the scene, I look at the features of this man and I have to accept that he isn't bad-looking. Yet, it's clear that he isn't my type, nor I his, so I hope I will never meet him again.

At that moment, Klaus - who had just finished his presentation -, approaches me and hugs me: "It's great you came, Jörg! The party starts now, let's have fun!"

The next hours passed, laughing and listening music, but due to the sleeping pill that I had taken hours before, I got drunk like I had years of not doing it. Certainly, it wasn't very smart drinking alcohol, because without realizing it, I ended up dancing on the tables and performing an epic show. I felt euphoric and uninhibited; I was in those when I came back to run into this guy again, who caused me a discomfort that I didn't know how to explain. I was dancing and singing with Klaus, while he watched me with a look that I didn't like.

So, without thinking twice, I approached him and I spit aloud: "What's wrong?  You liked me or why the fuck you don't stop looking at me?"


	6. Boozy

**Chapter 5: Boozy**

Klaus, surprised by my reaction turned to the stranger who was looking at me in astonishment and trying to calm things down said: "Wow... please excuse him, I think he has drunk too much...!"

He looked at Klaus and answered without looking at me: "You should control him..." And turning to me he said: "you wish... but no... You’re not my type" -And turning around, left me wanting to hit him-.

Generally, I'm a quiet guy who doesn't like troubles, but something has this guy that completely takes me out of my balance. Without saying anything more, Klaus took my arm and we went to our table.

_"Scheiße!"_ I mutter and I start to walk through. The dizziness that I feel is getting bigger and I decide to sit down. There, Klaus comes up to me and asks me: "Are you okay? I've never seen you behave like this... "

"I'm fine... nothing happens," I answer somewhat reluctantly. Again, letting me go for the moment, I take the cell phone and decide to speak to Marc. He and Kay could come... I want to see him... "...to see them" -I correct myself mentally, while I dial his phone number -.

After a few seconds, I hear Marc's sleepy voice. "Jörg, are you all right?"

"Marc! Everything is perfect! I call you because I'm with Klaus and a few friends, in _Milch und Bar_ , and I thought Kay and you could come... "I answer a little nervous, waiting for his answer. Even in the mood in which I find myself, I recognize that I'm going too far, although I again overlook what I do and await his response. A few seconds later, I hear Kay's voice on the other side of the line asking who is calling.

"Jörg, its three o'clock in the morning... I think you're a little drunk, isn't it?" He asks in a serious tone.

" _Nein_ , I'm having a great time and that's why I'd like to see you guys, besides is Friday..." -I answer immediately.

"Maybe another time... have a good time and have fun" -he answers me by ending the call-.

I sit and watch the phone doing nothing when minutes later I start to feel really bad... I try to get up to go to the bathroom because nausea threatens to make me throw up right there. In my condition, I see that Klaus and Ralph help me get up and between the two they take me out of the place. It's the last thing I remember before losing consciousness...

 

**Marc / Kay**

When Marc hung up the phone, he turned to Kay who was watching him seriously. He had turned on the desk light when the phone had started ringing. It wasn't common for them to receive calls at that time of dawn so a lot of negative things had happened in Kay's mind.

"Is it serious that Jörg dialed you to invite you to a bar?" Kay asked, trying to hide his annoyance. Just a few hours earlier, he had seen Jörg's album, with the pictures of him and Marc and he had tried to dismiss it, but now with this call, it was very difficult to control jealousy. 

"Kay, it wasn't like that. Apparently, Jörg is quite drunk and called for both of us to go to the bar with him and his friends "- replied Marc stroking his chin.

Kay didn't respond immediately, but instead, stared at Marc, trying to see on his face if he was lying to him. He had forgiven Jörg for what had happened months ago, but he didn't like this call at all. He knew Jörg very well and knew when he got drunk he was completely uninhibited.

"Kay... don't get mad. Let's go back to sleep, okay? “Marc asked, giving him a kiss on the temple.

Kay nodded and turned off the light, saying: "okay". He hugged Marc, while mentally he was telling himself that he would talk to Jörg about it.


	7. Bitter Tears

**Chapter 7: Bitter Tears**

The following days passed without any incident. I was still free that week, so I decided to fix some boxes where I kept several things that I had brought from my previous studio in Frankfurt.

It was something I'd been putting off since I didn't really want to rake up memories of the past, however, the monotony that I had fallen in recent weeks, threatened to drive me crazy, so without giving it too many laps, I started to take out the boxes and stack them on the floor of my room. "I'll have something to distract myself from the rest of the day," I said, as I began to separate some things on the bed.

They were small boxes but they were crammed with photos, old CDs, old magazines, pamphlets and old newspapers, among other things. "Pfff ... There is no doubt that I'm an accumulator", I said out loud with a laugh.

I started my task, ready to devote myself entirely to it, but little by little the day of cleaning became a small return to my past. The contact with what I found, brought me nostalgia for what I left, but in the end, it was good to remember.

Photos of a trip I made with Klaus to the French Alps made me smile when I remembered the adventures that Klaus had to do to learn to ski.

There were also others with my parents and my sister in Berlin and my heart started to beat faster when the picture of our dog Baron came up in the middle of the newspaper clippings that I kept and that I didn't remember why I had done it now. I took the photo of my parents and Bella, my sister, and separated it from the rest. I miss them so much…

Their presence has always been very important in my life and when I decided to pursue the career of DJ I received all the support I needed from them, even knowing that I would have to move, they were always been my support. Their support was essential when I decided to tell them about my homosexuality. Actually, their attitude left me excited even though I knew that they wouldn't have big problems with that beyond the normal worries, but the sincerity and the welcome that I received, -I'm sure-, were fundamental at that moment. I took the picture of Baron along with my family's and kept them in the drawer of my bureau, to move on to the next box.

This box was lighter. Suddenly, I remembered the last time I had it in my hands. As I traced its surface with the tips of my fingers, I was gradually sucked in by the memories that emanated from it.

_"Scheiße, why don't you answer the phone?" I sigh, as I try to call Leonard for the fourth time. Things in the production company didn't go as I planned and they had to cancel a presentation that I would do in Nuremberg. I call him again to come for me, but the phone sends me directly to the mailbox... "_

_It seems strange to me because I had left at the production company a little over 1 hour ago... without giving it much importance, I ask for a taxi and I go home. "Maybe we can take advantage of the change of plans and go to the movies and then go out to dinner", -I decide while I watch the clock...-. We've been living together for two years and it’s been a while since we haven't gone out home to have fun. I feel happy with the new idea, so I call to our favorite restaurant and make the reservation. "It will be a romantic dinner," I think smiling, watching the car slip through the wet streets of the city that begins to receive the first embraces of the moon._

_At the door, after paying the taxi driver, I notice that there is another car parked in front of our house. I don't recognize it and I feel surprised about it, but I don't give a shit about it, and I enter the house. The lights in the room are off, but as I approach our room, I see a beam of light filtering through the semi-open door. I hear laughs. At that moment, a wave of fear paralyzes me. A buzz forms in my head and I can't think. I want to run away, get out of there, but my feet don't obey me. I continue advancing with an uncertain step, listening to the beating of my own heart in my ears and in that instant, I feel my blood freezing when I hear Leonard's unmistakable gasps. I need to see... although in advance I know what I will find... I open the door and the Dantesque scene appears in front of me: clothes scattered on the floor, my music listening very low, a couple of glasses of wine resting on the dresser... and two men wallowing in my bed... "_

As if my subconscious would like to block that bitter memory, I immediately return to the present and observe the face of Leonard captured in that photograph looking at me with a smile. I look at it and immediately my cuirass closes again to put aside all these memories that came suddenly and without warning. How I wish they belonged to someone else; to do as if it were someone else's movie that I am watching and leaving behind and that disappointment that at the time I couldn't get rid of, today is only an ephemeral memory. I wish it would be a past that no longer belongs to me and that remains in a curve of the road. I put the photograph back in the box and I decide to keep it so that I never forget, how cruel people can be to whom we give our hearts at some point…


	8. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Encounter**

 

Thursday, what a day! The heat of 30 degrees in Munich with a thermal sensation of 40... In the morning Peter and Ralph called me, they wanted to go out again tonight. I didn't accept despite their protests. Next week I go back to work and I need to prepare everything for the presentations I'll have in Prague and Copenhagen. They reluctantly agreed, but only after I have assured them I'd make up for them another day. "Are you getting old Jörg or what's wrong with you?" Peter scoffed before hanging up.

Without giving too much importance to their jokes, I hung up and I prepared myself to continue rehearsing. I loved the sound of the new rhythms I had been working on and was eager to present my new repertoire. "These vacations ended up being much more productive than I had thought...” With my headphones on, I mixed sounds and Marc and Kay's wedding came to my mind; there was relatively little left for this and both had asked me to entertain the party with my music, which made me very happy. " _Scheiße_ , their wedding gift!" I remembered as I grabbed the car keys and headed out to the mall.

While I was walking through the store deciding what would be the best gift for both, my phone started ringing. Thinking it would be Klaus to dissuade me from going out with them tonight, I answered without verifying who was calling. Marc's deep voice made me stop in front of the crockery I was admiring. I had not spoken to him since my impertinent call a few days ago; although I vaguely remembered the call, I felt really ashamed.

"Jörg, how are you?"

"Marc... I’m good, thanks for asking, dude, and what about you?

"I'm fine too... I'm calling you because we'll have a reunion this Saturday. It will be a roast, with a few friends and we would like you to come. "

"This Saturday?"

"Yes, at noon"

"Ah... this ..."

"What happens? Do you already have a plan? "

"No, it's not that, what happens is that I feel somewhat ashamed for the call I made you over the weekend ..."

"Ah, that! Well, I have to admit that we were sound asleep, but nothing happens... So, do we see you on Saturday? "

"Okay, I just hope Kay doesn't be mad, right?"

"Nein... don't worry. Perfect, see you around here”.

When I hung up, I smiled and decided to buy a whole set of tableware and steel utensils as a gift for their wedding. According to the young lady who attended me, it was the newest and of the best quality. I signed and left the address to make the shipment in due time.

"At least, Kay didn't take it badly," I thought as I headed to the car.

When I get home, it's getting dark and I decide to take a bath to refresh myself. After that, I start preparing something for dinner and I lie on the couch to watch TV. The idea of a quiet night collapses when I receive a call from Klaus, telling me that he needs to see me. Things between him and his girlfriend have been screwed up: he found her with another guy... I understand very well what is happening because of what I decide to offer him my support. He is a good friend and I know he is suffering now. I get up from my soft chair and stretch out trying to reach the ceiling. I wear jeans and a polo shirt; the weather is so nice that I don't need to think about wearing a jacket. I fix my hair and put on some perfume; it's close to eight o'clock when I rush out to meet Klaus, just as I promised. I wait for the elevator, constantly looking at the clock and when the doors open I hit someone in front of me. " _Entschuldigung!_ " I mutter, "but when I look up I see that it's the same guy I met at the drugstore and the bar ..." What the hell!? "

"Seriously? Do you always walk without looking where you are going? "He says incredulously.

At this point, and without patience on my part, I snapped:

"Look, friend, it seems to me that even with your perfect German you are not from here, because otherwise, you would know that your attitude goes against the most elementary rules of urbanity. For what I see, we are neighbors, but I don't have the slightest interest in getting along with you, so leave me alone... "

Saying this, I enter the elevator and watch him with a poker-faced, while the aforementioned in question, is perplexed. The doors close. "Haha ... Perfect! I tease mentally, while I wait for the elevator to go down, but what is my surprise when the doors open again and he is standing in front of me. Because of making fun of him, I forgot to press the ground floor button. His expression is tense and he stares at me. His ragged breathing indicates that he is furious; I hold his gaze and prepare for whatever comes. They were only a few seconds but seemed to last an eternity. And then, like a boxer who hears the bell announcing the end of the round, he gets out of that trance and walks away, but not before swinging his head negatively. As the doors close, I can see him walking without looking back, making a signal with his middle finger ... The door closes, and now I press the button to go down; then I start to laugh out loud.


	9. An Awkward Moment

**Chapter 9: An Awkward Moment**

I spent about two hours listening to Klaus and drinking beer with him. There wasn't much to tell him and he knew it; the important thing was to give him support and let him unburden. The truth was that in less than a week, I remembered Leonard which caused me some discomfort that I quickly discarded.

The next day, I had some errands to do, which kept me busy almost every day, but I arrived just in time to see the Bayern match. I laid on the couch, opened a beer and started watching the game. It had just finished part-time when I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was strange since I didn't expect anyone. "Could it be that Ralph and Peter had decided to come looking for me?"

When I opened the door, I paralyzed. In front of me was the last person I could imagine.

Kay was watching me with those piercing blue eyes I knew so well. A look that showed some discomfort, even when he was trying to hide it. I remained motionless for a moment, not knowing what to say until I heard him ask me in a low voice:

"Don't you invite me in?"

"Pfff... of course, excuse my awkwardness. Get in, what brings you here? "I asked somewhat uncomfortable, even though I seemed to know the answer beforehand.

"What, can't I come to say hello to my friend? Or do I come an inopportune moment? "He asked me with certain brightness in his eyes, that I didn't know how to decode.

"Of course not, please come in. Do you want a beer?"

"Yes please, thanks…"

I moved toward the kitchen, while Kay sat on one of the sofas. I was opening the beer when I heard him yelling from the living room.

"Who scored the goal?" -I asked-.

"Thomas Müller ..." -He answered when I returned from the kitchen to the living room and handed him the beer -. I just nodded and drink a big sip.

He was dressed in police uniform, which indicated that he had come directly from the Unit, confirming my suspicions why he had to deviate to come to my house.

"I remember the last time I was here..." he said in a low voice as if he were talking to himself. "We had good times together, didn't we?" He asked, staring at me.

"Yes, we had…"

"So many things have happened since then..." -He whispered-.

"Why did you come, Kay? Is it due to the call I made to Marc a few days ago? "I asked impatiently. I didn't like that passive-aggressive Kay's attitude.

"Jörg, you know that I have a very special affection for you not only because you were with me when I needed you the most, but also because you and me lived a very good moments together; and for me what happened between Marc and you, was forgotten, but I didn't like that call... You were drunk when you called him at dawn, even though it was to invite us both." "I know you told me that you confused your feelings about Marc and you don't feel anything beyond a great friendship, but I ask you not to do it again". "Because I'm sure that in your five senses you wouldn't have done it, nor am I wrong?" - He asked with a severe face.

As I listened to him, every minute I felt worse because I knew deep down that Kay was right. "Yes... it was very imprudent of me to call Marc at that time and even more because of what happened recently. Please forgive me, Kay... It won't happen again. But I want you to be sure about I told you a few months ago, my feelings for Marc aren't romantic at all. I love him in the same way that I love you.  As my best friends, and I want you both to be very happy. What matters most to me, is to have the friendship of both, and I want you to know that I have a very special affection for you and you should know why..." - I finalized, holding his gaze. There, in front of me, I had the man I had once fallen in love with like a fool, but today, he was just a great friend and for nothing in this world, I would want to lose him.

Kay's features softened as I spoke, and getting up from his seat, he approached towards me and said: "Yes, I know... I just want to make things clear between us and be sure it won't happen again... are we?"

"You can be calm, Kay. I love you both, but above all things, I respect your relationship. "

Kay nodded and began to smile. " _Danke_ Jörg... Well, if you don't wait for anyone, can I stay and watch the game with you?" He asked me with that cocky smile I knew so well.

"You bet!” -I answered with a big smile at the same time each one of us was taking a seat on the couch -.


	10. Freaky Guy

**Chapter 10: Freaky Guy**

Near five o'clock, I parked the car in front of Kay and Marc's house. I must confess that I still feel somewhat uncomfortable but I let that thought slip away and got out of the car. I ring the bell and I stirring myself something nervously.

After a few seconds, the door opens and Marc receives me smiling. "You came! Dinner is almost ready, come on, Jörg!"

"Hey Marc, it's good to see you," I say in response, as I hug and pat him on the back.

I enter the kitchen, while Marc goes upstairs for something to his room and there is Kay drinking a beer. Even though we talk at my home, I still feel a little grieved, but that feeling soon disappears when he's approaching me smiling.

"Jörg, it's good you've arrived, Marc told me that you were not sure to come."

The meeting takes place between jokes and good talk. On a couple of times, Marc and Kay kiss and joke with each other. The love that they irradiate cannot hide. I stir in the seat, somewhat uncomfortable, thinking that at different times, I had something with both of them. It's weird, but neither of them seems to care. "Well, I shouldn't either..." I think as I finish the rest of my wine.

A couple of hours later, I said goodbye to both of them and we agreed to see each other before the big day. They have made sure that I haven't scheduled any presentation for that weekend because they wouldn't forgive me. Before leaving, Kay reminds me that I have the invitation with two tickets; Marc comments in jest that they expect to see me that day with someone since they know that at the moment I'm not dating with anyone in particular.

"There are two months left, Jörg, so you have enough time to show your charms and introduce yourself to someone with whom you can look for something more stable, I think it's time you settle down and leave this crazy life, don't you think?" I notice a sincere concern in Kay's eyes. That makes me smile and instinctively I hug him tightly. I smile and nod, "I'll do my best Kay, but not everyone is lucky enough to find their soul mate like you."

I say goodbye to Marc and get into the car, while I start the engine, I see how Marc is leaning on the door looking at me, while Kay hugs him from behind while waving his hand in farewell. It was good to see them and that makes me feel happy.

When I arrive home, I watch the clock and I notice that it was only half an hour before the guys arrive. After the last time we met, we agreed that they would go to my studio to listen to the new music that I had worked on and we would hang out there. The lady who helps me to clean up had offered to prepare some snacks for the reunion and when I entered the kitchen I saw that she had left everything ready. "Perfect, at least I don't have to worry about that", I thought with relief.

A couple of hours later, we were chatting and drinking, so after several drinks, the mood began to improve. We burst out laughing when we heard Ralph's anecdotes about his new conquest and I was happy to see Klaus in a better mood after his breakup. The background music completed a good night of friends.

We started a round of poker when Klaus stopped and said he thought there was someone knocking on the door. We all stop talking when we hear: "Hi, can I talk to someone? Does anyone can hear me?" - New blows... I got up from the table and when I opened the door I found myself face to face with the undesirable neighbor. "Fuck!" I murmured as I looked at him.

"I think you already know why I'm here, right? -He said-. Could you and your friends decrease the noise a bit? "He said while pointing with an angry face." I don't like your music at all..." He added defiantly.

"I don't believe this," I said, looking at him without hiding my annoyance. I looked at the clock and spit: "It's only ten o'clock at night!" - And without waiting for an answer, I slammed the door.- Who is him? Peter asked while smoking, distributing the deck of cards. "The undesirable of my new neighbor..." -I answered as I returned to my place at the table-.

"We could invite him, couldn't we? There's nothing better than getting along with neighbors." Peter suggested, looking at me questioningly.

"You're kidding, aren't you? Besides, the guy hates my music" -It was my answer, ditching the subject-.

After a while, Peter was drunk and went to my bedroom to fell asleep as a bundle. Klaus, also drunk, began to talk about his Italian ex-girlfriend and between declarations of love in Italian; he began to cry until he succumbed, sleeping on the couch in the living room. Ralph refused to stay at my house, arguing that tomorrow had to leave early to do a stagecoach, so he said goodbye and left me with that pair.

Before going to rest, I started to clean; I dumped the empty bottles of wine and the rest of the food in the trash because due to my obsessive-compulsive disorder, I couldn't leave the living room like that and go to sleep. Around twelve o'clock at night, I finished picking up and decided to take the garbage bags down to the warehouse so the collection service could take them early. With the bags in hand, I waited for the elevator but it caught my attention to hear footsteps coming and going from the apartment next door. "Pfff ... there was no doubt that I had a crazy guy as a neighbor", I thought as I went down to the lobby.

When I returned to my apartment, I entered the bathroom with the intention of taking a bath and being able to relax. I didn't have two minutes to be in the shower when I heard the sound of the doorbell. I remained motionless with my eyes closed feeling the water slide down my face. "Did Ralph have forgotten something?" I thought with annoyance, thinking about having to leave the shower... Again I heard the doorbell, but this time more insistent accompanied by knocks on the door. _"Scheiße! Scheiße!_ "I murmured, closing the tap and wrapping my waist in a towel.

"Ralph, what did you forget?" I said as I opened the door tightly while holding the towel around my waist with my other hand. Seeing that it was not Ralph but my undesirable neighbor, I unbalanced myself for a moment, dropping the towel I was carrying.

What are you doing here? "I asked, calmly picking up the towel that had fallen at the feet of that irritating subject without any intention of put it on back again. I always felt more than satisfied with my body, since all those hours in the gym made me look enviable and I was proud of it, and a little voice in my ear whispered to me how much I was enjoying seeing the discomfort on the "undesirable neighbor" -as I had already baptized him-.

He, on the other hand, was standing looking at me with obvious discomfort, since in addition to receiving him completely naked, behind me, on the sofa, was Klaus dressed in only a pair of underpants snoring face down on the sofa. At that moment, my smile broadened when I guessed what he was thinking...

"I think I'm untimely..." -It was his answer to my question -.

"Don't tell me..." I replied in the same acid tone of a few moments ago. "Well?" I insisted, showing my impatience.

"Forget it... and I apologize for the inconvenience of my visit... I'll manage" And saying that he turned around and ran down the stairs.

"What the fuck? He's a freaky guy." I thought as I closed the door and laughed aloud as I remembered his face when he saw me naked.


	11. Remembrances

**Chapter 11: Remembrances**

The next morning, I was awakened by fret noises coming from the kitchen and that's when I remembered that Klaus and Peter had spent the night at home. It was a fun night and more because of the way it ended. I laugh again reminding the face of my annoying neighbor.

When I look at my friends, it comes to my mind that it is good to know that I can count on them and that they will be there to help me, although in the past I left them aside because I turned my attention to the relationships that ultimately didn't work.

One of those times, was when I met Kay. At first, he was just an attractive guy with whom I had a good time, but little by little I became emotionally involved until I was completely in love with him. We had very good times together and I know he was comfortable with me, but there is a big gap between attraction and love. In those months with Kay, I put aside my friends to spend my time with him. We went to clubs or just stayed at home to have sex. And what kind of sex! Of course, the chemistry between the two was undeniable... but it wasn't enough. I knew that he wasn't involved with me completely, despite perceiving that he was trying, but I hoped that he could break through that barrier and with the time I could get rid of that shadow that was chasing him and bring him to me once and for all.  Until… Marc appeared.

Marc... Marc was another illusion in my life. In another moment and another story, but at the end with the same ending. Is it possible that this kind of happiness isn't available to everyone?

I get up and I get to bathe a bit annoyed with myself. It's imperative to remove those cobwebs from my mind. I must focus on what is really important, which is my career and stop harboring false hopes of sharing my life with someone.

After spending the morning joking with Klaus and Peter about the previous night, I decide to sleep for a while. A couple of hours later, I get up and go for a walk. On a holiday, the streets were full of people wanting to make the most of such a favorable climate; it is difficult to see the people so animated and active. There were children on skates and bicycles on the road, while they savored ice cream and lemonade. Others, swimming in the river that passed in front of the church and old people sitting with their game boards on the banks of the square. Music from a record store, a group of tourists around a clown looking attentive his presentation in the unicycle pulling applause and laughter filled the scene completely.

When I passed in front of the cinema, I saw some films on the billboard that interested me and after a few minutes watching, I decided to enter. One of my secrets pleasures is going to the movies alone. My friends make fun of me because of that, by telling me that I'm a hermit... I just laugh and continue to do it... I don't care at all.

When the movie ends, I go out to the street enjoying a much cooler and more pleasant weather. It is already dark and children have been replaced by young people who go on a spree. I start walking back to my apartment feeling happy. When I reach my apartment, I glance sideways at the door next to my studio and smile, recalling again the scene of yesterday's night. It's amazing what alcohol can disinhibit you.


	12. Discovery

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

On Monday my day started very early. Actually, I almost didn't get to sleep. The anxiety to return to work brought some ideas that I tried to put into practice during the early morning hours. I waited for the dawn, to make some connections, put together the laptop and my bag of equipment and rushed to the recording studio.

In the hallway, I noticed that there were some people entering the elevator and almost it close the doors. "One second, please!" I screamed as I moved forward, accelerating my pace.

When I entered I saw that the "undesirable" was standing at the door and holding it for me. He looked at me in a very serious way, his face was stiff and he looked at the clock. I passed by him and accented slightly with the head showing gratitude, although I couldn't contain a laugh. The doors closed and noticeably annoyed he turned his back on me.

The elevator stopped one floor below. Mrs. Schliemann came in and the "undesirable" began to chat with her as if he had known her for a long time. From where I was I could observe him. He's a little taller than me, maybe five centimeters more; blue eyes, blond, a peculiar face and will be around thirty, I thought. He wore a white shirt that showed an athletic body worked in a gym and black sports pants that took a little formal aura out of his shirt. He seemed absorbed in the conversation and had his hands in his trouser pockets which left a well-made butt in evidence.  He made gestures with his hands while sliding his fingers through his hair; Mrs. Schliemann was talking non-stop and he listened to her, showing kindness and interest in her speaker.

When we reached the ground floor, he gave the way to the old woman and she began to walk slowly. Meanwhile, I pretended to be watching my mobile phone, when, without warning, he turned to me. Our glances met for a moment, in which I could notice his disapproval, then turn around and step out hurriedly. A woman was waiting for him inside a black convertible.

As I watched him leave, I went to the doorman in order to corroborate what I already anticipated:

\- "Good morning, could you give me some information, Mr. Breuer?

\- "Tell me, Mr. Rohde, what can I help you with?" The porter replied, looking at me curiously.

\- "The neighbor of 602 has moved here recently, right? Do you know where he comes from?" I approached the counter bending over to get closer and hear him better.

\- "Do you mean Dr. Max? Yes, he arrived a few weeks ago, I don't know where he comes from, but people say he's American. Is there a problem with him that you want to inform us about?"

\- "No, thanks, I just thought it was weird that he was here all the time and I had never seen him until a few days ago..." I patted the counter in thanks and left. My plans for that day needed to be executed and that was what I had to do.

Some time ago my agent had offered me to become a member of the company. At first, I didn't like the idea of having to stay stuck in an office all day, but he presented me with a plan in which I could continue acting and traveling as a DJ. He told me that he needed a person who knew the business and the team well, and who was already involved with the work. When I analyzed the conditions I decided to accept.

He was right. The work behind the presentations is not difficult when you already know what happens in the front. Looking back, I now perceive that the proposal came at the right time. It happened when I was in Salzburg, spending a few days after what happened between Marc and me. I was very confused and I felt sad and lonely. I needed to think about something that was not just my personal life so I decided to restart my life in every way. That's how I accepted this society and as the days passed I resolved everything with Marc and Kay at least so that I could move on.

The following days were very intense for me. Feeling my renewed disposition, I devoted myself exclusively to the new repertoire and to the innovations that I wanted to add to my presentation. I was eager to start the new tour and my team was completely involved in the new project, so we spent most of the day in the production office and we only stopped to go out to eat. We needed to leave the final details ready for this weekend's big debut, as I was traveling on Friday afternoon to Prague and then departing the following afternoon for Copenhagen.


	13. Slippery Moment

**Chapter 13: Slippery Moment**

It was close to ten o'clock at night when I arrived at my studio. As I waited in the elevator, I saw my image reflected in the mirror. I looked disheveled for so many hours of sitting in the office, but I felt even more tired. I longed to arrive to take a bath and sleep. When I got to the sixth floor, I bent down to take the bags with the purchases I had made half an hour before and when I got up, I came face to face with "the undesirable one".

Dressed as if he were attending a gala event, he exuded confidence. His hair fell a little in the eyes and he made a quick gesture with his head to remove it. His perfume flooded the entire hall and stifled my own scent. We looked at each other quickly and I stood by the door pushing the elevator button, waiting for him to come out without saying a word.

For some strange reason that I still can't discern, that bothered me. "I can't disguise how much I don't like him," I thought as I strode along the corridor. When I arrived at my studio, I started looking for the keys but the bags I was carrying didn't allow me to take them out of my pocket. I put the bag between my legs and held the other with my teeth; I reached the bottom of my pants pocket when the bag fell and the pain I caused myself made me curse.

Impatiently, I put the stuff on the floor and, with difficulty, managed to get the keys out. Stressed I opened the door and took my things off the floor. It was then that I realized that I hadn't heard the noise of the elevator door closing. Already foreseeing what I expected to see, I turned slowly and... There he was: holding the elevator door, he showed a discreet smirk and didn't bother to hide that he had fun with the whole situation. To complete my shame, he accentuated his grimace at the same time he closed the elevator door. With a serious face, I entered my house and closed the door with such force that some paintings fell from the wall. " _Scheiße !, Scheiße !, Scheiße!"._

*****

The phone woke me up early. It was my assistant, who called me to check the last details before my tour. When we hung up, I stayed a few minutes remembering what happened last night. It was amazing how certain things only happened to me when he appeared. His presence left me annoyed, nervous... and I didn't know why. Never before had something like this happened to me. "Unbearable guy!" I got up and I didn't give any more importance to it and went to the kitchen.

Today, Adelina -the lady, who helps me clean the house, - will come to the apartment; at the end, she reached an agreement with Kay and Marc and now she'll also go once a week to help them. I made a tea, scrambled eggs with bacon, and pancakes. My culinary skills had improved a bit lately. After eating, I took a bath and changed my clothes. I needed to go to the supermarket to buy products for cleaning the apartment. In the hall of the building, I saw "Dr. Max" as if he was coming back from the party until now. He didn't look like last night. When he saw me he tried to fix his appearance, but it was useless; his clothes were wrinkled and his shirt was out of his pants, his hair misaligned. I realized he was uncomfortable, so I took advantage of the moment and let him sense my mocking smile. I was sarcastic and didn't want to hide it, while I analyzed him from head to toe. He noticed my gaze and grabbed his hands through his hair trying to fix it again. He looked at me sideways as I headed to the street. "Ha ... I'm avenged!"

I was in my room when I heard someone was banging on the door. I looked at the clock. "Almost noon." It was Adelina, telling me that something was happening in the apartment next door.

\- "There is water leakage and it seems to me that it comes from the neighbor's house".

\- Are you sure, Adelina? "I don't want to risk hitting that door for no reason!"

I left the room and saw the puddle that had been accumulated in the room. When I went out into the corridor I confirmed that it was coming from his house. A little annoyed, I knocked on the door to know what was happening. When he opened I saw that he was all soaked and with a worried face.

\- "There's a big leak in the bathroom tubing, I tried to fix it but things got worse and the water overflowed for the rest of the apartment." I need help because I don't know how to fix it..." He said as he tried to hide his despair.

I didn't answer. I spun around and almost slipped because of the wet floor in contact with my bare feet, became a slippery ice rink. I returned in less than 2 minutes with some tools I had at home, while he was still fighting the force of the water that had now increased. It was chaos.

He brought me a small piece of pipe and a hydraulic insulating tape. I improvised using the tape so the flow decreased. "That's just an improvisation, we need to isolate all the plumbing and bring in a professional to do the service, I know an excellent plumber, I'll give you his phone to call him," I said as I headed to my apartment.

\- "Where are you going?" He said as he approached and clung to the wall so as not to slip on the floor due to it was totally wet.

\- "I'm going to my apartment to give you the plumber's phone," I spoke as he led me to the door.

\- "Call him from my cell phone..."

\- "I don't know his number, I need my phone...” He nodded, showing a grateful look.

When I turned to leave, I took a false step that made me slide and throw my body on his that was leaning against the wall. He grabbed me tightly and my face rested near his neck. I felt his iced skin while our eyes met. It was only a moment, but enough to make us uncomfortable with that. Even so, he looked down but it took a few more seconds to let me go. I left without looking back, I didn't feel the water on my feet since I was going so fast that it seemed like I was floating. "What was that?"

Minutes later I heard that a battalion of people was arriving. It was the doorman and some administrator's people of the building. I called the plumber and I didn't go back there. There were many people helping now.


	14. Cartwheels

**Capítulo 14: Cartwheels**

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde cuando el portero llamó para avisar que el taxi me estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada. Tomé mi equipaje y salí de mi estudio. Al pasar frente a su departamento, me detuve un momento y observé brevemente a través de la puerta que estaba abierta. Escuché conversaciones y pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

"Hola, espera un minuto, por favor", dijo con voz alegre.

Me volví y lo miré. Se veía mejor y aunque el apartamento todavía estaba un poco mojado, no se parecía al tsunami que vi hace unas horas. Vestía pantalones cargo y un polo azul claro.

"No volviste ... solo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda, el fontanero está aquí y me dijo que tu reparación es tan buena que podría durar hasta 10 años si fuera necesario". Concluyó con una sonrisa.

"Sé que él no dijo eso ..." argumenté sonriendo.

"Mi nombre es Max ... Max Finkler". - Dijo extendiendo su mano.

"Jörg Rohde," respondí al mismo tiempo, estrechándole la mano.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Jörg". Y mirando mi equipaje, dijo:

\- "Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo ¿no crees? Me gustaría invitarte a pasar el rato algún día, ¿qué te parece? Vivimos tan cerca y no nos conocemos y hoy ha sido demostrado que tenemos que llevarnos bien con los vecinos ", me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos de manera relajada.

"Está bien para mí", le respondí cuando entré en el ascensor. "Ahora me tengo que ir, así que nos vemos luego". Cuando las puertas se cerraron, vi a Max en el medio del pasillo mirándome, asintiendo y levantando su mano en señal de despedida.

*********

El fin de semana superó todas mis expectativas. Los conciertos fueron un éxito y recibí muy buenas críticas de la prensa. En Copenhague, fui invitado a participar, antes del show, en un programa de una radio local donde podía difundir mi nueva música y conversar con algunos oyentes que incluso me pedían autógrafos y fotos ... ¡fotos conmigo! Los elogios que recibí durante la entrevista en la radio me hicieron sentir bien, aunque en algún momento sentí vergüenza cuando me nombraron el DJ más sexy de Alemania. "Yo, Sexy? Ja!" Este es un momento excelente en mi carrera. Estoy satisfecho y me siento profesionalmente satisfecho. Tal vez eso es justo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz: mis amigos y mi trabajo. La depresión que sentí hace unos días Hace poco ha ido disminuyendo, aunque debo admitir que no siempre me siento así.

Regresé el domingo por la noche a Munich. Algunos amigos del productor estaban en el aeropuerto esperándome para celebrar porque ya sabían del éxito de las presentaciones. Todavía estaba muy entusiasmado con todo lo que había sucedido y fuimos directamente del aeropuerto a un restaurante en _Mariannenhof_ . Allí, hablamos y bebimos cerveza mientras dábamos un banquete con las hamburguesas del lugar. Fue una noche memorable.

Casi nos íbamos cuando noté que un pequeño grupo de turistas llegaba al restaurante. Parecían felices y hablaban en voz alta.

Se podía decir que habían bebido mucho en otro lado, cuando de repente, en medio de ellos, alguien llamó mi atención. Aunque la iluminación era débil, reconocí esa cara. Fue Max.

Lo miré por unos segundos y como si eso lo hubiera atraído, me miró directamente, acentuando una amplia sonrisa; parece que le hubiera gustado verme.

Inmediatamente, la mujer que estaba a su lado y que lo abrazaba por la cintura, miró hacia mí. En respuesta, levanté el vaso de cerveza que tenía en ese momento.

El grupo se quedó en la puerta por unos minutos, el lugar estaba lleno y estaban esperando un lugar para sentarse. Se quedaron allí mientras el camarero recorría las mesas en busca de un lugar para ofrecerles. La espera duró unos minutos durante los cuales nuestros ojos se encontraron un par de veces.

Already fed up and completely tired we decided to pay the bill and leave. From the door I could see that they went to our table and, however, before sitting down, Max approached me and, holding my arm lightly, said when he turned to me: "Hey, I didn't know that you were already in the city, because I haven't seen you in the building".

\- "That's right, I just arrived and I have not yet gone home."

He barely rocked his head slightly and was about to say something when someone shouted at me in the distance. I turned around and realized that everyone was already out of the restaurant waiting for me.

\- "Well, I have to go, see you later". Nodding briefly, I left.

-Who was that guy? And why didn't he takes your eyes off you since he arrived? Rose -my assistant- asked me when we were in the taxi.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando, Rose?

"Estoy hablando de ese hombre guapo que te estaba hablando en la puerta. ¿Vas a decirme que no lo has notado?", Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Soltando una carcajada, dije: "¡Creo que has bebido demasiado, eso es lo que creo!"

Pero la realidad era que me sentía nervioso por ese encuentro extraño ...


	15. Uncontrolled

**Chapter 15: Uncontrolled**

The following week at the agency was relatively quiet except for a few days where I had to practically lock myself in the office to sign some contracts where I will be presenting myself exclusively. On Friday, at the end of the administrative work, I decided to go out with a couple of colleagues to drink a few beers and celebrate such a productive month.

We went to the _Hotel Kriemhild_ where the quiet atmosphere allowed us to enjoy a spectacular dinner while we tasted good wine and relaxed to the sound of the music. Between jokes and good conversation, Marvin, my marketing assistant, told us about his adventures of childhood, a fact that was refuted by Rose, my secretary, answering incredulous about the veracity of that narrative. It was funny to hear them argue about it. I was focused on the conversation when I felt Rose's stare towards someone behind me. Without looking at me, she indicated with her eyes and I turned around. Max was at the hotel bar; he seemed to be alone and drank slowly while watching the people passing by him.

\- "Aren't you going to say hello to your friend?" Rose said raising an eyebrow while showing an indiscreet smirk.

I turned to her and without answering; I refilled my glass of wine. Marvin took the phone and began to show some photos in an attempt to prove what he was saying about his childhood challenges and loves. While he and Rose debated the veracity of that pic, I turned to look at the people around me. My field of vision was extended to the almost empty bar. He was still there. I looked for a few seconds and quickly turned around in fear that maybe, he had perceived my gaze. I looked at the pair that was in front of me and I couldn't concentrate anymore on the conversation. I saw when he called the waiter. Rose touched my arm and said something that I didn't understand. Max asked for the bill. "What the hell?" I said to myself, as, determined, I got up from the seat.

"I'll be right back." -I told them and approached him with firm steps. He was already getting up when he saw me. His face drew a broad smile. "Jörg…! What a surprise!" He told me as he stretched out his hand to shake mine.

\- Yes, how you doing?

\- Are you arriving now?

-No, I've been with some friends for a while... and what about you?

-Well, I was waiting for someone, but it seems that she won't come... so, I'm leaving. He confessed in a carefree tone, as he turned his gaze to the exit door.

-No way! I invite you to come with us. Come on, I'll introduce you, we'll talk a little and then I'll let you go.

He looked at me and then looked at the table where my colleagues were. "Okay, let's go," he replied smiling as he followed me.

The following hours were very fun. Max quickly joined the group and in a short time joined Rose in her disbelief as to Marvin's exploits that now explained the laws of physics in theories he had invented and which, according to him, would be proof of the true condition of the universe. Between the wine and good conversation I told him that I was a DJ and in turn, Max shared that he was a doctor. "Wow, I never would have imagined it". -I meditated while watching his hands; they were large but delicate at the same time.

It was after two in the morning when we were informed by the waiter that the bar was closing. A bit tipsy due to the wine, we began to organize to go to another place in order to continue with the good talk. When we were leaving the place, the cold morning air hit us squarely in the face. 

"I didn't know you were neighbors," Rose said in a doughy voice as she lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke into a dense cloud.

Max looked at her and smiling, he said: "tobacco is really devastating for the heart... my comment maybe is annoying, but I can't avoid telling". He said a bit embarrassed. At that moment, I put away the cigar I was about to light and looking at him, I said: "Well, I have taken away the urge to smoke... at least for now". Rose, just laughed and continued smoking.

"And yes, it turned out that this arrogant guy is my neighbor" -said Max laughing immediately.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you... and you still have to explain some attitudes", -I spoke trying to show severity-.

"Oh, what do you mean? I'm sure you've already noticed that I'm a great guy... ", replied Max giving a light tap on my shoulder which made me smile slightly.

A few minutes later the taxi arrived and the four of us got on with the intention of following the night in some good place to dance.

"And? Where are you going? "The taxi driver asked.

"The DJ should choose the place! What do others think? "Max pointed, challenging me with his eyes.

"Yes!" - Marvin and Rose answered in unison as they flirted surreptitiously.

"All right..." I said, watching the three from the passenger seat. "I know the best place for listening to good music and dance... although I must warn you that it is a gay bar... If you don't mind, we can go there". I finished, looking curiously at Max to see his reaction.

He shrugged and looking at Rose and Marvin said: "It doesn't bother me at all, so if both of you agree, let's go!" Rose and Marvin had already started kissing, so only Rose raised her finger thumb in approval and continued with what she was doing...

I smiled and shaking my head in disbelief, I turned to the taxi driver, who was already looking at me impatiently and I ordered: "At Sinners, bitte"

The driver nodded while entering the address on google maps. Fifteen minutes later, he left us at the door. There, I went a few steps forward and greeted warmly Luther, the security man of the club. I stayed a moment chatting with him, so I turned to my companions who were waiting for me impatiently, and I said: "Go ahead; I'll reach you in a moment". Rose, took Marvin by the arm and went into the place; Max, lifting his shoulders, followed them.

A few minutes later, I entered the place and a few meters away I saw Max, because of his height and complexion, it was easy to locate him.

"Wow! Max told me while looking at me a bit amused. "It looks like we'll have a VIP table, isn't it?"

I nodded while saying: "Some benefit should have, being a frequent customer, don't you think?" 

He looked at me, and raising an eyebrow, spit: "I thought you were coming here because of your profession, not that you were a client..."

That was the right moment to let him know what my preferences were, but for a reason that I didn't know, I decided not to tell him anything. Sure enough, they assigned us the best table, facing the track. The place was crowded, so I sat down and with my hand, I signaled to him to accompany me. Max did it. Rose and Marvin mingled among the people and moved to the fast-paced beat of electronic music.

The waiter approached our table and Max, raising his voice to make himself heard asked me: "What are you going to drink?"

"Whiskey!" - I answered with a shout.

"Then two scotch," he said to the waiter, drumming his fingers to the rhythm of the music. "You were right, it's an amazing place," he said smiling.

That smile that he dedicated to me, made me, for some strange reason, shudder. "What's wrong with you Jörg? You seem new to this, "I said to myself, feeling nervous.

Generally, I had no problem recognizing a gay man when I saw him, but the reality was that with Max I walked on unknown terrain; it was almost impossible to read him. He was a very good-looking guy, and I had to recognize that I liked him. I was almost sure he was straight, but there was something in him that made me doubt. So, without thinking much about the consequences, I approached him until I brushed his ear and said: "Well, don't you feel uncomfortable being here?" 

If my attitude surprised him, he disguised it quite well, because far from being uncomfortable, he put his right hand on my left thigh and answered me: "Why should I feel uncomfortable? You'll know me better, but I can only tell you that I'm open-minded and I'm not shocked at all. " 

At that moment, I felt how an erection was beginning to form. I swallowed, trying to control myself and asked, "So, have not I been wrong about you?" 

Max just smiled and said: "With me, the labels don't fit at all..." And raising his glass, he murmured: "Prost! For this new friendship... "He clasped his glass with mine and without waiting for an answer; he turned to observe the spectacle of the night he was beginning at that moment.

A few hours later, and already quite affected the four by alcohol, we danced and laughed to the beat of the music. I felt so good, as I hadn't done for a long time. It was amazing that just a few days ago, I hated this guy, and tonight, we seemed like best friends.

We left the place when it was dawn; Rose climbed into the first taxi was waiting at the entrance and without any explanation, Marvin reached her closing the door behind him and making us a sign of triumph.

We both laughed because of his face of satisfaction as we walked away to stopped the next available taxi.

"Do we share this cab, or do you go somewhere else?" He asked me, laughing.

"Are you kidding me? I'm anxious to get to my bed... "I answered as I climbed into the backseat.

While he was going up, I thought maybe I had crossed the line with that comment, but he didn't seem to notice about my veiled invitation. He settled so closing to me that I could feel the warmth of his body and smell his scent.

He remained silent looking out the window for a few minutes; after a while, he turned to me and said in a barely audible tone: "Thank you, I had a great time... I've even forgotten that my date didn't appear tonight."

I didn't know what it was, if the effect of alcohol or that confession, but without thinking about the consequences I approached him slowly without breaking eye contact and I began to caress his neck with my wet lips.

Max didn't move away. On the opposite, he let out a sound that was like a moan. At that time, I didn't care where we were, or if we were giving an epic spectacle to the driver who was looking at us surprised from the rearview mirror; but I couldn't and I didn't want to control myself, so I tangled my fingers in his hair, took him from the back of his head and pulled him towards me. I began to devour him with an excessive hunger, introducing my tongue inside his mouth and savoring him completely. "What the hell?" I thought as I gave free rein to my desires.

For a few minutes that seemed like seconds, I enjoyed it immensely. And the best thing was that Max allowed me did it. Although it was true that he didn't actively respond to my kisses, he did nothing to break the contact and at some point, an intense moan escaped again from his throat... I lowered my hand to his crotch, only to corroborate what I already knew: he was hard like a stone…

The driver's mocking voice caused us to separate immediately. We had arrived at home; we paid for the trip and got out of the car. Without saying anything else, we both enter the elevator and suddenly an awkward silence came between us; when the doors opened, Max came out and looking at the floor, said: "I think we're very drunk and things have gotten out of control, but believe me, it's not what you think. See you, Jörg.”  And then, he started walking towards his house.


	16. Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late upload of this chapter since I was busy with other things, nevertheless, I really hope you can enjoy as we did. Thoughts and comments are very welcome! ;)

**Chapter 16: Insane**

Lying on my bed, I looked at the ceiling remembering what happened just a few minutes before; even though I was somewhat drunk, I couldn't give credit for the way the night had ended. If yesterday morning someone would have told me that I would end the night in a horny way with my annoying neighbor, I'd have called him insane.

But, there it was. Trying to contain the sway of my body due to alcohol and remembering the taste of Max, his firm jaw but soft lips caressing them with my mouth... And without being able to avoid it, I got up. I put on a shirt and shorts and barefoot I left my room. Standing in front of his door and before I could regret, I rang the bell. The seconds passed and I began to doubt what I was doing; it was evident that he wouldn't open. "He’s probably already asleep" -I thought to console myself and started walking back to my house-. I had taken a few steps when I heard his door open and then I turned around. Dressed only in underpants, he watched me deeply. As I had imagined, he had a well-worked body; of shoulders and wide back, the pectorals of someone who spends time in the gym, well-defined abdomen, and turned legs. I approached him and without saying a word I returned the glance trying to guess his thoughts; it was then that he stepped aside to let me in.

I could feel the rapid pulse in my throat and a fluttering sensation in my stomach that I had already forgotten I could feel. Slowly, I was shortening the distance between the two of us; he remained motionless watching each of my movements. "Jörg, don't..." He uttered my name in a whisper and with a feeble movement tried to pull me away.

"Shh..." I whispered, approaching again as I brought my finger to his mouth to silence him. Max was breathing harshly when he saw me getting closer to him, but this time he did nothing to stop me. I could feel the trembling of his hands... his eyes reflected doubt, but his half-open lips invited me to continue and so I did.

I closed the door behind me and, taking him firmly from the face with both hands, began to kiss him; although he didn't respond as I wanted, he let himself be done. I was afraid that at any moment he would change his mind and throw me out of his apartment. I didn't remember having lived another moment like this since all the times I had had sex with another man had been agreed upon. Maybe that occasion with Marc in Salzburg might look like this, but at least at that moment, it was clear to me that Marc was bisexual. With Max, I was on unknown terrain and that made me feel horny a lot.

I kept kissing him more and more deeply; sensually touching my tongue with his, devouring his mouth and then... he began to respond. Slowly and a little unsure at first, but as the minutes passed he began to break free; It was delirious to feel how his erection grew against me and with a guttural moan the last barrier fell down and that was when I took advantage of the moment to slide my hand inside his underpants.

It was happening... with rhythmic movements, I caressed his cock and felt the seminal liquid slipping between my fingers. Max had an impressive penis, big and thick and I wanted to taste it. Carefully, I separated my mouth from his and only for a moment our eyes met. His pupils were dilated due to desire and that was all I needed to know what would follow next. Slowly, I began to kiss his neck while Max moved his head back enjoying my caresses. With my lips, I began to go over his torso and with the other free hand stroked his back and buttocks. I kept going down kissing his abdomen until I was completely on my knees in front of his erection.

Excited, as I hadn't been for a long time, I put his penis in my mouth and began to savor it in all its extension. I could only hear his moans and feel the pads of his fingers between my hairs caressing my head. So we stayed for a long time until I got up again to kiss him again so he could taste his own taste.

Until that moment I was the one who had the reins of what was happening since I was an expert in these arts and didn't want for any reason that Max desisted. But to my surprise, when we parted, he began to caress me underneath the cotton shirt I was wearing. Sharply, he approached me and began to kiss my neck first, then my jaw and finally my mouth. His movements were rough, I could feel his teeth biting my lower lip slightly but not trying to really hurt me. Even though I'd want to deny it, the chemistry that existed between the two of us was evident and that made me smile to myself. I had no idea how this situation would end, nor did I want to think about the consequences of living side by side, what I wanted at that moment was to fuck him and empty myself inside him.


	17. Edge

**Chapter17: Edge**

**Max**

While the seconds passed the path of no return became increasingly clear before his eyes. He knew that later he would regret what happened, but at that moment he could not, nor did he want to stop. He had never felt such an urge to kiss and possess a body, like Jörg's at that moment, while he was panting on his lips. Now he didn't want to consider why he felt that way; but even so, his mind kept turning around looking for an answer, while his body found desperately what gave him consolation. Were these sensations given by the morbid that the situation itself represented? Or was he always been gay and only an insinuation was enough to break down all his barriers...? But no, it wasn't like that... "He repeated. He dated many beautiful women... so, what was he doing? His mind was drilling over and over again, although, in the now, he kept caressing Jörg.

**Jörg**

We continued like that for a few long minutes ... Enveloped by a warm wave of desire leaving our hands to explore each other's bodies, while our moist tongues were intertwined in the warmth of our mouths, in the sensitive skin that has been nibbled, and our moans were stifled by more hot kisses. I had never, in my whole life, felt as many emotions together as I did at that moment with Max. It was incredible. My skin trembled at the heat of his breath, vibrating under a murmur of pleasure. He was blind with desire, his hands clenched my skin in an absurd need and I felt his hard and erect penis pulsing at the touch of my hands, while I continued in ecstasy with two thoughts in my head: I wanted to experience it, to make him mine, I wanted to try that newly discovered body, satiate in him and give him the highest orgasm of his life; but, on the other hand, he feared that it would scare him and he would walk away for fear of accepting that he also enjoyed it.

Without wanting to think about tomorrow, I felt two strong arms that wrapped around my waist and took me hard-throwing looking myself against the wall. He pressed hard his body against mine; I could feel him moving in a disorderly fashion against my buttocks. He ran his fingers lightly down my neck and I push vigorously pressing even more. I smiled; it had reached the moment I had longed for all night. Max, in seconds, grabbed his penis with one hand and lubricated it with saliva; as I could, I spread my legs and waited anxiously. When I felt that he stopped, the apprehension invaded me. "Was he going to stop at that moment?" I thought frustrated watching him walk away into his room.

 _"Scheiße!_ _What the hell?"_ I sighed as I turned around and tried to compose myself. I held my hair with two hands while savoring the bitter taste of defeat.

I was almost ready to leave his floor when I saw him leave his room. He looked damn attractive. Blond hair a little messy, lips were swollen due to my kisses and erratic breathing. In his hands, he was holding a latex wrap. I sighed in relief.

"I... this... I think we'll need this," he said a little nervously while his face sketched a grimace that tried to look like a smile.

I opened my mouth to answer, but the words died on my lips when I saw him approaching me. He stopped a few inches away. I had always scoffed at being the one who leads the way during sex, but this time it was different. I was in his hands... I know I should be careful if I didn't want to scare him, so I dropped both arms to my sides and waited...

I saw him lean towards me and shyly raised his hand to touch my jaw. I closed my eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I knew that the words would destroy the little self-confidence he had managed to acquire, and that was the last thing I wanted.

With very slow movements, he stretched out his hands and closed his fingers around my wrists. Little by little I crawled towards him. I gasped; I was very horny, but I kept saying nothing for fear of breaking that extraordinary moment.

He loosened the pressure of his fingers but he didn't let me go, taking advantage of the moment, he turned me back against him. I felt him sliding his palms down my shoulder blades until he reached the small of my back, where he stopped. I could feel his ragged breath on my neck and moments later the moisture of his mouth on my skin. He separated his hands from my body and I heard the unmistakable sound of the wrapping when it was torn; I do not know why, but my heart was beating as fast as it was my first time.

After a few seconds, who seemed like an eternity, I felt the warmth of his body again close to mine and finally his erect cock trying to penetrate me awkwardly. It was as if he had marked me with a red-hot iron.

I didn't know what to say in order to he continued with what he was doing. I instinctively arched my hips against his hard erection. That should have been enough because moments later I felt him cup his hand around my cock and start masturbating me. I heard him moan. That made me feel even hornier; the familiar tension of an impending orgasm was looming. I moved my hips towards him and felt the hard tip of his glans against my flesh.

He was sliding his penis on me slowly. A known acute sensation of pain came from within and I spread my legs further to receive him better. Max, stopped for a moment to, with more force, return to enter inside me; now more deeply letting me get used to his size. I could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck as he put his hand over mine on the wall and moved frenziedly inside of me. He kept nailing himself again and again until he got to the bottom, leaving me breathless. Each time I was closer to come and I knew because of his moans, that he was too. He put his arm around my torso at the same moment that he pushed harder and didn't stop anymore. I let myself go by the orgasm panting and enjoying the rubbing of his hips against mine while I experienced the most pleasurable orgasm of my life. In spasms, he moaned over me and hugged me tightly, maybe holding his own body that was weakening.

I felt myself on the clouds, the jets of semen came out of me, wetting the wall of the room and I couldn't contain the moan of excitement that erupted when I felt that man inside me, was coming with so much fury and desire.

I turned and what I saw, I will never forget. Max was looking at me without knowing what to say. Have you felt that fear that paralyzes you? What devours you inside and doesn't let you breathe? That's what I experienced when I saw the repentance in his eyes.


	18. Regretted

**Chapter 18: Regretted**

**Max**

He didn't know how long he was laying looking at nothing. His head was a whirlwind of emotions and doubts and his body still trembled when he remembered the sensations that had invaded him a few hours before. He was an experienced man in the arts of love, but he never prepared for what he lived with Jörg. He had never before noticed men's bodies, but when Jörg's towel fell down that day, something inside him was removed. Since he met him, he wanted to provoke him and instigate him without knowing for sure the reason.

Looking back now, he had no sense that when he saw him he felt so uncomfortable with his presence. He cannot understand what had happened to him to get to the point of having sex with him, and he knew perfectly well that alcohol was not the reason. Perhaps Jörg's self-confidence was the key to his attraction. "Attracted by Jörg since the beginning?" "How? When did start it?" That day at the bar he couldn't take his eyes off him even though he was accompanied by one of the most beautiful women in Munich... Jörg attracted his attention like a magnet... After they were in the elevator or in the hallway of the building, he was always looking for a way for Jörg to notice his presence... and when Jörg helped him with the plumbing he got much more basic than just gratitude, he felt... lust for him... "Now it made sense ..." He was convinced -.

"God, what am I going to do?" "I'm not gay, nothing has changed!" "I'm still straight and my curiosity is what made me have sex with him, right?" Max said those words out loud and sat on the bed as if he wanted to drown his thoughts; he got up and went to the shower humming a meaningless song. When he finished, he was determined to continue his life as before and, if Jörg sought him out, he would tell him with all the letters that it had only been "sex "and he must forget it if both wanted to maintain a good relationship.  "I mean, as good neighbors". -He murmured-.

**Jörg**

I couldn't sleep at all. I was so euphoric and at the same time so nervous that I couldn't control my urges. I felt like a teenager after his first sexual experience, moving around the room while remembering Max and each and every one of the things we did in his apartment a couple of a hours before.

While he was recovering, he walked away still panting and, while putting on a pair of pants, he asked me to leave without looking into my eyes. I must say that I was surprised; while it is true that I didn't expect a night of cuddling by his side, I didn't expect that reaction either. Just a few minutes before, Max's burning hands were running through my body as if he wanted to map it; I could still feel his wet kisses, the bites of desire and see the lust in his dilated pupils. It hadn't been a dream, everything had been so real, that my swollen lips were proof of that. I would have liked to continue with a second assault, and I'm pretty sure he wanted it as much as I did, but he locked himself in a shell that I could no longer access. "He had regretted so soon?" "He's confused, it's natural, I just need to be patient..." I said loudly, lying on my bed and closing my eyes trying to sleep for even a couple of hours.

The next morning, I woke up early and prepared an appetizing breakfast. The day before I had eaten very little, so I enjoyed every bite; I made some calls and prepared to go to the office. Despite having the agenda to the fullest, I couldn't stop thinking about Max and how was the best way to talk to him. I thought about knocking on his door but the memory of those repentant eyes gave me chills and I couldn't get through the fear that he would refuse. Then, when I passed his apartment while going to the elevator, I barely looked toward the door waiting for any sign of his existence. When the elevator doors closed, I felt a strong twinge in my chest, because I had hoped to see him that morning and the frustration and helplessness left me sick. In the parking lot of the building, I looked for his car but only found his place deserted. I stood for a few seconds examining around before entering my car and heading out into the chaos of morning traffic as alien to me as I felt Max at the moment.

**Max**

 

He got up earlier than usual, ready to continue his perfect life. He dressed hurriedly and left for the hospital.  He would go through a coffee and a bagel in the cafeteria that was two blocks away from the Research Institute. He opened the apartment door trying to make as little noise as possible and didn't look at the apartment next door. His heart was beating fast as he feared to meet a Jörg with a disapproving look; he would not know what his reaction would be if that happened, so when he saw that the elevator was slow to arrive, he decided to go quickly down the stairs.

The morning passed between meetings with the heads of department and in the afternoon he had two scheduled surgeries that would occupy his mind. "Well, I won't be able to turn this issue around again," he said to himself relieved. When he finally finished his second surgery, he went out to wash and take off his surgical pajamas and immediately the scene of the previous night came as a racing car to position itself in his mind. A slight twinge of desire crossed his groin, as he remembered Jörg's face as he penetrated him. As he remembered the night before, he felt increasingly tense; His hands were sweating and he began to perspire despite the cold weather that night. He wanted to get out now and get home, meet Jörg and repeat what they did the night before; an irrational will to feel it again perplexed him.

"What the fuck?" He was annoyed by those thoughts, as he left the hospital to head into his car, dodged a nurse who a couple of days before had been flirting with him. When he arrived at his house, he was thankful he didn't see any light in Jörg's apartment, although deep down inside, a twinge of fear gripped his throat.


	19. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides Jörg & Max, we'll know what's happening with Marc & Kay!! 
> 
> If someone is still reading, we hope you can enjoy this chapter! Val / Rytchan
> 
> Ps. And please, let us know what do you think!!!

**Chapter 19: Hope**

It's been three days since Max and I had sex and since then we haven't seen each other again. Every morning when I leave my studio he has already left. It doesn't matter if I leave earlier the result is the same; it's obvious that he is avoiding me and that makes me sick.

When did I care about something like that? I don't know, but since what happened with Marc a few months ago I didn't feel like this with anyone and after what happened with Max I can't get him out of my mind ... Scheiße!

The rest of the day, like the previous three, I tried to avoid thinking about him but I invariably discover myself remembering our encounter. Since I didn't have my five senses in what I really should, I decided to leave early and return to my studio. I took my jacket and threw it on my shoulders and left the building. When I got home, I went into my studio and started playing and mixing new rhythms on the console to see if I could relax a bit. In that I was when my phone started to vibrate; when I saw who it was, I smiled and, taking off my headphones, I took the call.

"Kay, what a surprise! What's up? How are the preparations for the wedding? "I asked intrigued.

"Jörg... What do I tell you? That has me crazy... neither Marc nor I have time and therefore we decided to hire a wedding planner, but there are so many things, I feel we are getting out of control... Because of that, I'm talking to you, we received an e-mail from the Agency in Canada and it seems that there is a young woman who wants to help us with the process of surrogacy and we must travel this weekend. “- He answered excitedly.

"What excellent news! I’m very happy for you ... "I answered honestly.

"Yes, well... thanks, but it turns out that this weekend is the test of the menu for the wedding and we want to ask you if you can go in our place ..."

"Uff... Really? It sounds like a huge responsibility... Are you sure you trust me? "- I said jokingly.

"Man, it's not that difficult ... and you'll do Marc and me a big favor."

"Okay, count on that ... give me the information do I need to know" -while I wrote down the address and the time, I wished them mentally that everything went well.

Once I hung up with Kay, I turned off the console and went out onto the balcony; I lit a cigarette. A few minutes later, I saw Max arrive in his car and enter the building. "Well... now is a good time to talk to him" -I said as I extinguished the cigarette end with force against the ashtray and entered into my studio again to be attentive when the elevator opened its doors and be able to coincide with him in the corridor -.

\---

**Kay / Marc**

"We already have the e-tickets; we left this Thursday at three o'clock in the afternoon and I booked our return on Tuesday night, "Marc told Kay with a smile when he entered his office.

"But the appointment is Friday afternoon, isn't it?" Kay asked surprised.

"So it is. At five o'clock in the afternoon to meet Sarah "-he answered smiling, as he got up from his chair and closed the space between them-.

"And then? The wedding is coming, and we have so many things to do... I don't know... I think we should have thought of something simpler Marc... "

Kay didn't finish complaining as Marc put his index finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shh... breathe evenly. You're very stressed between the wedding and the possibility that we can make our dream of having a baby come true, but everything will turn out well... you'll see. Precisely because of that, I decided that if we are going to make the trip to Vancouver, we should take a couple of days off and rest; After all, we have never taken the time to go on vacation, so a few days in Canada is just what we need to relax, don't you think? He explained calmly while studying his face to see if his words had the effect he wanted.

Kay looked at him and slowly began to calm down. Marc always had that effect on him; when things got complicated or when he felt overwhelmed, it was enough to talk with him to see things from their proper dimension.

"You're right... everything will be fine. And I think it's a great idea to spend a few days away from the Munich routine. “He said giving him a big smile. “By the way, I was able to talk to Jörg and he will take over the menu test."

"Really? Well, we already have one less thing to do, do you see? Everything will be fine. “He encouraged him as they both left at a quick pace towards the parking lot.

\---

The view from the plane was fantastic; Marc smiled as he marveled at the set of mountains and green forests surrounded by the Pacific Ocean. In less than twenty minutes they would land at the Vancouver International Airport and from there they would take a taxi that would take them to the hotel. Marc felt nervous, but he tried to appear calm since, with Kay, he was more than enough.

They left the aircraft to collect their luggage and twenty minutes later they arrived at The Fairmont Hotel, located at 900 West Georgia Street, one of the most emblematic hotels in the city.

Already installed in their room, Kay was looking through the large window to see the Convention Center, the sea, and a part of Stanley Park.

He pulled apart from the window and while studying the map of the city said to Marc: "What do you think if tomorrow morning we are going to run to Stanley Park?" And he continued: "It's huge, but I'm reading that there is a special boardwalk for runners... Thus, we can relax admiring the landscape, to go later to the interview with Sarah and the gestation agency; what do you think?"

"Sounds good... but now I'm starving... Let's go for a walk and look for a place to eat, will you?" He answered while giving him a loving kiss on the temple.

Kay nodded although he looked somewhat withdrawn, so Marc approached him again and taking his chin said: "Kay... listen to me: if we have come this far is a good sign; the most difficult thing was to find a woman who wanted to do it altruistically and according to the agency, Sarah is more than willing once she found out about our story. So the only thing we have to do tomorrow is to speak with the truth and let them know that this baby is highly desired by both."

"I know you're right, but even so, I can't help feeling nervous; I would like all this to happen quickly so that I can be sure that it will be viable... "-He answered with an anguished look -.

"I also want to have good news, and I'm sure it will be. In fact, I'll look for a restaurant to celebrate tomorrow night. So surely I am, you'll see! "He answered confidently as he took his face with both hands and began to give chaste kisses on the eyelids, cheekbones and finally on the lips.

Kay smiled, feeling a little better because of Marc's words and deepening the kiss took him to the edge of the bed causing them to lose their balance and fall on the fluffy mattress. So, they continued kissing slowly, until Kay stopped a moment and trying to recover him breath, he said: "Come on, let's go now because if not, we'll stay here all afternoon and we won't go out to eat, pussy."

Marc smiled and nodding he got up from the bed giving Kay a hand to help him get up, and then both leave the room.

The next day, just as they had planned, they marched fifteen kilometers from Stanley Park at a light trot, admiring the beautiful scenery, ate at a nearby restaurant and returned to the hotel to prepare for their appointment.

Twenty minutes before five in the afternoon, both were sitting in the waiting room. "I ask you to wait a moment, soon they will come for you," the receptionist of the agency told them, smiling at them kindly.

Kay smiled back as he thanked her. Marc, on the other hand, took Kay by the hand and gave him a slight squeeze, signaling that everything would be fine.

At five o'clock, a middle-aged redhead woman accompanied by a tall man of Asian descent left the elevator; both addressed them by greeting them politely.

"Mr. Engel and Mr. Borgmann, it's a pleasure to meet you, please follow us." -The redhead said to them, while the man shook their hands.

They left the elevator and entered a perfectly lit room wherein the center, a round table and five chairs were arranged around; in one of the chairs sat a young blonde no older than twenty-five, with huge blue eyes and a radiant smile.

"Hi, nice to meet both of you, I'm Sarah..." she greeted as she got up and went to the door.”You must be Kay, isn't it?" She said to Kay while kissing him on the cheek. "And you must be Marc..." -she continued greeting him in the same way -.”I did my homework, didn't I?" She said jokingly.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

Once Mr. Lee and Mrs. Goldman -representatives of the agency-, made the formal presentations, all took their seats and began to chat amicably.

"I am very happy to finally meet you... After knowing your story and why you are eager to have a baby, I knew that you were the perfect couple to do it. I would be very happy to be able to help you... "-she concluded, observing them carefully.

With perfect English, both Kay and Marc began to chat with them and explain the reasons why they wanted to conceive a baby through a surrogate pregnancy. What would be a one-hour interview became a friendly chat between the five and finally, without both of them noticing, it was over.

When they left the building, Kay couldn't stop smiling. "We did it…! I can't believe it! Everything was so easy... "He said over and over again while looking at Marc and he, in turn, hugged him tightly.

"Didn't I tell you?" He whispered in his ear as he grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him lovingly. "We'll be the parents of a second child... Matthias will be happy when he knows the news!" He said laughing.

"That's right... we just have to plan the dates we'll have to be traveling to give Sarah all the support she needs." He said excitedly.

They took a taxi that would take them to the hotel to change and then go to celebrate at Bacchus, the restaurant where one night before, Marc had made the reservation.

\---

**Jörg**

When I opened the apartment door, I could see how Max's door was closing. "Shit... seems to be in a hurry," I thought morosely.

Trying not to make noise, I closed my door and stood in front of his; I could see a thread of light filtering in underneath and slowly I put my head up against it to see if I could hear any sound coming from inside.

Nothing ... it seemed that there was nobody, although perfectly knew that he was inside. A wave of despair settled in my chest; I stayed some seconds without knowing what to do. My legs were shaking due to a mixture of courage and fear as I didn't seem to have the guts to touch. I was never afraid to take the initiative, but for some strange reason that I didn't know how to identify, everything was different when Max was the person.

The fear of rejection and the possibility that he would end something that he didn't even know if he had a future prevented me from ringing the bell. I didn't recognize myself. I needed to analyze everything I was feeling before I could talk to him. So I took a deep breath and went back to my apartment.

**Max**

As soon as the elevator had opened the doors, he ran as if he were a high-performance athlete and entered his apartment. "Was he such a coward?" He thought, mocking himself.

A few seconds later he heard Jörg's door open and a few light footsteps approaching his door. "Shit…! It's him... "He stated mentally as he felt as if his heart would come out of his chest.

The light of the room was already on so he decided to leave it like this, contrasting with the darkness of the rest of the apartment. He felt his blood boiling and little by little the conviction of shelving him from this issue vanished. Knowing Jörg was on the other side of the door wanting to see him made him crazy. Immediately the memories of his encounter with him came to his mind, the smell of his perfume permeating his skin and the burning caresses they shared made his body begin to react at that very moment.

Carefully, he put his face against the door and could hear Jörg's labored breathing. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly... "What the hell?" He thought. "I was ready to open the door as soon as Jörg knock and throw my life overboard leaving everything to chance..."

But to his surprise, he saw the shadow of his feet begin to move. His steps were silenced as Jörg walked away. He felt confused... his body trembled with desire, as he fought a battle in his head to choose what was politically correct.

Slowly, he turned and started walking towards his room. Finally, Jörg had stopped looking for him. Was it that he had understood by his silence that there wasn't the slightest possibility of something between them?

In the dark room, he tried to calm down and try to put his thoughts in order... "What was it he really wanted?" He thought taciturnly, knowing beforehand that a long night was waiting for him.

\---


	20. Settle on

**Chapter 20: Settle on**

**Kay / Marc**

They spent an incredible evening. The dinner was delicious and both enjoyed each other's company as they hadn't done for a long time. They felt full and with a promising future ahead.

When they left the restaurant, the night was perfect; it wasn't so cold and the sky was so clear that they could admire the constellations, so both decided to walk back to the hotel.

_"You know what Marc? I’ve never felt so happy as I am now... “ -_ Kay said, as he slowed his pace to face him.

Marc, in turn, stopped and whispered in his ear: _"Listening to you speak like that makes me very happy; we deserve it, don't we?"_

Kay looked at him with those blue eyes that he loved so much and with a smile began to kiss him. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, people passed by, but they weren't aware of anything except the love they lavished on each other. After a few minutes, and without speaking anything else, they resumed their walk to the hotel. The feeling of lightness that both felt at that time, was so nice, that it seemed that nothing could return to darken their lives.

When they arrived in their room, the maid had already prepared the bed by removing the cushions and keeping the thick skirting board in the closet, leaving a couple of chocolates on each pillow.

Marc smiled when he saw that scene and, addressing Kay, he said: _"I could easily get used to this"_ \- as he spoke, he dropped backwards onto the soft mattress. _"By the way, I already hired transportation for tomorrow; we'll go to Grouse Mountain to ski and spend the day in the snow... What do you think? "_

Kay smiled at him; slowly approached, hanging on top of him, lowered his mouth to rub against Marc's.

_"It seems perfect to me..."_ \- he responded to him while it nibbled to him the lower lip -.

_"Mmm... I love it,"_ Marc whispered and began to deepen the kiss.

That night, they both made love slowly, unhurriedly and enjoying each other as they had not done for a while. Near midnight, they fell into a deep sleep; feeling satisfied with each other and excited to have a few days only to themselves.

\---

**Jörg**

It’s Friday.  I was worried about what happened between me and Max affected me in such a way. _"I think I fucked up completely."_ Lying on the balcony, I looked at the lights of the city feeling a twinge of anguish that seemed as if my chest burned.

_"It's true that it was me who started everything, but our kiss in the taxi and the hunger with which he replied, wasn't someone who just wanted to fuck, I recognize when it's just sex, but there was something in his eyes while saying unintelligible words... that I don't know... "-_ I concluded as I entered my room and went to the kitchen.

I needed to drink something to make up for that confusion, my head was spinning. When I opened the fridge, I saw the bottle of wine and an idea came up in my head. Without thinking much about it, I decided to go ahead with my new plan before I could change my mind; I closed the door behind me and went into the corridor to his apartment. With trembling fingers, I rang the bell and waited impatiently for the door to open.

A few seconds passed in which nothing but silence was heard. _"Shit! I saw his car in the parking lot when I arrived,"_ -I recalled-. Feeling somewhat regretful, I resolved to ring again. This time, a few steps broke the silence and then a sigh that came from the other side was heard before the door opened and Max appeared in front of me, wearing only jeans and an old shirt; he was barefoot and his hair was wet, which made me exhale a bathroom freshness that left me stiff.

I don't know if it was nervousness or a vain hope, but I had the impression that Max was unbalanced when he saw me; his eyes shone and he smiled a half smile. That impression vanished as soon as he cleared his throat and lowered his head. It was like receiving a bucket of cold water, which forced me to return to reality. In spite of everything, I took courage and lifting the bottle of wine I was carrying, I said: _"What do you say, a glass of wine?"_

Max looked at me as if he were analyzing me, but he didn't say a single word; in response he only opened the door to the maximum, letting me in. After closing it, he turned to me and lifted the bottle, placed it on the table and asked me to sit down. _"I’ll go to the kitchen for a couple of glasses... now I come back"_ \- he said making a smirk.

When he came back with the glasses, he poured the wine and sat down in front of me. We started drinking and an overwhelming silence was felt in the room. Max didn't look at me directly; he drank his wine and looked in any other direction. To break that moment, I asked flatly: _"Well... how are you?"_

I don't know in what way he interpreted my question, but almost instantaneously, he left the glass he held in his hands and in a cold voice he said: _"Look Jörg, about that day, I want to be very clear between us. It didn't mean anything, do you understand? There can't be anything between us and there never will be... If you want to continue with our friendship, it's fine for me, but... "_

A wave of shame invaded me. Before he concluded his thought I felt the urge to say: _"I know... Your behavior after what happened was very clear about that..."_ -And I continued: _"But I also remember that you said you were someone who doesn't have prejudices, remember? In order to conclude this topic, I'd like to say that I won't force you to do anything that you don't want... I've already understood it and for me, it's all right... I don't have any romantic feelings about you... "_ -I must admit that I said this last more out of spite than because I actually felt it, even so, I tried to show the greatest serenity while I was speaking-.

Max looked at me for a moment and nodded. At that moment, I had the impression that he was frustrated because of my response.

"I really can't understand you," I scolded. By pushing those meaningless ideas out of my head, I got up. The plan to invite him to the menu test was almost undone in my head, but for some reason, I decided to try it one last time: _"Listen, tomorrow I need to go to a menu test for some friends who will be married in a few weeks and I thought that If you don't have anything better to do, you could come with me... "_ -I concluded with my best smile.

Max was silent looking at me as if he didn't understand what I had just proposed, so assuming he would refuse, I said: _"forget it, it's silly..."_

_"All right... I'm going with you"_ -he answered surprising me with a smile.

_"Are you sure?"_ I asked, perplexed.

_"Yes, yes, everything is clear between us, so why shouldn't I go and try a delicious meal?"_ He replied, still smiling.

I nodded and looking at my watch, I decided to say goodbye. _"Perfect, until tomorrow then."_ We said goodbye with a handshake and a brief hug and he accompanied me to the door. When I almost arrived at my apartment I heard him scream: _"Hey, when we go back tomorrow, how about we finish this wine?"_ \- He said showing me the bottle.

_"It's really good, isn't it?"_ -I answered as I opened the door of my house-, at that moment I heard it again: _"As I told you, I feel good that everything has cleared up between us and we can still be good comrades... "-_ He finished, before closing the door -.

I smiled forcibly and entered the house. I urgently needed to hide from Max and the world. I was relieved when I turned on the light in the room. It seemed like I could finally breathe. I had to hide the frustration in front of him, but inside I felt terrible. Lying on the couch I was reflecting on what had happened: _"you fucked up again..."_ I concluded sadly.

\---

**Max**

He had decided that he'd leave work much earlier, it was Friday and he had had an exhausting week due to the events of the previous weekend with Jörg. _"Jörg..."_ He spoke loudly and sighed in annoyance.

Some friends invited him to go to a bar in town, but Max just wanted to go home and rest. Actually, he couldn't refuse all the invitations, because he would have to attend the birthday celebration of Gracy, a co-worker. It would be in Hofbrauhaus, a very cozy restaurant with a very traditional homemade beer. The truth was that Max had accepted as long as he didn't seem antisocial but he was far from feeling excited about it, what he really wanted was to get out of the hospital hustle and go home where he could have a quiet night to relax and put his thoughts in order and think.

Thinking about Jörg and what had driven him to reach that closeness with him. When he arrived at the building there was still sunlight, so he entered the apartment carrying some bags of food and the gift that would lead to the birthday the next day. A couple of hours later and after a long, relaxing bath, he was in his room starting to look for something on the television when he heard the doorbell ring.

He was so focused on what he did that only until the second ring; he noticed that the sound came from the doorbell. He put on a shirt and went barefoot to the door of the room. But seconds before opening the doorknob, he knew with certainty that it couldn't be anyone but Jörg and that paralyzed him. In seconds, all those feelings came back to the surface: fear, desire... _"Scheiße! It's him, I know."_ Decontrol, panic and more desire began to surface on the surface ... _"Scheiße!" Scheiße!...  What the hell is going on with me?_ "He said as he wiped the sweat from the palm of his hands on his clothes, his mind was a whirlwind and could feel as he began to sweat cold...

When he opened the door, he saw him. Jörg was facing him with an indecisive gaze, his breathing unsettled and a bottle of wine in his left hand. Max felt Jörg made an effort to smile as he tried to hold his gaze. Max turned himself away immediately because he was just as nervous or more than he was. He felt vulnerable and a known warmth began to awaken right in his groin.

Jörg definitely shook his structure. He had never before imagined that he would accept the courtship of another man, but Jörg was there in front of him with a look so hot that Max couldn't think of anything else but to put him against the wall and make him moan with pleasure. He put aside those thoughts and while he cleared his throat he tried to recompose himself.

Jörg went ahead and offered him the bottle, so he had no choice and let him in by opening the door wide so as not to have to feel the brush of his body against his. _"I would lose control,"_ he thought as he watched him, covertly, from head to toe as Jörg passed him.

He smelled like a mix of cigar and a lotion that he already knew so well. He inhaled his scent gently as he closed the door behind him. Far from imagining what was going on in Max's head, Jörg handed him the bottle. Max went to the kitchen where he had a couple of glasses and served it. Max could see how nervous Jörg was, so he took his glass, hit it against his and in one gulp all the content was finished; the wine was delicious.

He was afraid that his reactions would betray him and that Jörg, sensing what was happening to him, urged him in some way to feel his closeness again. Max was sure at that moment, he couldn't resist if something like that happened. Then he was filled with a false conviction and tried to be as clear as possible when Jörg asked him how he was doing. He said that what had happened had not meant anything to him and that they could be friends as long as they didn't repeat what happened.

It wasn't necessary to go deeply into explanations since Jörg interrupted him saying: _"Just friends... now I have it clear, although if I'm frank I thought that there could be something else between us..."_ Then, Jörg changed his expression and invited him to go to an event on Saturday. Max, surprised by his words and by the change in his behavior, only managed to accept.

Going to a menu test, it sounded completely safe, and besides, it was in the morning, so he would have time to go to the Gracy's celebration. After that, Jörg was brief and he said goodbye. Max felt euphoric. Before Jörg entered his apartment he gave free rein to his impulses and looking out the door frame invited him to go home after their date to finish the bottle of wine. Jörg's strange face made him smile to himself _. "What was wrong with him?"_ He said as he shook his head and closed the door.

After talking with him he felt more secure; finally, Jörg and he had agreed how things would be between them and that made him feel a little better, although a feeling that he didn't want to admit, began to surface. He was said over and over again that he had done the right choice, but deep down he felt a certain emotion for seeing Jörg the next day.

\---


	21. An Entire Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This chapter is especially longer than the previous ones, nevertheless, we really hope you can enjoy it as we did!  
> We do believe that this story is taking shape and we'd love to read your feedback <3  
> So, please let us know what do you think. :)  
> xoxo Rytchan / Valmaria

**Chapter 21: An entire Adventure**

**Kay / Marc**

The next morning, the person who would take them to _Grouse Mountain_ was waiting for them in the hotel lobby. They finished breakfast and went to meet him. The journey to the mountain was made by talking friendly with the driver, who told them about the wonders of _Vancouver_ as they crossed the Lions Gate Bridge and explained all the possible places they could visit during their stay.

Jimmy, as he was called, was of Puerto Rican origin, but he had been living in Canada for more than twenty years and was dedicated to making tours for tourists who came to the big city. Once they reached Grouse Mountain, he told them that he could either go back by them, or they could take the _Seabus_ and turn off to _Capilano_.    _Capilano Suspension Bridge Park_ , was another attraction that could not be missed, as it was located north but relatively close to downtown _Vancouver_ and was the most popular and oldest attraction in the city. They decided on this last option.

Dressed in boots and mountain clothes, they began to walk to explore the place. Upon reaching one of the stations, they boarded a chairlift that transported them to the top of the mountain where they could admire the magnificent view of the place.

With his back to Kay, Marc admired the scenery, when Kay leaned gently against him.

 _"It's beautiful... and the tranquility that it feels to be here, doesn't have any comparison; we should do this more often, don't you think?"_ Kay said to Marc putting his gaze on him and rounded the arm around his waist.

_"Get out of my head..."_ Marc answered laughing as he turned a little to look at him. _"Lately seems you have the ability to read my mind,"_ while Kay laughed out loud.

 _"Well, that means that every day I know you better, isn't it, pussy?"_ \- He answered while giving him a loving blow with his fist on the arm -.

Marc laughed and said: _"We have worked very hard in recent years and we haven't had the time to rest... when we return to Munich, we should ask for a license for a longer time than we thought ..."_

 _"Let's do it..."_ Kay answered, looking towards the horizon.

\---

**Max / Jörg**

**Max**

In Munich, it was nine o'clock in the morning when Max heard a knock on his door. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach, which he quickly tried to elude by taking a deep breath and got up from the chair where he had been waiting. He opened the door and smiling at Jörg, said: _"Are you ready to try a delicious menu?"_

\---

**Jörg**

When Max opened he was dressed in denim trousers, mining boots, and a black shirt; he looked extremely attractive and I thought about what he was doing. _"Why did it seem that lately, I was struggling to build impossible relationships?"_ I put that thought aside and greeted him by patting his shoulder. We went down in the elevator and headed to my car.

During the journey, we were both silent. I don't know what went through his head, but I, for my part, tried to appear calm, although I was far from feeling that way. We talked about trivialities and little by little the environment became less heavy.

When we got to the living room, Ralph, the wedding planner, who Kay and Marc had hired to arrange the banquet, was waiting for us. Ralph's personality was explosive, he was one of those mannered gay guys who didn't care at all what people thought about him; so from that moment, everything was much easier for me.

 _"And you must be Jörg, right?"_ Ralph told me after introducing himself. _"Kay told me that you would come to help them choose the menu... And you are...?"_ He told Max addressing him while flirting openly, showing a white and radiant smile.

 _"Max..."_ \- he answered while shaking his hand -.

 _"Perfect... for this kind of decision, it's always better to do it as a couple"_ -he said giving us an accomplice look-.

 _"No, you're wrong... we're not a couple, we're just friends"_ -he said quickly, frankly uncomfortable with that situation -.

I laughed softly and raised my shoulders. _"That's right, we're just friends..."_ -I answered trying to downplay the issue.

 _"Is that true...? Well, it seems that it's not... Well, it's a shame, because you two guys seem an amazing couple..."_ -Ralph said in a theatrical way touching his chest and quickly changing the subject turned to the two women in charge of the banquet to finalize the details. _"Follow me please"_ -he told us, as he began to walk hastily toward the main hall -.

As we followed him, Max looked at me and shook his head in disgust, so I hurried to answer him with a look of condescension.

Once we all sat down at the table, the waiters arrived and began to bring the different dishes; from the entrance through the main course and dessert. The food was delicious so we dedicated ourselves to taste each and every one of the different options presented to us.

We were finishing the main entrance when Ralph began to explain to us that one of the proposals was to have a _"candy bar"_ so that the guests could choose from several options in addition to the already traditional wedding cake fondant. At the table, several trays arrived with a selection of desserts that looked really delicious and there I got to know one more facet of Max that I would have never guessed... He was a fan of desserts.

I could see in amazement how Max really was enjoying that. He took a piece of cake with his fingers and closed his eyes while he tasted it; once the snack was finished, he opened his eyes and addressed me, saying: _"Jörg, this one is especially delicious... you should include it in the menu"._

While I was listening to him, I smiled when I noticed that a little chocolate mousse lay right next to the corner of his mouth, and without thinking about the consequences of what I was doing, I raised my index finger to take it off; once this was done, I stuck my finger in my mouth to try it. I don't know why I did it, but immediately and without being able to avoid it, to my mind came quite suggestive images in which Max and the chocolate mousse were the main actors...

A little cry from Ralph made me realize what I had just done. Everyone saw me as if I had gone crazy... mainly Max, who had blushed and breathed a little faster than normal.

 _"Scheiße... I'm sorry, I did it without thinking"_ -I whispered to him as he moved me uncomfortably in my place trying not to notice how much that gesture had affected me -.

 _"There's no more to say then... the chocolate cake will be included, right?"_ Ralph asked with a smirk.

Half an hour later we left the place leaving Ralph with the defined menu and a big smile, while he waved goodbye to us waving his arm. We got into the car and once we adjusted the seatbelt, I turned to Max and said, _"Hey, sorry about that a while ago... it was a pretty silly impulse."_

 _"Well, it's not that bad either... it's just that I didn't expect it"_ -he answered, looking away from the window -.

 _"Sure..."_ -I answered and started the car making the tires squeal.

A while later, we arrived at Planegg and parked the car in the parking lot; we both got out of the car and started walking towards the interior of the building. Almost all the way back, neither of us spoke, so I was surprised when I left the elevator, I heard Max say: _"So, do you still have space for a glass of wine?"_

**Max**

All the way back, he couldn't stop remembering what Jörg had done. The brush of his finger was something he didn't expect, but seeing how he put his finger to his mouth and sucked the chocolate, it was as if he felt it burning inside...

 _"What the hell was going on with him...?"_ He repeated over and over as he looked out the window and tried to think of anything other than Jörg taking away the chocolate and savoring it.

He didn't understand the reaction of his body to Jörg because the sensations he experienced were too pleasant, but the fact that he had to do everything possible to restrain himself so that Jörg didn't perceive how it affected him, made him feel completely exhausted.

During the ride back home he tried to put his head back on the axis; he needed to relax. At that moment, he remembered the wine that Jörg had left in his house and felt a great impulse to invite him there. While analyzing the situation, he watched Jörg drive.

He noticed the curves of his face lined and well structured; that scar on his face left him enigmatic, his lips full and delineated, and his nose straight and perfect, the square chin wrapped in that sensual beard made him extremely attractive. He sighed. _"God... I'm looking at another man..."_ He scolded himself by looking back at the window again.

When they arrived, they exchanged a few words, but when they left the elevator, Max couldn't contain his impulse to invite him to his house. And without thinking much he did it. _"It was not for any reason... after all he left the bottle in my house"_ -he justified himself.

Jörg suddenly stopped and looked at him. _"Aren't you tired?_ _We can leave it for another day..."_

 _"No man, come in..."_ Max said interrupting him as he opened the door and invited him to enter with a wave of his hand. Jörg went to the entrance a little hesitantly. He clearly showed his nervousness when he stopped in the middle of the room and looked back in Max's direction.

From the entrance, Max watched him walk into the living room and stop turning towards him. Only then, he realized that he was still in the doorway looking at him as a moron.

Jörg put his hands in his trouser pockets and stood to look at Max with a brief smile. Max moved quickly and lowered his head in a gesture more abrupt than necessary.

Once inside, he left the keys on the table in the dining room and advanced to the balcony door, opening it and then doing the same with the curtains of the windows, allowing the room to be illuminated by the rays of the afternoon sun. Jörg was still standing watching him; he seemed to analyze every step of him in a tiny way.

Back in the room, Max tried to smile, but the most he got was a sign that he tried to suffocate by lowering his head; they were some seconds of silence and of conflicting looks, but enough for him to get out of control and the heat of desire to go through his body again. _"My God... what's happening to me?"_ Max reproached himself as he told him he was going to the kitchen to bring the wine and the glasses. 

Jörg didn't move. He was standing between the living room and the kitchen area, so Max had to pass right in front of him to do what he had proposed. As he passed by, what he feared most happened. Jörg took one of the hands from his pocket and grabbed it firmly by his left wrist. Puzzled, Max looked to where Jörg was holding him firmly. Without taking his eyes off Max, Jörg approached a few inches from his face and said brushing his lips on his ear: _"Max... Don't resist you anymore...”_

With his own chest to a thousand, Max felt paralyzed and intoxicated by his words at the same time; his mouth trembled and his whole body was a whirlpool of painful and pleasurable sensations at the same time. A few seconds later, he felt Jörg's hands slowly encircle him around the waist in a light but determined touch; his eyes were full of passion and he leaned his face so close that he could feel Jörg's warm breath tickling his neck; it was a really intoxicating aroma for him.

Jörg rested his forehead against him slowly and his gaze went down to his lips. He held his neck abruptly with both hands breathing raggedly and trying to close the space between them. In a fit, Max brought his hands to Jörg's chest trying to separate himself from that embrace, but he only managed to get his waist and faces together even more. Jörg ran his tongue through his own lips in an explicit demonstration of lust, which caused Max to imitate him without being able to control his emotion.

Max's pupils were dilated with desire and unable to contain himself anymore, he kissed him hungrily and a huge force as they clung awkwardly, sliding his hands impatiently down his torso. He could feel how Jörg's whole body was tensed by desire and pushing him hard, he cornered him against the wall and began to kiss his lips and neck as if life were in it.

Both caressed themselves uncontrollably, as they walked hesitantly into the room, immersed in that bubble of burning desire and body tension that Max didn't know could exist between two people. Jörg ran his mouth over his neck and his teeth made him growl in a spasm of pleasure and lust he had never experienced before.

On the bed, they entwined each other's bodies in a mixture of madness and rage, undressing with despair and when every millimeter of the other's body was exposed, they were kissed with a pressing longing.

When they were finally naked on the bed, Jörg got on him. The feel of that firm and heavy body on top of him made him slow down and begin to adjust his breathing. Suddenly, the kisses were now slower and Jörg controlled the cadence of caresses and Max gladly accepted everything Jörg had for him.

 

Everything was new to him; he could hear Jörg's hoarse moans and that was more than enough to transport him out of himself; he saw with wonder the marks of his own hands on the body of that man materializing his madness; it wasn't necessary to behave delicately as if he was one of those women with whom he eventually had sex... no ... at this moment, now, here with Jörg, he could be abrupt and passionate, letting himself be carried away by the unbridled passion that consumed him...

Jörg now caressed him with his tongue, Max's lips were nibbled his lower lip being rewarded by moans and intoxicating whispers that filled him with desire and left his body waiting for each caress that Jörg lavished on him. At some point in that game of powers, there was a small pause, in which both admired each other in a kind of veiled adoration, where each one seemed to want to record every detail of the other.

Jörg lay down on his side and without uttering a word began to touch Max's body with the tips of his fingers, running the back of his hand over his beard and stroking his thumb with his neck just where his pulse was beating rapidly. There, looking at him, he drew the contour of his nipple making him wallow at the feeling of those caresses.

He was sure that Jörg could feel through his touch how his own heart was beating rapidly thanks to those skillful caresses since he saw him smile like one who knows himself experienced in those arts; but at that moment Max didn't care at all, he just wanted to prolong that moment and continue enjoying that frenzy.

He knew that at that moment Jörg had full control of his body and taking advantage of that, slid his hand down the abdomen to the fine hair around his cock, where he returned his gaze to him and without any preamble grabbed his hard and pulsating member, and he made rhythmic and circular movements, going up and down while Max delirious and put his hand on his to show how much he liked what he did with him.

With his eyes closed, Max couldn't resist anymore and shouted aloud: _"Shit, Jörg!"_ when he felt Jörg's mouth wet and hot wrapped around his cock. Never in his entire life had he felt so much desire for another person; he didn't know what to do, he could only accept that no one else had given him as much pleasure as Jörg did at that moment ... With one of his hands, he pushed Jörg's head against his penis, while he felt it suck him fiercely. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and a hoarse growl came out of his throat when he felt a small spurt of sperm coming out of him.

 _"Yes... don't stop..."_ he said, clenching his teeth closing his eyes and feeling a spectacular orgasm invade him and make him convulse, in an explicit demonstration of total surrender.

Jörg swallowed his cock with fervor and experience. He could see the passion in Jörg's eyes as he continued to suck it as if he wanted to empty it completely. When Max couldn't take it anymore, he let his head fall back; opening his mouth to draw air and that was when Jörg stopped.

  _"What...?"_ Max whispered no longer feeling that exquisite torture. He lifted his head from the pillow and looked at him. Jörg masturbated himself while staring at him.

 _"Fuck me, Max..."_ -he whispered as he continued to stroke the full length of his member, and without saying anything else, he leaned sideways steep the back to him and looking over his shoulder.

Without thinking twice and totally amazed by what he was experiencing, Max got up from the bed and stuck his body to Jörg's, feeling his cock crash against Jörg's buttocks. Abruptly, Max spat saliva into the palm of his hand and slid it between Jörg's buttocks, so that with a single firm movement he could penetrate him without any delicacy at all.

He could only hear a mournful mixture of pain and pleasure from Jörg, which made him aroused to unsuspected levels... Jörg's narrowness was driving him crazy, so then, while Jörg breathed with difficulty and waited for him looking at him with passion Max closed his eyes feeling his cock lubricate itself with his own seminal fluid. He moved with anxiety and desperation over and over again until he was completely empty.

An _"Ohhhhhh"_ was all he heard and blinded by the voracity of passion, he disjoined himself of Jörg to get close to him and start masturbating him. Having Jörg's hard cock between his fingers made him more and more aroused. It was forbidden and that caused him something that he couldn't explain. So, they continued with those caresses for a few more minutes, while Jörg devoured his mouth when he felt him moan with pleasure against his lips as his hand filled with Jörg's white sperm.

Never, never had Max known that pleasure, his ears were buzzing, his mouth was dry, his nose was filled with the perfume of Jörg's hair, his skin was sweating and trembling uncontrollably without being able to avoid it.

They were minutes of an orgasm that seemed like it had come from the depths of his being. He had never experienced that. Jörg was moaning with his mouth open for air and his hands were holding Max's, who still held his penis in his hand. Their bodies trembled and the sounds they emitted were transformed in search of breath as their bodies calmed down and their vision returned to normal.

It was the best and greatest orgasm of his life and he knew he couldn't deny it... For Max, that day was forever engraved in his memory as a watershed and the beginning of an even greater battle that he would fight against his feelings.

Lying on the mattress, they were hugged trying to recover the strength to get up. The sweat of their bodies mingled with each other and Jörg put an arm around Max, holding him against his chest. Without thinking about anything, Max allowed himself to lean against that wet chest and he could only think that at that moment he felt full feeling as Jörg's chest rose and fell as he regained his strength.

His own smell mingled with Jörg's and that mixture gave him peace of mind without knowing for sure why. Jörg began to caress him and Max let himself be wrapped in those arms and let himself be done. A calm and comforting sleep began to arrive; he looked at Jörg only to confirm that he was looking at him with devotion. He didn't know what to say, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed listening to the rhythmic breathing of his partner.

When he woke up, Max was alone _. "Would it have been a dream?"_ He thought just for a moment. Turning his head to the empty space next to him, he could see a note from Jörg with his phone number written down and the phrase: **_"Damn! That was good..."_**

In the light of day and in the solitude of his room, Max felt lost... He knew that he could no longer deny what Jörg was causing him when he was around, but he just couldn't accept it... he couldn't conceive to feel attracted to another man...

Leaning back in bed, he observed the trail he and Jörg had left of that madness. Even though Jörg had picked up his belongings, his own clothes were still scattered about the room; the sheets completely messed up and the smell of Jörg in them made him shudder. Sighing, he lay down again, hoping to reconcile the dream and forget that his body was already asking for Jörg again.


	22. A new beginning

**Chapter 22: A new beginning**

**Marc / Kay**

Marc and Kay stayed admiring that incredible landscape for a few minutes until Marc broke free of his embrace: "Come on... we have to rent our skis and look for a good clue to get off," he told Kay as he yanked on his hand.

Marc was happy... those days with Kay in Canada were exceeding all his expectations. He had planned the itinerary with pinpoint accuracy to give Kay a bit of fun and relieve some of the stress caused by the wedding preparations. He knew how perfectionist Kay could be and the fact of the proximity of their wedding had him to the limit.

But, throughout that trip, he realized that he also needed a break and having Kay by his side, only strengthened the decision he had made when he asked him for marriage. "My husband," he murmured, enjoying the sound of those two words on his lips.

Kay was the man of his life, and he knew from experience that not everything would be honey over flakes. There would be wonderful moments like now, but also complicated situations that they would have to overcome to keep together; but he was convinced that he wanted to live all that life would bring him along with Kay. He complemented him, made him want to be a better person and with Kay, it was always the best version of himself. "Soulmates", he told himself, as he delighted in watching him. No matter how much time they spent together, he never tired of feeling grateful for waking up at dawn and watching him sleep peacefully at his side and whisper softly how much he loved him. Although he sometimes assumed that Kay might be listening to him, Kay never said anything about it and Marc continued with that ritual to which he had already become accustomed.

Kay lavished it with pampering and care that he had never received before, small details in the day to day that only served to further strengthen his feelings towards him. Things that might seem trivial, but in the end, were the ones that made him love him more every day... Careful preparation of the foods they liked, going to the club to swim after work even though Kay felt tired, the outings to the bowling alley, or just staying at home watching a movie together... But at no time Kay was irritated with Marc, he just smiled and said: "Since it makes you happy...” Marc watched him and his heart filled with affection whenever he saw Kay go over his own desires to satisfy him.

Kay, in turn, loved Marc more and more each day and that produced a sense of well-being that was unparalleled. When he saw everything that had grown not only as a person but as a couple, he knew that it was worth everything that happened from the moment he decided to go after Marc at the Academy.

All the suffering, all the bitterness, all the fights, and sorrows only served to strengthen even more that love which today crystallized with an impending wedding. Their marriage was proof that the two were always just one, indestructible. Marc never failed to surprise him with extraordinary details: whether it was a surprise dinner in an elegant restaurant to celebrate some important date, a note under his pillow to remind him how transcendent he was in his life or a simple "I love you" told it from the soul, they made Kay falling in love with him.

That's why, when one day, Marc confessed that he could only sleep well in Kay's arms, he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. When Kay was supposed to take night shifts in the job, Marc sent him messages to find out if everything was okay: "Marc, Meine Liebe, it's already 3 in the morning, don't you think you should sleep now? I'm fine, everything's quiet here... "

"You know I can't... I miss your hug," he whispered and Kay knew that on the other side of the line, Marc was pouting with the intention of thrilled him. Kay laughed, imagining that no one else could imagine that this tough, cold man with his subordinates could be so tender. "Oh, pussy..." -and turning so that no one could hear him, he said in a low voice: "I'll be at home soon, try to rest a little bit, I'm going to hang up."

***

At the edge of the descent, they both looked down and Kay said, "Shall we go?" He approached him and placed a brief kiss on Marc's lips and then, each one joined their skis to go down the track with other skiers. The day was beautiful and the snow solid. Kay and Marc were experienced skiers and the initial track didn't present great challenges so that in a few minutes they were at the base going to the cable car that would take them to the next stage. They were happy and stayed hand in hand as they climbed the mountain. Marveled at the scenery, they didn't realize that a couple of skiers watched them closely.

Marc was the first to notice it. One of the men approached them and said in a very serious and threatening tone: "Are you both faggots?" Marc didn't respond. He turned his back and signaled to Kay. The other man approached them, too. "Aren't you ashamed to show yourself this way in front of others?" Kay made a gesture to face him, but Marc stopped him. In response, Marc turned to them and replied coldly looking into the eyes to which he had spoken: "Do you have any problem with this...? You should think what you say before you mess with me or my partner, are you listening to me?" He hissed in a defiant tone.

Some stifled laughter from other skiers and Marc's determined face made the guy recoil. Both men looked at each other and walked away feeling intimidated.

Marc was flushed because of the fury; indignation grew in his chest and he felt like going to them and confronting them, but Kay perceiving the agitation of Marc approached and said close to his ear: "Calm down, Marc, it's not worth it, things like these are going to happen sometimes, but it should not affect us... "

"I know that, but when I heard him talk about you, I couldn't contain myself..." - Marc answered, looking back to where the men had gone, and Kay grabbed his hand and raised it to his lips. "Don't let this incident affect our rest days".

"You're right" -Marc replied with a half-smile and after a pause, he took a deep breath.

They spent the afternoon at Capilano Suspension Bridge Park and were surprised by the walks on the bridge and the big canyons, as well as the lighting and the path in the tree house. They decided to dine at the Cliff House Restaurant where they were able to savor a wild roasted salmon and pumpkin ravioli and drink a delicious wine on the brink of fire in the restaurant's great hall. 

Back at the hotel, it was already midnight when the two bathed after a whole day of walks, fun and good talk. They were exhausted. While they enjoyed a bath in the tub, they talked remembering the pleasant moments since their arrival in Vancouver. Marc was leaning against the tub and between his legs, leaning against his torso, Kay massaged Marc's arms.

"You know...? I was surprised by your reaction when those two guys started to bluff... "Kay said as he turned around to meet Marc's eyes.

Marc looked at him and grimacing, he said in a serious tone: "Yes... Maybe I overreacted, but instinctively I wanted to protect you".

Kay said nothing, just leaned against his chest feeling the rhythmic beats of Marc's heart, thinking how lucky he was to have the man of his life with him that cocky smile that was only for him. A few seconds later, he felt Marc's hard erection crash against of his back, and immediately, his body began to react.

At that moment, Marc began to canoodle his throat and neck with kisses increasingly intense; he felt how Marc's tongue slipped on his wet skin and that simple caress was enough to make Kay moan. Unable to contain himself, he turned to Marc and caught his lips to begin to kiss ardently, demonstrating the lack they felt for each other.

Marc wrapped both hands around Kay's waist and gently pushed him to slide his fingers down Kay's backside and begin to dilate him, and then to penetrate him right there in the tub. Wrapped in those pleasurable sensations, with the warm water caressing their bodies, both enjoyed intensely while the moans of one and another mingled in a single voice when they both ejaculated at the same time.

Later, already lying down, Kay opened his eyes only to see Marc sleeping beside him, arms and legs entwined over him... that hug Kay knew so well and enjoyed intensely. Marc was happy and satisfied and that was all Kay cared about. He slid his fingers down his face as he rewarded the words he constantly heard from Marc at night: "Ich Liebe Dich auch... meine pussy". He closed his eyes and slept exhausted... and happy.

***

**Jörg**

I woke up in the middle of the night somewhat disoriented and I heard a rhythmic breathing that came from the man lying next to me. Max's arm rested heavily on my waist and one of his legs imprisoned mine. We were naked and the luminosity that came through the window allowed me to look around.

I was in his room ... It hadn't been a dream. I had Max in my arms sleeping peacefully and his tangled hair covered part of my face. Carefully, I pulled him back a little to lower my gaze and try to slowly separate myself from his embrace. At each movement, I felt Max stirring to cling to my body, but the heavy sleep soon overcame him and I was able to separate myself from him. I sat on the bed and looked at him with a smile.

I haven't slept in someone else's bed since I had "a relationship" with Kay. All my subsequent encounters were based on hot sex and then... Goodbye.  For me, spending the night with someone is creating a bond too intimate and I wasn't sure that Max or even myself, were prepared for it; so I cautiously searched for my clothes that were watered on the floor and began to dress; I put on my shirt, boxers and pants; I found one of my shoes thrown next to the bathroom, but nowhere could I find the pair; after crawling looking for it, I found it under the bed. I picked it up and went out barefoot from the room, careful not to wake him up.

I was already arriving at the door of the room when I took one last look back. The sheet covered only one side of his body leaving the rest in sight, which made me swallow when I felt the physical response of my body to that image. I felt an irresistible desire to go back to bed to caress him again, but I knew I had to leave.

Suddenly I had an idea: I took a piece of paper and scribbled my phone number along with a short sentence and placed it on the pillow I had left empty. At the entrance door, I opened it carefully and looked defiantly into the hallway. I didn't want anyone to see me leaving Max's house barefoot and with the shoes in my hand at that hour of the dawning.

I entered the house as someone who crosses the finish line of a marathon in the first place. Smiling from ear to ear a brief murmur of happiness escaped me and I threw myself on the sofa in the living room feeling a wave of euphoria that dominated me. And as if I were a child, I laughed openly throwing the shoes up. "Max, Max, Max ..." - I murmured. "Even in my best dreams I couldn't wait for what happened", - I thought satisfied -.

Still, with a startled heart, I got up and went to the kitchen taking a bottle of water and drinking almost all the content; I still felt my body tremble and in some point, a slight burn result of the burning touch of his hands on my skin. I placed the bottle on the sink and left the room; I needed to bathe and then go to bed for a while.

Already in the shower, I enjoyed the warm water sliding over me while smiling remembering the wild sex we had shared. I felt a little more confident about Max and I thought maybe we could go out tomorrow and walk around the city. Fifteen minutes later, I threw myself on the bed with my hands behind my neck. "I would have to thank Kay for that menu test..." I said laughing. I put my cell phone in silence and tried to get some sleep. I wasn't sure what the following days would be like, but one thing I was sure: this night would be one of the most memorable of my life.

***

**Max**

The persistent sound of the cell phone shook him; still drowsy, he answered with a "hallo...", when Gracy's voice on the other side of the line woke him up completely.”  I hope you have a good excuse for not showing up yesterday, doctor..." she said in an accusatory tone. "Or did you forget it, maybe?" She asked sarcastically.

"Gracy... hello... I didn't forget it, I received a visit from... a good friend of mine and I couldn't go, I'm sorry" -he said justifying and with the voice still sleepy due to the dream.

While talking to Gracy, he was stretching and getting up from bed when he noticed the note that Jörg had left on the pillow; he grabbed it between his fingers and began to read it and couldn't contain a half-smile.

"Max, are you still there?" The voice on the other side of the line spoke. "Yes, of course... I hope you've had a great time and please accept my apologies, I'm sorry I couldn't go" - he concluded uneasily -. There was a brief silence. Max was getting impatient and was starting to get up when she replied: "Sure, don’t worries, but we should stay to go another day, what do you think?"

 Without paying much attention to what she said, he replied: "Of course, then we talk then... see you later" -concluded Max cutting the call without giving Gracy chance to respond-. He got up to urinate while holding the note remembering the night before.

It was almost noon, he had slept for about six hours and after a hot shower came out of the bathroom feeling an incredible energy, it seemed that his strength was renewed, he felt light as a ravenous hunger took hold of him. Dressed in shorts, he went to the kitchen to prepare something. He made a sandwich and quickly devoured it; while preparing another, he remembered the saucers he had tasted with Jörg the day before. A frank smile escaped from his lips as he ran a finger along the corner of his mouth to clean some tomato sauce that had been left there. He sucked his finger in the same way that Jörg did and in that moment Max began to feel that hot feeling in his lower belly again.

He remembered Jörg's toned body, the color of his skin, the smell that emanated from his body, the scent of his hair and that promiscuous mouth that had devoured him while allowing him to do what he wanted too; he remembered his fingers tracing his body, his moans and his embrace offering him tranquility in the end. Max bit the sandwich quickly and the euphoria of minutes before was giving rise to another sensation. His mouth went dry so he needed to drink something. He took some juice that was in the fridge and drank it from the container closing the door abruptly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back on the kitchen counter.

Thoughtful, he took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew what he should do. At that moment he felt overwhelmed. He decided that he had to organize his ideas first before making any decision. But at that moment, the most important thing was to rescue that peace he was feeling... He didn't remember the last time he had felt so good. Regardless, he had to admit that he needed more from Jörg. "I need sex, a good casual sex... and nobody needs to know with whom..." he finished wiping his hands and going to his room.

The rest of the day went by normally.  Max answered some e-mails and read some reports. He was doing medical research on his MacBook when his phone started ringing. He looked at it over the small table next to the bed, he had left it there when he spoke with Gracy in the morning; he was a work colleague, who wanted to know if everything was fine since he hadn't gone to the celebration of the previous day. After repeating what he had told Gracy, he hung up. Sitting on the bed, he saw again the note that Jörg had left him; he took it between his fingers and resolved to dial Jörg's cell phone. He took a deep breath and before he started to call, he regretted it disconnecting the call. He stood for a few seconds looking at the phone and then, taking a deep breath once more, he dialed his number again.

After a few seconds, he heard Jörg's deep voice. "Hallo..."

Max was silent. He thought about hanging up, but it was too late. "Eh... hallo" - he answered hesitantly. Jörg, it's me... Max "-he spoke feeling like a moron.

"I know it's you..." -Jörg answered keeping silent.  At that moment, Max became emboldened and said: "Hey, I still have that wine, I thought... I mean..., if you want, we can drink it any day." Max said stammering.

"Yeah, do you want...? Tonight ...?" Jörg asked.

At that moment, Max's heart shot up. "Sure... tonight is fine..." -he answered in a choked voice.

"If that's okay with you, we could drink it here in my house..." Jörg murmured in a voice that drove Max crazy.

Max went on again. "Ok, mmm... I'm reviewing some paperwork, but as soon as I finish I'm going there..."

"No problem... I'll be waiting for you here" - he answered, cutting the call.

Max couldn't believe what he had done... He jumped up on the bed, leaving his arms open and looking at the ceiling with the widest smile that his mouth was capable of producing. His heart began to hit hard again. He looked like a teenager marking the first encounter. With one leap, he went to his computer and kept the document he had been reviewing to read it later; he turned off the computer and bathed. When he finished, he looked in the mirror and saw his beard that was beginning to grow. He thought about shaving, but he thought it would make him lose more time and then he just resolved to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

Already in his dressing room, he looked uncertainly at his wardrobe; he liked to groom himself well but he was nervous, and for a strange reason that he still didn't understand, he wanted to impress Jörg. Finally, he chose a pair of jeans and a white shirt; He put on a pair of tennis shoes and, hurriedly, went to the kitchen. He grabbed the wine bottle and hurried out to the door. As he walked down the hall to Jörg's studio, he felt a sensation like butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Lying against the wall, he rang the doorbell and within seconds the door opened to reveal Jörg dressed in jeans and a short-sleeved shirt that allowed him to see part of his tattoo in the shape of a shark; he received him with a half-smile and with his head, he signaled him to enter. "He really looked stunning," Max thought, as he slowly entered his house, closing the door behind him and feeling how his body anticipated what would happen next...


	23. To be honest

**Chapter 23:  To be honest**

**Marc/Kay/Jörg**

The next day dawned dark and a dense rain soon fell. From the large window of the hotel, they watched the thick layer of water drain in abundance while they nested on each other in bed alternated between brief kisses and loving caresses that lazy morning. They stayed like this until almost noon when they decided to bathe and go down to the hotel restaurant for lunch. They ordered a hot plate followed by juicy pork that they devoured with fervor. A dry wine was served and both went to the hotel hall to rest. There, sitting in a Victorian chair began to talk and Kay, making sure that the area where they were allowed, lit a cigarette and offered another to Marc. Without paying much attention, extended the cigarette to Marc while with the other kept the lighter. Marc didn't move. He rejected the cigarette with his head and, looking steadily at him, said: "Don't you think we should stop with this shit? It's a fact that we will have a baby at home and it would not be good for him or her, do you agree?"

Kay was surprised because he didn't expect that at least he hadn't thought about it. And then, blowing hard the smoke that still had in the mouth, he extinguished the cigarette with force in the ashtray and turning towards Marc he answered to him: "You are right..."

Still, in the living room, both were talking animatedly when Kay's phone started ringing. "It's Jörg" -Kay told Marc while pressing the key in order to answer the phone. "Hey guys, how are things over there?"

"Hello, Kay... I hope not to interrupt; I just wanted to know how you are and tell you that the menu has already been defined..." And pausing, then continued: "I hope you like the choices we made, I confess that I felt very nervous at the beginning but later things were adjusted "-concluded laughing.

Looking surprised at Marc, Kay said smiling: "We did? Who did you go with, Jörg?" -And putting on the speaker for Marc: "Jörg went with someone to choose our menu." Marc went over to the phone: "Wow, we hope you bring him our house to meet before marriage, right?" - Both smile while Jörg felt uncomfortable: "Friends, stop with that... is not what you are thinking, I brought a person with me but we are just friends. That’s it." Marc and Kay still were playing: "Jörg, feel comfortable to take him to the ceremony too, we want to know him... maybe he is the one... Who knows? -Completed Marc looking at Kay.

After a few more minutes talking to Jörg, they finished the conversation and they went out. Marc and Kay then went up to the room. The rain had stopped and the weather, although cold, invited a walk that autumn Sunday. So, they did that.

***

 

I hung up the call after sending hugs to Kay and Marc.

The temperature inside my house was nice because I had turned on the heat, regulated the light intensity, and chosen the perfect background music to get a typical seduction scene as a result, one that any movie director would have approved.

While I was waiting for him, I opened a beer and listened to the new track I had been working on, because particularly this melody reminded me of Max and the first encounter we had… I could say that, in part, he had inspired me to record it. There were tough and fast rhythms, but mixed with the sampler and the synthesize, they turned out as an exceptional rhythm…That’s the way in which I could describe how the sex was with Max: rhythmic, hard and sensual but always left you wanting more.

Twenty minutes after Max called me, the doorbell of my studio started ringing, letting me know that he didn’t regret it; I took a deep breath and just then I was able to relax because deep down I was afraid that in the last moment, Max would have changed his mind.

When I opened the door, I saw him with a bottle in his hand and a nervous smile on his face; I smiled at him and, with a head gesture, invited him inside. When he passed beside me, I inhaled deeply because he smelled exquisite: a bit of lavender, citron, and sandalwood; which, from now on,-I was sure- when I smelled that scent I would automatically associate it with him.

“Do you want to get a beer or do you want a glass of wine?”- I asked while I received the bottle he had brought-.

Visibly anxious, he sat on the sofa answering to me: “A beer I find to start, danke”

I agreed and then headed to the kitchen. While I opened the beer and walked back to the living room, I heard he said raising his voice a little bit “This is such a good song, who plays it?”

 I handed him the can and at the time I sat in front of him, I answered: “It’s good, isn’t it?” In my next presentation, I’ll play it for the first time, I’m just getting the last details done”- I concluded while he touched my leg at the song’s rhythm.-

“So it is yours... obviously, how couldn’t I realize it? You’re talented”.

I smiled because of the compliment and hit my beer against his so I could have a big gulp after.

He imitated me.

“I’d love to see you on stage” - He said suddenly-.

“Really?”- his request was a bit unexpected-.

“Of course, didn’t do you think that a doctor like me wouldn’t like to have fun?”

Without being able to contain, I whispered with the intention of provoking him: “I am sure you know how to have fun”

An intense blush covered his cheeks because of the double sense in the sentence and that gave me great satisfaction.

All of a sudden looking at me steadily, he answered: “If I can be honest with you, I must admit why I’m here... I shouldn’t”.  –he concluded looking away-.

It was the perfect moment to talk about what was happening because since the first time we had sex, he had opened up with me and I didn’t have intentions of letting go this opportunity. For me, it was strange, since I didn’t know where I was getting in with him because I hadn’t had sex with a man that didn’t have clear what his sexual preferences.

“Max, it is clear that it’s not a secret that I like you and what’s happening between us produces me a lot of curiosity... this is the first time I have sex with someone who’s not sure if he wants to do it”.- I let go of him watching very carefully what his reaction would be-.

Max looked at me and, for a moment without saying anything, he looked down concentrating on the rest of his drink. There were a few seconds that seemed like an eternity to me before he spoke again.

“This is very confusing for me because I like women and I had never felt attracted for men before... until I knew you”.  And he continued: "When I was a teenager, a friend and I kissed each other once ... but it didn't happen anything else; I always liked women... a lot of women, I must confess...”

He looked at me and said: "You say you don't understand me, but the truth is that I can't even understand what is happening to me... I like to be with you, it's just what I know and it's just that it matters" -Finalized looking at me seriously.

Max seemed willing to clarify the situation as much as I did, I felt his breathing become agitated and, leaving the beer, he approached and sat on the seat next to me: "Jörg, we don't need anything beyond." I know that you also like to have sex with me, we just need to continue like this and take advantage of these moments together"

Max got up from the couch and, as if we were closing a business, a handshake sealed our conversation.

"Exactly" -he spoke that word so close that I could feel the hot breath mixed with the beer that came from his mouth. He smiled in agreement and foreseeing his next step. "Perfect" -He said, apparently talking to himself-.

After that nothing else was said. Max wrapped me in a deep kiss holding my face firmly as he hugged me tightly. I clearly saw that broad, white smile on his lips. Max was happy and seemed relieved. His embrace showed how much he was concerned and I couldn't think of anything else but that my body screamed for him as his mouth ran down my neck and his hands came down in a rough way to get rid of my shirt. I felt when he pulled it out and I felt when he looked hungrily at my chest.

Max was easily aroused. Without saying anything, I pushed him hard, making him felt amazed. Max stumbled while I played it forward without caring what he was thinking. When he swayed, I pushed him again. "Jörg..." -Max said without understanding anything. I approached and I hit my hands on his chest playing again. "Jörg... you drive me crazy."

One more push. This time Max stumbled on the couch. "Shhh..." I murmured, biting his lips. Without saying anything, I continued with that scene looking seriously and fixedly at him until I sensed that we were at the door of my room. Max was leaning against the door and I noticed his hard cock pierced in his shorts.

I approached until we were face to face again so close that it was to feel the beating of his heart. We both breathed with difficulty due to our struggle and so without any preamble, I gently shrugged my lips to his and gave him a brief and tender touch of tongue. He opened his mouth to expire and I ran my fingers down his face softly. Max smiled intoxicated with desire and his eyes followed me impatiently as he watched as I removed his shirt, and then as he slipped his hand through his trousers trying to open at all costs the zipper. All this without taking our eyes off each other. Max didn't hide his satisfaction. Then, both without clothes, smile at each other while taking him by the hand and took him into the room: "Fuck, Max... I want to see what you have for me..." I whispered.

We spent the whole night together and had fun without being shy. That frank conversation was a watershed in my life. Now I was calm because I knew exactly how each of us felt about this peculiar relationship and the course of our encounters had finally been resolved. Good sex, free sex, and no ties. I felt again like that Jörg of before, happy and without fear of living only the moment. No obligations or ties, no later complications or charges. The adrenaline of the crazy life of the old days came back reviving my veins with pure vigor and desire. "I'm like that, that's me, I live, and I'm not going to let anyone change my life again," I said to myself as I watched him and I wrapped around that naked body and ready to give me pleasure.

They were hours where what mattered was only to satisfy the desire that we had of the body of each other. I told Max one night of sex where we could satisfy our fantasies and Max allowed himself to show beyond the limits of his imagination. We've both never met someone like that. Max was dazzled by the discoveries that helped him to unravel his own body and I was attracted by that agony and despair that Max's eyes imputed to me. For more than once I felt his fierce hands searching under the sheets when I woke up between a slight dream and another. The need stamped on his kisses and the words full of lust that Max whispered in my ear confirmed that nothing else mattered there. Only our discoveries.  Only our whispers and moans of pleasure. Only the light touch of caress after fucking. Only hot and hard sex.

There were few interruptions, we left the room only for lunch and Max took the opportunity to return some calls while I ordered some sandwiches for delivery in a cafeteria that is very close to our studio. Max didn't want to go out to eat and I'm not very good in the kitchen so we decided to order food at home. After the request, I went to the kitchen and when I returned Max was still on the phone: "No, tomorrow I'll talk to Wolfgang, now I can't... No, no... tomorrow... See you tomorrow! “And he hung up. The vision was perfect. Leaning back to the balcony his body was sculptural, wide torso, hard abdomen, well-turned legs; at that moment I perceived that he was right. We don't need more, we have everything: sex and the body of the other that matters, what we need.

Hugging him behind, I leaned my head against his shoulder and asked, "Any problem?" Leaning back in my embrace and squeezing my arms that wrapped around his waist, he replied: "Only one... I'm starving!" -he said laughing as he turned on his side to bite my chin. With one blow I dodged and turned smiling when I turned my back on him. He stood without understanding anything, watching me walk away with brief glances in his direction. Max followed me to the room and saw the bathroom door that I left open. Smiling, I went through the door when he felt the firm touch of my hand pulling on his arm. Without resistance, Max succumbed inside the bathroom where I already waiting for him. As I approached with a kiss I threw him into the bathtub. The smiles and the click of our kisses could be heard beyond those walls. At that time we didn't remember any more of the food that cooled in the hands of the deliveryman who rang the apartment's bell again and again.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Max's careless face runs down the aisle from one side to the other until his eyes meet the cold food on the doorstep. At the moment, the man looked so comfortable in his neighbor's house, wearing only his underpants, his unraveled and wet hair falling over his eyes, a broad smile stamped on his face. "

Jörg, looked breathlessly at the bed still in disarray after he and Max spent the whole day together, talking and doing what he liked best: sex.

Max left a little over an hour ago, and his perfume was still in the room and on the skin of his entire body. Going to the kitchen to drink he thought he felt his perfume in the living room and in the kitchen too. "How is that possible?" It seems to await my senses "he thought as he opened the refrigerator and noticed smiling that in addition to the smell, Max had also left the bottle of wine...

The image of those memories dissipated as the night deepened. Almost 11 hours later, and after checking some documents from the office I was calm. The next day would be a lot of work. I turned off the lights and could only hear the sound coming from the street. The half-light coming through the window gave the room a tone of calm so deep that I almost immediately succumbed to sleep. But not before noticing that the smell of him was still there... "who would say?" I thought as I yawned and sank into the softness of the perfumed sheets.

***


	24. An interesting dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! 
> 
> First of all, we want to apologize for almost a month without any updates, but we are here with a long chapter...
> 
> We are expecting your feedback if you are still with us! 
> 
> xoxo

**Chapter 24: An interesting dinner**

**Monday**

**Jörg / Max**

With two meetings scheduled my team and I did not manage to leave the office all day; during lunch, we ate Chinese food in the meeting room while we evaluated some proposals for the new cover of the album. According to the programmed, the new material would be coming up to the market in a couple of months and that caused me a huge satisfaction not only for the achievement per se but also, because I always would remember Max each time I heard it. 

Around ten o'clock at night, I went home carrying my backpack and some folders that I dropped heavily on a chair almost at the entrance to later throw myself exhausted on the couch; I stayed there for a few minutes with my eyes closed feeling my breathing slow down and how little by little I relaxed after a strenuous day at work.

After a long bath I threw myself on the bed and got into the sheets making almost instantly, the aroma of Max flood my nostrils; suddenly, the memories of the previous night made my heart begin to beat faster than normal. Little by little the dream came over me and a warm wave of tranquility invaded me brought by the soft scent of lavender and sandalwood so that the last thing that came to my mind were flashes of a cloudy vision of Max lying next to me... Deep and restful sleep enveloped me completely.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Concentrated in front of his laptop, Max hadn't realized that it was already dark, but it was the grunts of his stomach that forced him to return to reality... He hadn't eaten a bite since morning and more than eight hours later his body demanded food. He rubbed his hands against his eyelids and stretched out in his chair as he read enthusiastically the last paragraphs of his most recent research.

It was true that he hadn't made a mistake regarding his profession, he said to himself convinced since he could spend hours in an "O.R" saving a life as well as studying and working on his project on monoclonal antibodies and their action on some types of cancers. He had decided to do "home office" in order to devote full time to this project that he was passionate about and it was a fact that the work of the hospital would not allow him to advance as he had planned.

He got up satisfied and made short stretch movements as he headed for the balcony of the room. He stayed there for a few minutes breathing the cold breeze of the night when he heard a dry noise coming from Jörg's apartment. The door hit hard and what he heard next was the sound of objects being thrown to the floor and the creaking of the sofa when someone was abruptly received in it. He held his breath in order to hear something else, but a dead silence filled the night. Jörg had arrived and was only a few meters away from him ... the desire to be there was so great that it shocked him. "What was going on with him?" He thought, overwhelmed by not understanding his feelings.

He smiled a half smile and stomped steadily towards his room. Trying not to give more thought to the matter that had him on his head, he lay down heavily on his bed determined to rest. "Tomorrow will be another day... do not think more about him," he thought resolutely. But his subconscious was not so obedient since that night Jörg was the main actor of his dreams. "

**Wednesday**

**Jörg**

I woke up because of the shrill sound of the phone; still stunned I fumbled in bed looking for the device but when I found it I had already lost the call. I narrowed my eyes trying to focus and saw that Kay was the one who had called. As I sat up on the mattress, I dialed Kay's number and waited a couple of rings until I heard his voice.

 _"Kay... How are you?"_ I greeted him still in a sleepy voice as I saw that the clock that hung on the wall marked seven o'clock in the morning.

"Jörg... did I wake you?" He asked laughing. "Sorry... but due to the jet lag, we have not been able to sleep properly... Anyway, I'm calling you to let you know that this weekend Marc and I organize a dinner in our house to check the last earrings before the wedding and of course you should be present..."

When Kay finished the sentence, I could hear Marc's shout: "And your friend too!

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh because of Marc's sarcasm, and then I answered: "I'm glad you guys are back... and of course I'll be there... but about my friend, I can't promise anything..." I answered honestly -.

"Perfect! See you at eight o'clock at night... and Jörg? I look forward to meeting that friend of yours who had to achieve you such a good mood, "Kay said cheerfully.

I shook my head when I heard Kay's last words, still smiling and looked out the window, admiring a beautiful sunrise; the sky was clean as it had not been seen in Munich for a long time. Suddenly, the car horn and the bustle of the people passing by brought me suddenly to reality.

I looked at my watch and realized that I had slept almost eight hours in a row. "Pfff... the last days were very exhausting," I thought as I went to the shower to start a normal day in that routine of commitments in which my life had been transformed.

I arrived late at the office and, according to the plan my day was taken over by completely bureaucratic and highly stressful activities. I began to feel the lack of that hectic life and without programming that I had before when I spent the night playing and having fun and sleeping all day. A good feeling of nostalgia began to flood me at the same time it reminded me of the emptiness and loneliness that crazy life brought me with the passing of days. "Come on, Jörg ... that time has passed ..." I muttered to myself as I held up the phone to start another meeting with my advisers.

"... Then if we don't have anything on the agenda anymore, and I hope not ... I think we can close for today ..." I affirmed after all the laughter stopped. He kept some documents in the portfolio when someone proposed: "You know what, buddies? We should go to celebrate at the Atzinger, what do you think?" The sound of palms and shouts of the commemoration of others were the answer I feared... I smiled, although inside I knew that it was what I wanted to do least, however, shrugging my shoulders to the inevitable; I nodded while walking with my team to the exit. 

Whoever looked at the door of the entrance would never know that it was before a superb bar. Spacious without being too big, cozy without being crowded, it is a nice place to drink and hang out with friends. Diners vary according to the schedule, from people who work in the offices in the early afternoon to young people at the end of the night. Frequented by few tourists for not knowing the place is the meeting point for a good conversation.

We sat close to the stage and after ordering our drinks I made the recognition of the place by looking at the people nearby and greeting them with a slight nod. On the stage, a local band cheered the audience and little by little the place was filling up. The fluorescent lights filled our eyes and gave a very lively climate, while we toasted and ate satisfied.

A couple of hours later, and with several drinks on top, my mood had improved substantially ... I drank and laughed at the jokes that were told at the table and there was nothing that bothered me until out of the corner of my eye, I saw...

I didn't know how long I had been there or if he had seen me when he arrived but sitting a few meters away from me, Max was talking animatedly with some people. When I saw him I felt a twitch in my stomach and my hands began to tremble imperceptibly. He looked very attractive with a black shirt and dark jeans. His mouth was wide and his eyes seemed bluer than the last time I saw him. He was very focused on the conversation he was having with an extremely exuberant woman who was sitting very close to him.

The woman was worthy of any magazine cover and seemed to be more than satisfied with the attention Max was lavishing on her. He spoke to her ear and he, in turn, took the opportunity to wrap his arm around the back of her chair and bring his head close to hers. They seemed intimate and gave signs that they were very involved with each other to the point that their conversations were not divided with the rest of the group that laughed and offered others to what was happening with that pair.

From that moment on nothing was the same for me. The sense of well-being that moment before I felt, vanished as if by magic; I lost my concentration and couldn't look away from the two. Max was so attentive to each and every one of the movements of that brunette that he did not realize that I was a few meters away from him wishing he would notice my presence ... "Scheiße ..." -I whispered annoyed-.

Half an hour later, physically and emotionally tired of all this, I warned Rose and Marvin that I needed to leave. I left a couple of bills on the table and then I got up to go pulling the chair with more force than necessary, hoping that Max would turn around and notice my presence, but my tactic was useless since he did not take off the look of the young woman. Just as he walked in front of them, Max raised his hand to brush his cheek very gently and close the space between them with a deep and intense kiss.

I must admit that I was unprepared to see that because for some strange reason it affected me more than I wanted to acknowledge. "Fuck ... what's wrong with you?" I scolded annoyed as I quickened my pace to get out of that place.

At home and calmer, I reflected on the events and asked myself: "But what are you expecting? We are in an open relationship and he never deceived you about that". I turned in bed and trying not to give more importance to the matter I concluded: "It is only sex what we want from each other ... it's all good".

It was a long time before I could relax and sleep, but far from being able to forget everything I was bombarded in my dreams by a couple formed by a beautiful brunette and a sexy blonde who laughed and kissed showing the strong attraction they felt the one for the other.

**Max**

He had made a lot of progress in his research. These days locked in-house and dedicated to his project could see how successful his decision had been. He left the bathroom when Vicent, a friend from work, phoned inviting him tonight to drink something and spend time with some colleagues.

He immediately thought about rejecting the proposal since he still had a lot of work to do, but when he looked at the stack of books on the desk, he sighed and replied: "Of course, you can count on me.

While he wrote down the address he saw that it was less than an hour away. "Ok, see you there," he said as he hung up the phone and went to the dressing room to change clothes, ten minutes later he went out at a rapid pace and, while closing the front door, looked towards the neighboring apartment. He didn't see Jörg and suddenly felt an immense need to see him. He hesitated, taking a few uncertain steps towards the door of his house but stopped abruptly as he knew that when he came face to face with him, he was not going to articulate a word, so he simply went on his way to the elevator, although deep down he knew that he didn't want to talk, but only to see him and feel his presence ... A strange sensation of emptiness seized him and sighing he left at a fast pace towards his car.

Twenty minutes later, he was at the bar surrounded by friends drinking whiskey on the rocks; the place was incredibly welcoming and the music enjoyable. I was talking with a couple of colleagues when a beautiful and dark woman approached them.

It turned out to be an acquaintance of Vincent, called Elisabeth with long hair and green eyes, her dark skin contrasted with the white of the dress perfectly adjusted to her body, which showed a sculptural figure. The chemistry between the two was immediate, so enjoying the music they sat in a couple of seats away from the rest of the group and began to chat animatedly.

From then on they didn't separate from each other; while she told him that she was a catwalk model and that she was in Munich to appear at a parade the following weekend, Max told her about his work at the hospital. He was delighted with that brunette with the perfect smile, so for a moment he forgot his internal conflicts and devoted himself to enjoy a generous cleavage and a pleasant conversation.

At some point during the night, while he drank the last sip of his drink, he thought he saw out of the corner of his eye a man very similar to Jörg who was walking towards the toilets. Five minutes later, he corroborated it. Jörg was sitting at a couple of tables where he was standing and chatting with Marvin and Rose - the work colleagues he had met a few weeks ago. He decided to ignore him and act as if he hadn't seen him, but at that moment he felt Elisabeth's fingers brushing against his chin, demanding attention.

"What's wrong Max, is everything okay?" The young woman asked turning to where Jörg was.

"Sure... just some friends I've seen, but it doesn't matter" -he answered turning to her as he brushed her shoulder with his fingertips as he had put his arm on the back of her chair.

She cringed at the touch and grinned at him. "Would you like to go somewhere else where we can talk more quietly?" Max asked in an impulse.

"Of course ..." he said without further ado, showing a wide smile that said it all.

Although Jörg didn't turn to where they were, he knew from the tenseness of his shoulders and the stiffness in his jaw, that he had noticed his presence, so he decided to flirt openly with the woman he had just met. He felt a strange feeling to be observed by Jörg, he wanted him to know that in this game they had decided to play, he was the one who had the reins of it and could have sex with whomever he wanted and when he wanted. Because he wasn’t gay... "Fuck ..." he thought annoyed, as he approached the brunette to seduce her openly.

That night Max got drunk and ended the evening by taking Elisabeth to his apartment, where casual sex was pretty good and he could forget for a moment the doubts that tormented him lately.

The next morning, he woke up with a slight headache and the sensation of being precipitated. Generally, he wasn't one of those men who slept with stranger women, but the reality was that lately nothing he did make much sense. The smell of coffee followed by Beth entering his room, made him sit stunned on the bed. "Good morning ..." -said Elisabeth, as she went to the window that opened onto the balcony and opened it wide open; dressed only in his shirt, she turned her back on the landscape. Slowly she turned to him and, holding up the coffee cup she held in one hand, smiled at him inviting him to get up. From where he was and thanks to the sun's rays, he could see her naked body through the thin fabric of his shirt. She was spectacular, had a goddess body and was frankly beautiful. Following his instincts, he got up from the bed and headed towards her. They greeted each other with a brief brush of lips and she handed him the steaming mug. Max took a couple of sips of coffee and then set it aside and gave Beth all her attention. She began to lavish a series of kisses along his jaw and neck and he answered openly but not with the same intensity as the night before. For some strange reason, in the light of day and without the effect of alcohol, it no longer seemed so exciting to have sex with that beautiful woman...

"Shit!" He thought when the image of Jörg with his naked torso came to mind. Trying to remove that image, he lifted Elisabeth with both arms to go back to the bedroom.

**Thursday**

**Jörg**

It had been a fatal night since I had not been able to sleep until late at night and I knew perfectly well that Max was the reason. Annoyed by the feelings that surrounded me, I tried to put out those thoughts and dressed quickly. Before leaving my studio, I went to the balcony to close the curtains but the image of a couple kissing stopped me in my tracks. I stepped aside to avoid being seen, but as much as I wanted I could not separate my eyes from Max while I kissed and caressed that brunette. "What the fuck?" I scolded, breathing deeply. The feeling of discomfort that caused me that show was out of all logic. Was it true that this was happening to me? I who scoffed at being a free soul without ties? After what I had lived with Kay and Marc? Max's was just sex. SEX and nothing else... so if I had it clear, what happened to me? Why did I feel physically and mentally fatal? "

Summoning all the strength of will that still remained; I turned around and left my studio slamming the door louder than necessary. I decided not to wait for the elevator and I went down the steps two by two until I got to my car. There, I started the engine and pressing the accelerator fully I went out at full speed to the office. I arrived much earlier than usual and locked myself in my office, although it was not necessary since no one had arrived yet. I spent the rest of the day in a bad mood and did not even go out to lunch; I ordered food to take away and leaving the administrative earrings aside, I locked myself in my recording studio so that nobody would bother me for the rest of the day. I hated feeling like this. When I left there, it had already darkened and everyone had gone home, so I silently thanked that gesture. I took my phone that I had left in my desk drawer and pressed the elevator button. As I walked down to the parking lot, I saw that I had a couple of messages and a missed call from Max ... I put the phone back in my pants pocket and left. In the car, I turned on the stereo and turned up the volume; while I was going to Planegg, I thought about how complicated my life had become in recent weeks.

**Friday**

**Jörg**

It was six in the morning when the cell phone vibrated on the desk next to my bed; still drowsy I got up and got up because I had set the alarm to go out early in the morning. I dressed hurriedly and left after washing my face and teeth. The cold morning air hit my face enjoying that feeling. There were few passersby so I took advantage of the solitude of the street to start jogging. I took the hood of my jacket and set it on my head to start my journey in the Englischer Garten.

An hour later I returned home enveloped by an incredible sense of well-being. The adrenaline of the race made me feel good so after a generous bath, I decided to prepare my breakfast. I was reviewing the last details of a contract while I drank the rest of the orange juice, put the papers inside the portfolio and took the keys that were on the dining table leaving my apartment; standing in front of the elevator, I expected the doors to open when the door to Max's apartment opened and he came out with a smile when he saw me. He started walking towards me, still smiling and offering me his hand, he shook mine hard.

"Jörg? Eh... are you ok?" He asked.

 "All right, and you?" I answered dryly as I repeatedly pressed the elevator button again.

"I'm fine, I dialed you yesterday... didn't you see my call?" Max asked curiously.

At that moment the memories of him with the brunette on the balcony returned to my mind and I couldn't control my outrage: "Oh, yes, I'm sorry ... but I was busy and then I forgot it", - I said in revenge turning my head towards the elevator again.

Max was silent apparently, not knowing what to say. A few seconds later, and seeing that he did not articulate a word, I turned to look at him when he began to speak:

"Well... Jörg, I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, I ..." -but I did not let him conclude: "Look ... I just wanted to say that these days are very complicated at work, that's all" - I said in a low tone, somewhat regretful for being rude intentionally. And to break the ice, I continued: "... Tomorrow I have a dinner at the house of those friends who are going to get married ... and I thought that if you don't have anything better to do you could come with me... What do you say?" I commented animatedly trying to separate the climate of tension that had been established.

Max was somewhat hesitant and with a half-smile answered: "I don't know Jörg... I called you to see if we could meet for dinner... but you and I alone... the truth is that I'm not prepared to answer questions about us ... I would feel very uncomfortable because I would not know what to answer ... "-he said sincerely-.

At that moment, I knew that Max was not ready to have a relationship with me and I was unconsciously pushing him into something that had no future. But reality had to admit that it would make me very happy if he accepted at least his sexual preferences.

Nothing I thought, I said it out loud, on the contrary, I just nodded and answered: "I understand you, but you really do not have to worry. Marc and Kay are quite discreet and do not like to delve into the lives of others. I'm sure you'll have a good time ... of course unless you have plans with someone else. I concluded without being able to avoid it.

"With someone else? Is there something you want to tell me? I saw you at the bar the other night Jörg. He answered, staring at me.

"I do not know what you mean ... I did not see you," I lied.

"Well, I thought you told me this because you saw me going out with that woman; but if not, forget it. Also, we both know that whatever is happening to us is just sex and it's temporary ... Is not it? "He asked, staring at me.

"Sure Max ... that's the way it is" -I answered with a big smile, but deep down I was far from happy.

"Well ... I like that we are clear. If so, then I'll be happy to accompany you to the dinner with your friends "-he finished patting me on the shoulder and turning away walked away humming a song-.

I, for one, felt annoyed. Not having the ability to control my emotions made me feel bad ... and the fact that Max did not feel in the least like me, caused me discomfort.

**Saturday**

**Jörg**

I felt very irritable... It was the third time I pressed the doorbell of Max's apartment and it showed no sign of life. "Shit! Did he give up? "I thought as I searched for my cell phone in my pants pocket.

Once I pulled it out, I dialed Max's number and put the headset on my ear. One, two, three tones and nothing ... Resigned, I turned around thinking about what I would say to Marc and Kay about why I would arrive alone when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Max holding his cell phone in one hand and a blue shirt in the other. Dressed only in blue jeans showed the naked torso and hair tousled. It was evident that he had just awakened.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not avoid looking at him from head to toe and he, noticing the meticulous inspection to which he was subjected on my behalf, replied smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry ... I had a guard in the hospital and I got very tired ... I told myself that I would only rest a few minutes and then get ready but I think I fell asleep" - He explained by way of apology.

"It's okay ... do not worry," I said smiling as he lifted the bottle of wine he was holding and said, "are we going?"

"Sure ... give me five minutes. Do you want to pass? "

Knowing that I could not trust my sane mind, I decided to wait for him downstairs. As I felt at that moment, I was sure that I would corral him against the wall and start kissing him until I ended up in his bed and I definitely could not do that if I wanted Kay and Marc to know him ...

"I'd rather wait for you down ... do not delay" -I answered, as I turned around and began to descend the steps two by two, unable to avoid smiling to myself, seeing Max's disappointed face when he heard my answer.

Ten minutes later, we both adjusted our belts to start the car and go to my friends' house; the tour was fast and the silence broke only when we talked about the climate of the city or about some of the work since neither of them touched on deeper issues. 

Near nine o'clock at night, standing in front of Marc's door and Kay rang the bell while watching Max stir nervously, so hurrying to the steps that approached the door, I approached him and whispered to him ear:

"Relax ... you’ll have a good time, relax."

A few seconds later the door opened to give way to Marc who smiled animatedly when confirming our presence. After the rigorous presentations, we entered the lobby where we saw Kay descending the stairs.

Instinctively, I approached Max and put my arm around his back, patting him a couple of times. I did not know why, but I wanted Marc and Kay to know that Max was not the same as the rest of the companions who paraded in their house or in the bars keeping me company for a while. At that moment, I realized to my regret, that Max was becoming important to me and that he fervently wanted that feeling to be reciprocal; but as soon as I patted it I knew I had made a mistake since Max's rigid back showed me how uncomfortable he felt at that moment.

So, trying to mend my stupidity, I separated from him and turned to Kay to ask for a beer and started walking with him into the kitchen leaving Max with Marc who led him to the room with the rest of the guests.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I heard Kay mock:

"But what's wrong with you, huh? I've never seen you behave like Jörg tonight ... it seems he hit you hard, did not he? "He concluded handing me a beer and crashing his against the glass container he had just given me. 

"What can I tell you, Kay? I do not even know myself what terrain I'm trampling with him ... It seems that lately, I've been trying to do the wrong things over and over again ... "he said a little bit sad.

"Why do you say it?" He asked interestedly.

"Because he's straight ... well, that's what he says. The fact is that he does not know what he wants and at this point, it seems that I do not either "-Finally I recognized annoyed-.

"Come on, do not give such importance to the fact and enjoy tonight. Time puts all things in their place; Be confident that what happens between you will be the best for you, "he concluded as we left the kitchen to join the others.

"You're right" I nodded, knowing it was like that.

The atmosphere between Max and me was improving as the evening went on. I was happy to greet several friends and colleagues of Marc and Kay, among them Alexander who had returned to Munich a couple of months ago and had a long time not to see.

We all talked animatedly and I was able to confirm once again how close Marc and Kay are each day. The complicity between them is perceived at first sight; Marc cannot stay five minutes without looking for Kay with his eyes and Kay, for his part, is aware that Marc is comfortable at all times.

"I've never seen such a stable relationship between two men to the point of wanting to share their life and decide to get married," Max confided in awe, looking interested in each of the interactions between Marc and Kay.

I nodded smiling, knowing that many homo or heterosexual couples would want to have even a quarter of the chemistry and complicity that Marc and Kay felt for each other ... including me.

After a while, Marc shared with us how stressed Kay was about the preparations for the wedding and Kay on his part, he responded by kissing him and saying that the situation was the other way around. Everyone laughed and listened intently to the stories they told of their trip to Canada where the most important thing was the possibility of making their dreams come true and being able to conceive a child through a surrogate pregnancy.

While they shared their happiness, I saw out of the corner of my eye Max's reaction to knowing that. I really did not expect it, but from his reaction, I knew that he did not judge anything he was listening to at all; on the contrary, it seemed that he wanted to absorb everything he could about the way of life of a stable gay couple.

A few hours later, the evening became even more enjoyable and Max quickly mingled with the guests. I could not accompany him since he was always in a wheel of people talking and laughing at will. Later I saw him talking animatedly with Marc and Kay while showing them something on his mobile.

The dinner was delicious and a buzz of compliments to the food spread to Kay who smiled satisfied. Marc looked at him with devotion and I noticed that several times Max captured that climate between them.

In the end, everyone was dispersing and Max and I sat in the living room while we had another glass of red wine and chatted pleasantly about everything and nothing.

At some point, a comfortable silence settled between us, while I watched people converse and laugh when I heard Max whisper in my ear: "You were very quiet during dinner".

"I was watching you" - I thought to myself -. "It may be, but the truth is that some guests are so nice that I prefer to listen to have to talk, do you understand?”- I answered at the end.

Max nodded. He looked at Marc and Kay who were talking to Alexander and he said: "I liked them... your friends are sensational people, thank you for that invitation" -said me referring to the menu test- He extended his hand on my leg and squeezed it slowly while he sipped the glass of wine while asking: "Is it our wine?" he asked, looking at me but when he realized that someone had passed near where we were, he quickly withdrew his hand and began to look both ways see if anyone had noticed that intimate gesture.

My heart shot up. Immobilized on that couch I could not take my eyes off him.

Seeing that nobody was in the least interested in us, Max recovered a little confidence and slowly approaching my ear, he whispered to me: "I have a wine at home that I would like you to taste ... it's de-li-cious "-he finished licking his lips.

At that moment I thought I was going to go crazy. Max was playing with me. He knew that I could not do anything there and he was taking advantage of the situation to drive me crazy.

"Of course I'd like to try it ..." I said challenging him.

"Perfect ... I want to show you everything I have for you," he said hoarsely.

I moved in the chair messily and Max breathed a little faster than normal while saying: "What's wrong, Jörg?" - pretending to drink something from his empty glass. 

"You know very well what I want, Max," he said hoarsely.

We were so close to each other that I could feel Max's eyes on my pants just to see if my stick was hard. When he confirmed it, he smiled and got up.

"Max ... Max!" I whispered trying to hold his arm in. He went out to fill his glass again and stood there watching me, while I put a cushion on my legs waiting for my erection to subside so I could get up and drag Max off once and for all to the car.

Five minutes later, we said goodbye when Marc confessed: "I think you've found the person you needed, my friend."

I looked at him surprised without knowing what to say. At that time Kay came to say goodbye to us and say by way of farewell: "Max, it was great to meet you and we will be happy to see you again at our wedding ..." -As he handed an arm on Marc's shoulders-.

We both said goodbye and got into the car; it seemed that neither of us wanted to talk about anything, we just wanted to get to Planegg and finish what we had started. Max looked thoughtfully out the window while I stepped anxiously to get home.

We entered the empty elevator and I had to make a supernatural effort not to kiss him there in front of the elevator cameras. In the hall, Max went in front of me and I hugged him from behind but I had to separate when I saw a man coming out of one of the apartments on the side. Breathing heavily I waited to open the door and we went into his apartment together.

Max tried to close the door but his hands did not hit the lock because of my kisses and bites on his body, ripping off his clothes, taking mine out, kissing him madly, when I saw we were already in his room, naked and completely crazy whispering dirty words and making marks with hands on the body of the other with grips that gave our need. Max moaned loudly and bit me, attacking him with tongue kisses as hot as the sucks on his chest and his cock. I scanned every inch of his body tightly, smiling when Max asked for more and muttering when he finally turned me back against him and I could only offer myself to him completely.

**Sunday**

**Jörg**

Kisses and many caresses. That was our morning that hot Sunday. I felt that Max was doing what he could to leave me at will at home. I was surprised when on waking he offered to ask for food to have breakfast together. For a moment, I thought he would want me to go home and leave him alone, but the fact of wanting to spend more time together, made me wonder if it really was just sex as he had previously assured.

After breakfast, he convinced me to take a shower together, which ended in another session of hot sex. Hours later, we saw television lying on the soft sofa in his living room. We looked like a couple spending any Sunday at home without worries; occasionally, Max stroked my arm with the tips of his fingers, something that was not even remotely accustomed, but more surprised when he answered my question about the woman in the photograph that rested on the side table.

So I knew it was her mother and I saw how visibly moved Max described her meticulously and told me how she and his father worked hard so that he could study. Then he hugged me roughly and kissed me. A feeling of fullness and happiness invaded me and I could not help but wonder: "Is it really just sex?"

It was already night and I was still at home ... Against all odds, we had spent the whole day talking about everything and nothing ... At that moment his phone began to ring and when he saw the screen, Max's face changed completely; with a grimace, he diverted the call and tried to resume the conversation.

The phone rang again. "Hallo..." -he answered without looking at me.

He got up from the couch and started talking in a very low voice, but even so, I could hear him say: "No, I'm not doing anything ...". "mmm ... ok, it's fine" -he disconnected the phone.

"It's Beth, a person I met, she's down here in the hall of the building and asked me to come up" -he spoke without looking directly at me.

"Oh, sure ..." I said as I got up and picked up my things.

"Listen, you do not have to leave if you do not want to, she just ..." - I did not let him finish.

"Do not worry Max ... I've stayed longer than I had planned and I must go home now" -I answered as calmly as I could, as I finished putting everything together and went to the door, feeling like the heat rose little by little over my face. "What the hell was wrong with me?"

An "ok" was all he said.

I closed the door and went to my house with the feeling that nothing we lived on that day had been worth it.

I entered the house and knocked on the door with anger and went to my room, where I threw my things on the floor and sat on the bed. "If I needed any proof that it was just sex, now you have the certainty of that..."

That discovery left me speechless ... I believe that deep down I felt that there was something more from him, as I felt mine. But now everything was clear and would stay with Max again, but in the same conditions: only sex! 

"Now I'm in the game, Max," I said as I turned on the TV trying to think of something other than him and that woman together again.

**Max**

In five minutes he heard the bell ring; when he opened the door, Beth was waiting for him dressed in a black micro-dress, very well made up and with long loose hair showing long legs. 

Max greeted her coldly unlike her who threw herself into his arms and kissed him warmly. Max corresponded to her advances and asked her to enter. They went to the kitchen and Max poured a beer that she readily accepted. After two sips, she approached saying: "You did not look for me anymore so I decided to come and greet you..."

"I'm very busy at work," he replied with a smile. "How strange, Vincent told me you did not go to work this week," she replied to his surprise.

Max was silent, feeling annoyed at being watched. Immediately, he heard Beth say: "But what I came here to do is invite you out, there's a party in a club here very well attended and I thought you could come with me," she said changing the tone of voice, which was uncomfortable to Max. 

She came closer and kissed him on the neck. Max grabbed her hands and said: "Beth, tomorrow I need to leave early for work... if you want later we can stay for a meeting somewhere else, but not here, do you understand?" And, taking her bag, he handed it to her and led her gently to the door.

"Are you sure?" He replied giving him a brief kiss.

Max answered as he opened the door: "Of course, I'm looking for you to see us later, I promise, ok?"

Beth left and Max walked her to the elevator. Back home Max lay down on the couch. "Uff, but what a woman..." he said ironically. The memory of Jörg leaving embarrassed when he learned of her visit came to light and became serious.

Annoyed, Max acknowledged that he might not have received Beth, but the need to show Jörg and himself, that what was happening between them was not at all relevant in his life, it was imperative.

Now, being alone in the room, he wasn't so sure about that. Max thought, while hissed annoyed: "It's just sex."

 


	25. Decisions

**Chapter 25: Decisions**

**Jörg**

That event at Max's house had completely destabilized me. A mixture of frustration and pain dominated me completely and I began to wonder if I should continue in that _“game of power”_ that we had established silently and in which the only thing I had achieved was falling in love with someone who just wanted to satisfy his sexual curiosity.

 

I had to admit that things did not go the way as I planned. Instead of enjoying casual sex with an attractive guy, I had hooked up with him investing in a relationship I already knew in advance how it would end. _"One mistake behind the other,"_ I thought as I frantically ran my hands through my hair in an attempt to bring some light to that whirlpool in my head.

 

The next morning, sitting behind the wheel of my car, I thought about the direction my life was taking, when I saw Max leave the building and walk towards his car parked a few meters away from mine. Little by little, I began to feel my pulse quicken making my chest rumble loudly _. "Does this guy really make you so nervous?_ I scolded myself, as I followed him with my gaze hoping he wouldn't realize I was staring at him. The reality is that he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he passed right by my side and didn't even notice my presence; He got into his car and closing the door behind him, took out his cell phone and started dialing a number. _"Surely, he'll call that woman,"_ I thought a little jealousy, but what was my surprise, when my phone started to vibrate and Max's name lit up the screen.

 

Only two beeps, two damned beeps before he hung up... but they were enough for my heart to shoot again and my hands froze while I kept looking at the screen with the record of his lost call. I looked confused towards his car but he already started the engine and went out to the main street without noticing anything. Still confused by what happened, I waited a few minutes to completely recover myself and start the car. "This cannot continue like this..." I said to myself as I stomped on the accelerator, making the tires grind against the pavement and speeding off the road opposite to the one Max had taken.

 

While I was in the recording studio, my colleagues had to repeat my name more than a couple of times because I had trouble concentrating; the reality is that I was going around and around thinking of Max although deep down I knew perfectly what I had to do. Suddenly, I had the conviction that if I really wanted to be happy, I should stop relying on a third person and focus on myself and the gifts that life has given me.

 

That lucidity was bringing a new feeling that boosted me and filled me with confidence; now I understood perfectly what I had to do and little by little I was feeling that the weight that was carrying on my back was lightening. I smiled relieved, looking back at my team, who was sitting in front of the glass waiting to record the next track. _"You win Max ... you win,"_ I whispered, feeling a small knot forming in my throat as I visualized what was to come.

 

I returned from lunch and what was my surprise when I went into my office and found Klaus lying on the leather sofa that served for informal meetings, looking at me a bit seriously. As soon as I saw him, I felt terrible... Between the recording of my new material and the time I had spent with Max, I had completely neglected the relationship with one of my most loyal friends.

 

Since the last time I had gone out with him and my other friends to _"Sinners,"_ I hadn't had contact with them again, and this was several months ago. A couple of times I chatted trying to hang out with him, but the truth are that I forgot to return the call and as a result of that, there he was... lying in front of me with a poker face.

 

 _"If the mountain does not go to Muhammad, Muhammad goes to the mountain,"_ he said showing me his white teeth while relaxing his face and pat my back.

 

 _"Klaus... What a pleasure to see you here!” -_ I answered honestly. It wasn't until I saw him when I realized how much I missed sharing with my friend.

 

 _"What's wrong with you, huh? Are you so busy that you no longer have time for friends?_ ” He asked smiling.

 

I told him what I had done in the last two months, avoiding to name Max, because knowing Klaus, if I talked to him about Max, he would not stop bombarding me with thousands of questions, and honestly, I wouldn't know what to answer.

 

Once we got up to date, I invited him to accompany me to a nightclub where I would record a commercial that we would broadcast on television in a few weeks. Pleased, he accepted and both of us went down the elevator to the basement of the building where my car was parked; although the bar in question was relatively close, we decided to go by car since the weather in Munich was already something cold to go on foot.

 

We were almost there when my phone started ringing and since it was connected to the Bluetooth of the car, Max's name could be read on the wide screen. From the steering wheel buttons, I diverted the call and continued my lively conversation with Klaus, but a minute later the insistent sound of the phone flooded the car cabin again.

 

 _"One of your conquests, Jörg?"_ Klaus asked sarcastically, glancing at me to see my reaction before releasing a great laugh.

 

He knew me perfectly, so I couldn't, nor did I want to lie to him, so I only managed to answer: _"It's complicated,"_ I said as I diverted the call back to the voicemail.

 

 ** _"What do you want, Max?"_** I thought as I parked the car and we both went down to the bar.

 

The next morning, I got up early, ready to go running; I put on my sports clothes, I put on thermal tights since that particular morning the weather was even colder and I went trotting to get some fresh air and take advantage of every minute. I walked back slowly enjoying the first rays of the sun and entered a cafeteria that was a couple of blocks from my studio. There, I ordered a coffee and a croissant and giving a couple of sips I smiled gratefully. When I was paying, I received a message from Max.

 

The day before, when I was with Klaus, he did not call again, but he had left me a voice message asking me to return the call. Of course, I didn't. In this message, he asked me if everything was ok.

 

 _"Seriously? Is everything ok?_ "I repeated sarcastically making a couple of guests who were next to me, looked at me curiously.

 

I really didn't understand him but at this point, I was not very interested in understanding him either. I shook my head in a gesture of boredom and walked towards the exit. But just as I opened the door, I felt the furtive gaze of a young man sitting at a table near to the exit. Despite the open magazine he held in his hands he openly followed me with his eyes and smiled when our eyes met. I smiled back amused.

 

In the evening, I went out with Klaus, Albert, Peter, and Ralph, for dinner. After the talk I had with Klaus the day before, I apologized for leaving them for so long and we agreed to meet up with each other to catch up. When I was with them, drinking beer and laughing with clean laughter, I remembered how much fun I had to go out with them. After a good dinner and several beers, we decided to continue the night in _"Sinners",_ I had time not to go with them and I really wanted to forget everything and have fun.

 

We entered without queuing and went to our usual table, which despite having time not to go there, it was always reserved for me, and we opened a bottle of whiskey and toasted laughing and singing among us. I wanted to dance, so I got up from the table and went to the center of the track, while moving my body to the burning music, soon after, Ralph and Klaus followed my steps accompanied by two very attractive foreign women. While I toasted and danced, I felt someone approach us and dance behind me.

 

I turned around and my eyes met a guy a little shorter than me, with dark skin and a cheerful face; without saying anything, he just looked at me and started to dance, provoking me openly. He had delicate features and his accent showed that maybe he was a Londoner. His way of looking at me told me everything I needed to know; it was obvious that he was interested in me and I did not think it was bad, so without thinking about anything else, I turned to him and started dancing at the rhythm to the music.

 

Smiling and without taking my eyes from mine, he began to dance closer and closer to me, jumping and shaking his head with cadence. The electronic music and the intense lights contrasted with the darkness of the track making me feel the purest adrenaline.

 

 _"You're not from here,"_ I said near his ear.

 

 _"What?"_ He replied making gestures that he had not heard and brought his head towards my mouth.

 

 _"I said..."_ -I did not complete the sentence because I was surprised by a quick kiss.

 

I looked at him and he simply made a sign with his shoulders and started to laugh. The rest of the night we took turns between the track and the disco bar. We shared some kisses and caresses more and more intense, but at dawn, I returned home alone after leaving my friends in his.

 

The guy in question was named Philip and, despite the undeniable chemistry that existed between us, I refused to finish what we had started. He insisted a couple of times to accompany me home, but the truth is that I did not feel like that. Although he had had a good time with him, the memory of Max was still very present. I felt satisfied and just wanted to go home, take a shower and rest.

 

 _"Are you sure?" "I think we could still have some fun today..."_ he said for the last time accompanying me to the exit.

 

Repeating the same gesture that he had done before, I made a sign with my shoulders and smiling I replied: _"Thanks, I've had a good time, really ..."_ I slapped him on the shoulder and started walking towards my car where my friends were waiting for me.

 

 _"I'll be here tomorrow if you change your mind!"_ He shouted happily, as he entered to "Sinners" again.

 

 _"You know that the boys and I can come back on our own, right?"_ Klaus said looking at me amused.

 

 _"Yes, I know ... but I do not want to stay with anyone now"_  -I answered honestly-. _"And besides, I would not be a good friend if I left you lying here with this cold ... and more seeing how drunk Peter and Ralph are."_

 

 _"What are you saying Jörg? No one here is drunk” -_ Peter complained before he collapsed in the back seat.

 

The rest of us let out a laugh and raising the volume of music while we left at full speed of the place.


	26. Resolution

**Chapter 26:  Resolution**

**Jörg**

 

As I had imagined, the next morning I couldn't go to work. A little hangover and my old migraine made me spend the day at home. I called the production company and told my assistant to re-schedule the meetings in which it was supposed I must to be present. While I was talking to her, I heard the beep of a text message I had just received, I hung up and went into the app just to read a message from Klaus commenting about the great moment we had enjoyed the night before with our fellas. There was another message from Kay that I had received very early that morning reminding me that we would meet with the wedding planner to do the sound check for the _"big day"._ I replied that I had everything covered and that I would see them as we had planned. I muted my phone and threw it on the other side of the bed.

 

At the end of the afternoon, I would park my car in front of the _Bayerischer Hof Hotel_ , where the wedding of my two dear friends would take place. I left my car at the valet parking and went to the hotel reception while calling Kay to let him know I had arrived a few minutes earlier. While I waited for Kay´s response, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, when I turned around I saw still smiling Marc.

 

_"Hello Jörg, thank you for coming"_ -he said by way of greeting -.

 

_"Hello, Marc. How are you doing?” -_  I answered honestly, while we patted our backs in greeting.

 

_"Kay doesn't take long to arrive, he comes straight from work to here, but it's great that I found you because you'll help me to deal with Ralph - the wedding planner - do you remember him? He's obsessive even with the smallest detail and that makes me crazy "-_ he complained as he shrugged and walked to the room where the sound test will be taken place among other things -.

 

_"Of course, I met him when I came to the menu test,"_ I answered as the memory of Max tasting desserts and the hot sex happened after came to my mind. I mentally scolded myself, for thinking more than necessary in Max; it seemed as if it had been a long time since we did that... Some things had changed between us in so few weeks.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Kay arrived with a nervous smile, knowing that the _"big day"_ was getting closer. We greet each other affectionately and begin with the corresponding tests.

 

A couple of hours later I said goodbye, leaving them with a huge list of pending and with a hysterical Ralph because of all the times they had postponed their meetings due to work. I laughed when I saw Marc's face listening to Ralph everything they had to review.

 

I got into the car and accepted that I would gladly enjoy doing what Kay and Marc did today if I had a man who loved me the same way they do love each other.

 

I arrived home around 10 o'clock at night; just in time to watch the Bayern match. I was laying in the living room watching television when the phone started to vibrate. I rummaged through my clothes until I found it and answered:

 

"Hallo..."

 

Silence.

 

_"Jörg,"_ Max said by way of greeting.

 

_"What's up?"_ I answered shortly.

 

_"I thought you were going to continue ignoring my calls"_ -he whispered without being able to hide his nervousness-.

 

Silence.

 

I didn't know what to say, I deceived myself, thinking I was ready.

 

_"We need to talk..."_ I answered, trying to take control of the situation.

 

_"It's what I've tried to do in the past few days..."_ -Max said in response. And without waiting for an answer from me, he replied: _"Jörg, I want to see you... You're in your studio, isn't it? I heard when you arrived... Look, why don't we watch the football game together and we could talk about this situation?_ ”

 

_"Max, listen... it's not working... I don't want to,"_ I interrupted him.

 

_"What do you not want more?"_ He asked in a challenging tone.

 

_"This... we..."_ -I answered dryly.

 

_"Jörg, if it's because of that day I..."_

 

_"No, Max... there are several things, I cannot, I ... I can’t continue"._

 

Silence.

 

I heard Max's deep breathing on the other side of the line and, feeling a lump in my throat, I hung up the phone right away.

 

I kept looking at the phone for a while before putting it on my chest. Until today I don't know the reason for that great feeling of emptiness that I felt, it seemed that a piece of me had been cut and that nothing would be enough to dominate that physical anguish that weighed on my shoulders making me bend my body.

 

In the past, I had situations like this one, casual sex without commitment and had left them without scratches or any other platonic feeling, but now I knew it was different... I couldn't get away unharmed this time. Max was transformed into a vicious circle over which I had no control and that took me from heaven to hell in seconds without me having the strength to defend myself.

 

There was a barrier between us that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't cross, but Max went and came through it to the taste of his will. Max enveloped me and took me to extreme and contradictory moments showing me so much passion, madness, tenderness and companionship that I couldn't understand when the game suddenly turned and he repelled me and walked away as if I were his toy. "But that's over" -I justified myself to comfort myself while turning off the television and trying to calm down in the darkness of my room.

 

I was determined. After sleepless nights thinking about all that, today I was ready to follow my life and let things be the way they are: _"I cannot do anything for Max to see me as someone with whom he doesn't want to only discover gay sex, so I'll leave my heart open and free for someone who really wants to fill it.”_

 

With that conviction I raised my head and resolved to live my life fully; working and going out with my friends to have fun and if someday Max and I were together and we were both fumes to hold casual sex, so be it ... _"Sex can be with him or with anyone else"_ -I said to myself-.

 

Although during the day my face seemed normal, at the end of the night and in the solitude of my studio, a mixture of bittersweet memories confused me and made me feel melancholic. _"But I can't do anything"_ -I consoled myself as I drank another glass of whiskey and lay down on my warm couch trying to divert my thoughts from him and have some peace.

 

****

 


	27. The big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!
> 
> We're almost in the final stretch of this love story. Unexpected things are going to happen, so if you are still reading, we'd love to read your thoughts... xoxo 
> 
> Rytchan / Valmaria

**Chapter 27: The big day**

**Max**

 

He couldn't leave his astonishment when he realized that Jörg had hung up the phone. Max looked at the wall which divided Jörg's studio with his own apartment and admitted sadly that it was more than just a concrete wall that divided them.

 

If he paid attention, he could hear from the other wall, the narrator's voice regarding Bayern´s match. His head was like a swirl and he couldn't stop thinking about how Jörg was feeling right now. The fact was that he wasn't having a good time either; again and again appeared images of Jörg and himself having sex but also memories of some complicity between them, when they talked about everything and nothing in particular, when they attended the menu test, at the bar... The reality is that little by little and without realizing it, they had managed to build many memories together.

 

What was wrong with him? Deep down he knew it... But if he wasn't such a coward, he would accept aloud what was happening between them and maybe, only maybe, he could be happy no matter other acquaintances think about him.

 

Sharing that intimacy with Jörg gave him a sense of well-being and joy that he had never experienced before. He had never felt so good with another person before when he was with him; he felt powerful, he felt complete and alive, the degree of excitement that he felt when they were together, didn't compare to anything he had lived with any woman ever.

 

That uncomfortable feeling was flooding him into repentance and fear when he realized that he would probably never _"talk"_ to Jörg again. _"But, we both know that there isn't the slightest possibility of any romantic feeling between us,"_ he said aloud as if he trying to convince himself that this was true, while he opened another beer and sat on the kitchen counter, meanwhile he turned on the TV to watch the same match that Jörg was watching in the solitude of his studio.

 

_"I'll give him time... then we'll talk and everything is going to back to how we were until a few days ago,"_ he said unconvincingly.

_"Why did he care so much about hurting Jörg's feelings?"_ Max wondered, noticing his heart clench and struggling to convince himself that what he felt about him was nothing transcendent in his life.

 

_"Maybe I'm overreacting... it's just that."_ \- He dissolved that thought, as he jumped from the counter to go to the balcony in an attempt to breathe fresh air.

 

****

 

Next morning came and with it new hopes. Max woke up when a ray of sunlight broke through the curtains of his room and landed on his face. He remained motionless for a few minutes enjoying that sensation as he watched the tiny specks of dust float through the light.

 

He stretched himself and got up to go to the balcony. The cold air of Munich brushed his face, making his tangled hair flow freely. The bare chest seemed to glow from the sun's rays, making him feel really good; he leaned back against the railing of the balcony, breathing deeply to absorb the radiance that spread and warmed his pale face. Max smiled. "It would be a good day; things between him and Jörg would improve, "he said optimist to the heat of this new day.

 

Still immersed in his thoughts he went to the bathroom to cool off. He intended to leave earlier than usual to look for Jörg and talk to him. "Hopefully, he'll accept going out to dinner with me," he murmured cheerfully as he shaved after taking a bath.

 

His reflection in the mirror showed a more willing Max now, humming, passing the razor by the neck when he noticed a drop of blood that dripped from his nose _. "Scheiße ..." he whispered as he cleaned himself. "Dry days have their bad side after all ..."_

 

He came out of the bathroom humming the music that Jörg had composed. He chose a black shirt and a light jacket. He was determined to talk to Jörg and normalize things between them. He opened the door to his own apartment and began to walk hesitantly to Jörg's studio; breathing deeply he knocked twice on the door and waited. Nobody answered ... He tried again but the answer was the same.

 

_"Scheiße ..."_ he whispered softly, feeling how little by little his optimism changed drastically until it became absolute denial.

 

He walked to the elevator and waited patiently for it to open.  When that happened he saw _Mrs. Scheidemann_ who started to smile at the moment she crossed her gaze with him... She was a very indiscreet old woman who had the habit of talking nonstop, so when Max saw her, he smiled to himself and got ready to pay attention and assent to everything she said.

 

When they reached the ground floor, he waited for the ancient woman to come out and then do it himself and walk to his car. Before starting the car, he remained immobile looking at the cell phone resting on the steering wheel. He sighed. He looked in the directory for Jörg's number and pressed the call key; a slight fear seized him and his breathing became in real discomfort. The phone began to ring, but barely two rings went off and Max hung up abruptly. He couldn't -he admitted nervously -. He would wait a little longer... he told himself as he started the engine and went at full speed trying to stifle his thoughts.

 

He felt disoriented. He had never before experienced the sense of contempt to which Jörg was subjecting him. The coldness and the growing feeling that the relationship that had just begun was fading due to such an idiotic mistake leaving him sick. He knew they should talk but all their attempts had been in vain. Jörg decreed silence and the possibilities that they could be understood were tiny. He wanted to understand what was really happening because a universe of assumptions was installed in his head and that was something he didn't know how to handle. A hot wave of resentment approached him and, in spite of what he felt, he couldn't let his life continue at the mercy of a response from a man with whom he had secret sex and who should not represent anything in his life.

 

He decided that he wasn't going to continue with that. _"It's just sex... and if Jörg wants to end this, let him do it!"_ He exclaimed in half a tone, making a nurse who was passing by him turn to him and ask if everything was okay. Max shook his head and he disappeared into the operating room to concentrate on saving his next patient's life.

 

**Jörg**

Finally, the big day had arrived. After making some work calls I got out of bed and went out to have coffee at a nearby cafeteria, but unlike at other times, I couldn't pass indifferently in front of Max's apartment; I felt a twinge in my chest and an immense will to see him, but I took a deep breath and moved on. I was still in the restaurant reading some e-mails when I received a call from Marc inviting me to have lunch with him and Kay. I accepted immediately, paid for my coffee and hurried out to my friends' house to reassure them and assure them that everything would go perfectly on their wedding day. At noon, I returned to my studio to rest and prepare for the show I would give that night at the wedding.  I felt very pleased about playing my music at their wedding.

 

The ceremony was marked for eight o'clock at night and would take place in the gardens of the _Hotel Bayerischer Hof_ , in a pleasant and very elegant atmosphere. It highlighted a leafy tree that had been adorned with lights and flowers on its branches. On the other hand, the lighting in the colors green and white was the fundamental element to beautify the environment and highlight its attractions: the gardens, a bridge that crossed a small artificial lake and the leafy oak whose top was high enough to be seen even by who passed on the street causing a fantastic effect to all who came to the ceremony. A white carpet bordered by small statues of angels extended from the entrance led the guests to a small rustic wooden table, barely decorated with candles and flowers. There were also distributed chairs for the guests.

 

_"Ralph - the wedding planner - had done an excellent job... Everything looked spectacular"._ I thought while I was admiring the venue.

 

Little by little, people began to arrive and a properly dressed receptionist guided the guests as to the place of the ceremony while making sure that everything went in perfect order. It spent almost fifteen minutes after the marked hour so I decided to call Marc and warn him that everyone was waiting for them.

 

At that moment a chill ran down through my back when I realized that it was the wedding of Marc and Kay filling me with a certain dose of nostalgia. It was unthinkable some time ago for them and today they were here reaffirming their vows in front of everyone.

 

A mixture of fear overwhelmed me and the certainty that I would never live something or at least remotely similar filled me with melancholy and I had to sustain with the effort some tears that threatened to obstruct my vision. 

 

_"It was supposed to be with Max tonight..."_ I reminded me and a bitter laugh escaped from my lips when I saw myself alone in the middle of that such of joy.

 

Everything was fine, the guests were already waiting, and among them, I could recognize Bettina who arrived with her husband and her children, Marc's parents who were already in their places - although I noticed that his mother had the gesture somewhat grim-looking, while Kay's parents were sitting in the front row looked radiant. I looked around and saw that all the working friends of the Academy were here.

 

Alexander and I were the godfathers and we were next to the small altar where the judge was already waiting and an ambient sound sang soft music to entertain the guests. This helped a little, although I sensed that some people were impatient due to the delay. I was about to call Marc again when I saw them...

 

Dressed in impeccable black suits, they were placed at the entrance of the grand saloon. Their faces radiated all the happiness of the world and I felt tremendously moved by them; while Kay looked all around him, Marc smiled visibly moved to tears, lowered his head a little in an attempt to control himself. Everyone got up and observed they hold their hands and walked through the carpet at the rhythm of Hallelujah, music that I had been prepared exclusively for the occasion.

 

Both exploded with happiness and, with a captivating smile, nervously greeted with a brief nod their heads as they made their way to the altar. Bettina was holding her baby while her husband hugged her, Marc's father hugged his wife and finally, I saw her smile a bit as she wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks.

 

Everything was going great until the judge asked about the rings. At that moment, Kay's radiant gesture gradually changed to real concern when he saw that Marc was poking around into his pockets looking from one side to the other without finding anything.

 

Silence. Kay's eyes impatiently accompanied each movement of Marc and he seemed shocked when he looked at Kay and made an imperceptible sign with his shoulders taking it for granted that he didn't know what had happened. Kay looked stunned at Marc and was already wrinkling his brow when Marc started to smile, approached the judge and said for the microphone:

 

"Meine Liebe, someone insisted a lot do this for us..." -and pointed to the entrance. Everyone turned to understand what was happening and hiding behind some people was Matty dressed in a tiny suit exactly like his father, smiling embarrassedly came almost running across the carpet with a little basket in his hands, while he was shouting: _"daad! Daddy!  I bring them to you"_. Everyone laughed out loud as they heard some _"Ahhh..."_ and Kay, excited, got off the shrine to receive Matty with a big hug while Marc picked up the alliances.

 

After that incredible moment, Kay received the ring that Marc kissed and placed on his finger. Then Kay repeated the same ritual while the judge finished the ceremony with his last words and the two sealed their engagement with a light touch of lips and a tender hug. An _"Ich Liebe Dich"_ was pronounced and then Marc turned to the people saying: _"Now I want everyone goes in the hotel lounge to celebrate with us until dawn!"_ Everybody beat their palms and shouted as they headed to the ballroom.

 

The dinner was served and the guests were delighted with delicious food, so several times I heard compliments to the meal and it made me remember that day when Max and I decided about the menu.   I turned to look to my friends and I saw Kay winked at me while saying something in Marc's ear, which looked at me smiling. Both raised the champagne glasses in my direction.

 

I was sitting at the bar while I was waiting to begin my presentation when I felt someone's eyes on me.  That was a big shock; seeing Max standing on the other side of the bar drinking scotch and staring at me.  I couldn't believe it... 

 

When our eyes met he greeted me by raising the glass to which I responded with a nod. Then I realized that he was coming in my direction. I tried to remain calm but my heart seemed like it was going to jump out of my chest when he sat in a chair next to me. We were silent for a few minutes fighting with our own demons until the silence was broke:

 

_"Are you still mad at me?"_ He asked, taking an immense swig of his drink.

Ignoring his question, I only managed to comment without looking directly at him: _"I didn't think you would really come...”_

 

He looked at me insistently seemed that he wanted to read inside of me when he finally spoke: _"Well... the truth is that I wanted to see you and after your refusal, I decided to take advantage of your friends' invitation"._

 

His breathing was irregular when he finished speaking; in one sip he finished his drink and placed the glass on the counter of the bar pushing it until his fingers touched my hand. I looked at him trying to understand what he was doing here and what he wanted, but without showing him how much his presence affected me, I separated my hand from his and I signaled the waiter to come. _"Whiskey on the rocks, please,"_ I demanded.

 

Max looked at the waiter over his eyes when he brought my drink as if he were an intruder bothering us. _"Jörg... I want to talk to you"_ \- he said nervously.

 

_"Max we already told everything we should..."_ I answered looking at my glass peacefully.

 

_"We don't talk... only you have spoken..."_ -Max said approaching even more. And he continued: _"Why did you change your mind like that? Was it because of her? We have nothing, I'm going to..."_

 

_"And neither does us!"_ I interrupted him. _"Look, Max, everything's fine. It's just that I don't want to fuck with you anymore, do you understand? "_

Max was going to say something when the noise of some guests on the dance floor caught our attention.

 

At that moment I saw Kay and Marc get up from their table and mingle with the other guests to start dancing. Friends surrounded them raising their glasses to toast their happiness. They began dancing the typical wedding waltz that lasted a few minutes and then electronic music began to be heard throughout the room. The rest of the people got up from their places to go to the center of the dance floor and dance at the rhythm of the music.

 

They both danced for each other forgetting everyone around them, I could only see them laughing and whispering in their ear, while shouts of joy were heard in the middle of arms raised and bodies jumping for fun.

 

While I was watching that scene, Kay and Marc turned to where I was and they signaled to invite me to join them. Smiling, I leaned on the chair to get up when I felt Max's firm hand holding my wrist.

 

_"Why?"_ He inquired annoyed, not caring if his sudden reaction was observed by some people.

 

_"Does it matter, eh? You can have the women you want and at the time you want, isn't it? That was your message that day and I understood it very well." "I got tired of being your secret toy..." -_ and saying this, I snatched my arm from him and I got up starting to walk among the people who were crowded on the dance floor.

 

At that moment I felt as if the blood boiled me, the resentment that I thought I had overcome was reborn in my wounded chest with greater force. When I was about to arrive at Marc and Kay I put my face back together and smiled hugging my friends congratulating them and wishing them all the best.

 

Before leaving them, I felt like Kay was grabbing me by the neck and pulling me to him saying: _"Hey... Jörg, I know you perfectly and I know there is something that is bothering you and I can imagine what it is"_ -he concluded while turning his gaze to where Max was sitting staring at us.

 

Marc turned to me and said: _"Come on... I don't know what problem you have with Max, but you must fix it, it seems to me that he is the person with whom you could settle down"._

 

I could only smile as I shook my head thinking how far away from reality was Marc. I gave them another loving hug, saying: _"Don't worry about me guys, today is your night and nothing else matters. I have to go now because in a moment my show will start and I want to pee "._

I went to the bathroom with firm steps and when I got there, I leaned on the sink to wet my face. Max's insistence was starting to drive me crazy. He didn't care about what I could feel and now I understood it clearly.

 

While I observing my reflection on the mirror, I paid special attention to the scar that crossed my cheek, reminding me how unfortunate all my love relationships were...

 

I had to admit I was being unfair to him since things always had been clear between us ... The only truth is that I was retaliating all my frustration with Max because I honestly didn't want to admit that the only culprits were I and my stupid heart. _"You fell in love... moron,"_ I said to myself as I left the bathroom slamming the door.

 

A few minutes later I went to the sound booth to start my show. That was my wedding gift for my greatest friends; they were so important to me and I knew it was reciprocated. I took off my jacket, rolled up my shirt and started my performance.

 

Once the first chords began to sound, I calmed down enjoying the sound of the music as I moved rhythmically with it, watching as Marc and Kay continued to enjoy their moment on the track.

 

The lights of the place simulated the one of a discotheque and the sound contagious to all the guests.  I remember looking down and seeing Max looking at me with one hand in his pants pocket and the other holding a glass of liquor. He seemed sad. I had to admit I didn't like to see him like that, even knowing that this apparent sadness was the same as when a child breaks his toy.

 

From time to time I would look up from the turntable to see people having fun. In one of those times, I saw Max talking with Marc and Kay. When I saw him, I knew immediately that he was dizzy since he was more smiling than usual and he was gesticulating too much. I saw him take a drink from a waiter's tray and walk to a chair near where I was. He sat down right in front of me and raised his glass without stopping looking at me.

 

Suddenly, a waiter approached him and handed him a piece of paper. Max read it and smiling turned to a beautiful woman who was openly flirting with him.  I waved my head sideways moving on my panel and I could see him get up and go towards her. My fingers froze while my chest hurt; I turned my face to not see him anymore and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them again, Max was facing the stage watching me and no trace of that girl.  I almost fainted in relief at that moment...

 

During all the time that my performance lasted, Max didn't speak again with that girl, but he was attentive only to me. It seemed that he really enjoyed my music and only got up from time to time to go to the bar and order another drink ... He vibrated to the sound of my music and seemed dazzled. When I finally played the melody we heard together in my studio, Max stopped. Looking at me, he went through the guests and started dancing; with his arms outstretched and at a rapid pace, he shook his head feeling the song.

 

I couldn't pull apart my gaze from him, and as much as I wanted, I couldn't control the desire I felt for him at that moment. I was crazy to see him like that, sliding his hands across his chest while looking at me with desire, devoted to my music and reminding me of those nights of passion. Max knew that I was hypnotized, so he continued with what he was doing and his worldly gaze was only for me. With my face on fire, I turned to mix the next song when at that moment he came smiling to the stage and shouted in a hoarse voice: _"I know this is not over, Jörg!"_ And saying this, he turned around and disappeared between the people.

 

****


	28. The wedding day: Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve decided to split this chapter; so first, you'll read Marc & Kay part, and then (in a couple of days) Jörg & Max situation.  
> We really hope all of you enjoy this scene...
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> Rytchan, Valmaria.

**Chapter 28: The wedding day: Ecstasy**

**Marc &** **Kay**

 

**Marc**

 

The last hours had passed as if it was a movie; merriment, music, friends, a good meal and dancing with the love of his life. The party was about to end and a car was waiting outside to take them directly to the airport.

 

Marc stared at himself in the full-length mirror of the luxurious bathroom of the _Bayerischer Hof Hotel_ satisfied with his choice; he had replaced the dark suit he had worn for the ceremony and instead decided on a plain black shirt, a casual gray jacket, black jeans, and tennis shoes to complete his outfit. In a few more hours, he and his husband would travel to the Riviera Maya to enjoy their honeymoon.

 

"My husband..." He pronounced out loud feeling himself the happiest on the face of the earth. He couldn't believe that finally, after so much, tonight he had married the man who gave meaning to his life: _Kay._

 

The same guy that made men and women turn around to see him when he passed by. That attractive and strong blonde man had chosen him to spend the rest of his life together to build a family. He was grateful for all the blessings with which life filled him.

 

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the moment when Kay entered the bathroom looking for him; it wasn't until he heard his husband's voice calling him by his name, that he turned around to meet that pair of blue eyes, which, even after several years, still had the same intoxicating effect on him...

 

  **Kay**

_A few minutes before..._

 

He sat for a moment to enjoy Jörg's performance, while he waited for Marc to change his clothes in order to travel comfier. He had already done the same, dressed in a plain blue shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and a pair of boots completed his outfit, he was being more than ready to get out of there.

 

Still, a large number of guests danced and chatted enjoying good music. The truth was that Jörg was a very good DJ since he managed to make people feel what he wanted to convey with his songs. While he saw Jörg with his headphones on, moving buttons and mixing sounds, he remembered the day he met him and everything that happened after... Kay smiled softly; Jörg was a great guy, and despite all the hard tests they had had to overcome, today he was more than happy to have him as a friend and wished with all his heart that he would find a love like the one he had forged with Marc.

 

 _"He deserves it..."_ He thought as he glanced at Max, _-the friend that Jörg introduced to them at his house a few weeks ago-_ , today, he was there at their wedding, looking at Jörg as if he wanted to take him to bed at that moment. But something was wrong; he knew Jörg and could see him mixing sounds with a frown, avoiding looking at where Max was...

 

He looked away from Max and began to study some of the guests; there was Alexander with his wife dancing in the center of the dance floor, some of his colleagues laughed and toasted; Marc's parents were sitting at their table and although they could be seen a little uncomfortable, Kay knew the great effort they were making coming tonight... It was difficult for both of them to finally accept their relationship, but at the end, they were there because they knew what important that it was for Marc that they were present on this special day for him.

 

On the other hand, his own parents had made the trip from his hometown to Munich because they would miss their wedding for nothing in the world.

 

 _"We have already missed many important things son, so all we want is to try to make up for lost time,"_ his father had said, while his mother hugged Marc and him wishing them happiness. Since Marc had reunited them on his last birthday, they had once again become closer, which made him feel very lucky man.

 

With that last thought, he lifted his wrist to see his watch. They would arrive late at the airport if he didn't hurry Marc, so getting up headed for the luxurious dressing rooms. When he entered the bathroom he suddenly stopped when he saw Marc almost hypnotized looking at himself in the mirror; it seemed that he saw something beyond his image since he had an epic face impossible not to notice.

 

Without saying anything, he leaned against one of the pillars with a smile. _"He would never get tired of admiring him..."_ Kay thought convinced.

 

 _"Damn! How attractive he was...!_ "The sensations that Marc caused him were indescribable, and even when he was clear that life as a couple wasn't easy and that very likely they would have fights and arguments, always, always, he'd return to him because Marc was his home, his refuge, his entire life.

 

 _"Marc..."_ he called softly.

 

At that moment, Marc left his reverie and turned towards him. As soon as he saw him, he smiled and said hoarsely:

 

 _"Hello, husband..."_ And saying this, he began to laugh.

 

As soon as Kay heard those two words, everything in him began to burn. He felt how little by little the desire was concentrated in his stomach and slowly fell to settle in the center of his being.

 

 _"Hello husband,"_ he replied, having him right in front of him. With slow and precise movements, he raised both arms until his hands were around his face and he was leaning his forehead against his. He could hear his ragged breathing due to the desire and he could feel a smile creeping against his skin... as he inhaled deeply to smell his exquisite scent.

 

**Marc**

 

When he felt Kay's touch against his skin, he relaxed; his features softened and he closed his eyes trying to control his breathing.

[ ](https://ibb.co/GVnSPZv)

 

 _"Ich Liebe Dich... pussy,"_ Kay whispered against his lips, smiling happily.

 

 _"I love you too... pussy,"_ Marc answered _. "Are you ready to go?"_

 

_"That's why I came for you... if you don't hurry, we'll lose the plane"_

 

_"Let's go then..."_

 

Arriving at the living room, Marc went directly to the table where his parents were, Bettina with Bernard _\- her husband -_ and his little son Matt. A few steps back Kay followed him.

 

As soon as the child saw them, he got out of his chair and ran in a rush into his father's arms; he held him and with the child in his arms he walked towards his relatives. Kay approached Marc and ruffled Matty's hair in an affectionate gesture, then greeted Marc's parents.

 

Having improved the relationship with Bettina had helped a little to have their parents open up to listen to him. When he spoke with them for the first time and told them that he had returned with Kay, his mother didn't take it well, but little by little they gave up until accepting their relationship.  _"And there they were..."_ Marc thought meanwhile he kissed his mother on the temple. 

 

Marc gave his son a big kiss and waited for Kay to say goodbye to him too. Only until he made them promise that they would bring him a surprise gift, Matty let them go.

 

They left the place amid cheers and applause and together they boarded the black BMW that would take them to the airport to enjoy a deserved vacation in the majestic Caribbean Sea.

 

****


	29. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one... We hope to upload the next chapter next week...  
> Thanks!  
> xoxo
> 
> Val, Rytchan

**Chapter 29: The day after**

**Jörg**

 

It was almost 4 in the afternoon when I woke up; a suffocating heat and the urge to empty my bladder forced me to get up, my head rumbled so badly that I felt as if it was going to explode... I still felt drowsy and hangover, my eyes seemed to burn because of the luminosity of the bathroom compared to the gloom of my room. Across the bathroom window, I could see the evening light radiating from those hot summer days in Munich.

 

While I was wetting my face to refresh myself, I heard the telephone ring. The sound came from the pants' pocket I wore the previous night which rested on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. I would have to hurry if I wanted to answer the call, which made me have a second thought. I let it ring until whoever wanted to talk to me gave up and stopped calling.

 

I needed to drink something in order to soothe the heat and mitigate the hangover; so, thirsty, I went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of water that I drank frantically, which caused some drops of water to run down my bare chest making me tremble.

 

I passed my hand through my chest with the intention of drying myself, when I remembered the movements that Max made for me in that hot dance the night before. Immediately I felt an erection and an almost uncontrollable will to have him there; something unknown invaded my chest like a hot wave that made me sigh with desire...

 

Looking at the bulge between my legs I felt an urgent need to look for him; the certainty that without hesitation, he would come to my call to have sex like animals in heat, made my mind filled with such sensual scenes that all my body hurt me, not only for the lack of sex of these last days but for remembering every inch of Max's body...

 

But as intense as the longing, there was something much stronger: my decision.

 

The problem was that our sexual encounters didn't satisfy me as before. Lately, I wanted more; I needed more than just naughty and dirty sex. The anguish that invaded me when we separated was almost as intense as sex per se; I wanted to be able to hold him next to me to inhale the aroma of his wavy hair spread over my chest... I would want to feel the chill of his skin when I touched him with the tips of my fingers; and the slow, soft kisses we exchanged after making love.

 

I daydreamed imagining ourselves sleeping together every night, hanging out with my friends who would soon be theirs and I would be able to feel proud because of his cancer research progress... Imagining our differences had been transformed into that boundless love which leaves people blind.

 

With Marc and Kay, I accompanied their platonic predestined and brave love, able to withstand all possible types of obstacles and sufferings, stand... and prosper.   After I had the certainty that love could be different, I began to feel the desire to experience something similar and truly lasting.

 

Now I realize that with Leonard we never share something like that... it was just passion, an ardent and sickly passion. But love that leaves you like a fool when the other smiles, the same love which makes you lose track of time when the other approaches... the simple touch makes you feel butterflies in your stomach...

 

_"This kind of feeling I have felt with..."_   I forced me to hide my thoughts even for me...

 

The relationship I maintained with Kay was good but it wasn't different than pure passion... Kay is like me: independent, determined and impulsive...

 

On the other side, with Marc, although we never had a loving relationship, I know he has the qualities I look for in a partner, and the things that I lived with him, helped me to recognize when true love would appear.

 

With Max, was different since the beginning. A rapturous passion, the false rivalry, our constant exchange of glances, the ferocity of sex, the hidden desire, the excitement over the secret of our relationship; the marks of desire we left behind and our struggle to see who would have control, they made me let myself be carried completely in a sea of sensations and feelings that he woke up in me...

 

"He is just a mystery that I want to unveil" - I said to justify me when I discovered myself thinking about him without realizing it.

 

But as our intercourses intensified, I lost more and more the reins of the situation and the desire of him was transforming into a growing need that left me dependent to the point of allowing situations that at no other time I would have allowed them to arise.

 

That was the truth. I accepted any crumbs he offered in exchange for his presence, his kisses and his voice calling me. _"No more!"_ I muttered convinced, as I placed the bottle on the table and walked back to the room.

 

Now, my heart felt heavy with a mixture of mixed feelings that I didn't know how to understand and that made the discomfort in my head was even greater.

 

Desire and deep pain.  All together. I wanted so much to have Max here with me, but the images of him with that woman, kissing on the balcony appeared incessantly in my head, giving me the certainty that it was useless to feed any hope that his feelings for me would change someday.

 

_"You're just a toy for him, which he'll soon tire of and put aside..."_ \- that's how I felt, a puppet in his hands, a toy.

 

After taking some migraine pills, I lay back again in an attempt to quell the pain and minimize the discomfort of my love hangover. Lying face down, with my phone in hand, I checked who had called only to confirm what I already know: _Max_.

 

A text message: _"We need to talk!"-_  Was stamped on the screen.

 

"There's nothing more to talk about," I murmured, doing the cell phone to the side. I closed my eyes just as the phone's screen lit up again and Max's name appeared in all its glory. I muted the cellphone and then, I buried my head on the pillow in an attempt to mitigate the pain... and also the spark of hope that was beginning to be born...

 

[](https://ibb.co/VtmhJ2g)

***


	30. Revelation

**Chapter 30:  Revelation**

**Jörg**

 

 

I don't know how much time went by but when I woke up, the room was already completely enveloped in the darkness of the night. A cold wind came through the open door of the balcony, from there also came the timid and soft glow of the new moon hidden behind some clouds. I stared at that scene for a few seconds feeling like it was slowly reassuring me.

 

After a good hot bath, I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I prepared two sandwiches that I devoured almost out of breath while I refreshed myself with big sips of milk. "A gods´ dinner," I scoffed. Once my appetite was satiated, I fixed the mess of the kitchen while humming some songs; I felt better and wanted to spend the rest of the night watching a movie in my IPad.

[](https://ibb.co/98jsSMz)

 

I remember surfing on Netflix when the buzzer rang. Immersed in my thoughts, I left the device on the bed and got up to open the door. I felt my heart pound in my throat as I saw Max standing in front of me. Still surprised and half bewildered, I didn't know what to say. He looked at me in silence, but on his face, I could clearly see that he was different.

 

Max was barefoot, wearing shorts and a black shirt. He was holding something in his hands so tightly that it was impossible to know what he had in them. His eyes were red and I didn't understand if he was tired or what...

 

_"Can we talk?"_

 

His tone of voice sounded calm. Without saying a word I made a sign with my hand for him to enter; Max walked through the door without ceremony, seemed convinced of something and, -despite his dejected look-, certain brightness illuminated his gaze. Still trying to understand this contradictory situation I saw him walk to my record rack. He extended one of his hands and slid his fingers through some vinyl records.

 

_"You have many, right?"_ He said, looking at me. And then he completed: _"Any special?"_

 

I didn't understand what he was doing... Max was really an unknown for me. I decided to settle the issue. _"Why did you come, Max?"_  I asked trying to demonstrate normality.

 

He didn't answer me.

 

He turned and went to a little table that was in the corner of the room. On it, he placed the object that he protected so much. My eyes opened widely when I saw it. Max had one of my _airpods_ that I thought I had lost a few months ago. My eyes went from the hearing aid to him and vice versa. I didn't remember when I had lost it and why he had it. When our eyes met, I only glimpsed a _"What...?"_ Before he answered:

 

_"It's been with me since the day we saw each other for the first time, remember? In that pharmacy..."_ \- his voice was husky and he continued: _"You let it fall when you left hurriedly and since then I have kept it with me... It has become something like my amulet",_ -he concluded his explanation trying to sketch a smile in vain.

 

I put my hands inside my pockets and lowered my head; I didn't know what to think or say... what did that mean, after all?

 

Max looked at me with devotion from head to toe as never before. I could hear his breathing a little out of sync and the trembling of his hands was evident when he approached me. For the first time, I saw an unprotected and an insecure Max, without any arrogance in his smile or any other known expression. I seemed to be seeing the real Max: no mask or armor...

 

***

He extended his hand to touch me. In a reflex act, I dodged him leaving his hand extended. That gesture brought the bitter taste of pain to my throat and I couldn't face him; I looked at the ground wishing to run away from there, I felt bad for him, for me, for us.

 

Max stood motionless for a few seconds and I realized he was rubbing his hands on his face. He seemed confused, sad, angry, and desolate. I didn't understand him before and I didn't mean to understand him now.

 

_"Why did you come, after all?"_ -I asked him.

 

_"You know why I'm here..."_ -he answered approaching again.

 

_"You shouldn't have come, Max... I don't want anything with you anymore; I thought I had made it clear."_ These words came out as a relief.

 

" _Nothing…?"_ He replied surprised.

 

_"I don't want to fuck with you, ok?"_ I said looking straight at him.

 

_"I'm here because I couldn't talk to you for more than a week, not because I want to fuck,"_ he said pointing his finger at my chest and releasing the air contained in his lungs, to continue: _"Jörg, I just want to fix whatever we have among us...”_

I didn't let him conclude: _"To fix what, Max? We don't have anything, we never had anything except sex, it was just sex, and you want that back, you want to have your normal and comfortable life by day being an impeccable surgeon, and at night to fulfill your darkest fantasies with me... I don't represent anything to you beyond a secret homosexual experience and I don't blame you, you know? Is just that... I'm done!"_ I concluded with a serious face.

 

Max stood quietly listening to me as I walked to the balcony door and turned to him: _"You know, Max ... I've had partners for sex before, but at this moment in my life, it's not enough anymore... If I'm honest with you, I must admit that this type of relationship that we have sustained so far is hurting me and I can't continue with this... and it isn't your fault, ok? I did it wrong since the beginning by letting things gets to this point",_ I concluded with a lump in my throat.

 

I wanted him to leave now. Having him in front of me, only reminded me of everything I couldn't have... I needed to throw him out and free myself from this pain that was spreading in my chest. If I didn't, I would explode right here. I felt my body break in two; it was the pain of loss that made me feel that way... Then, looking up and already feeling the tears threaten to come out, I stared at him and said, _"Our conversation is over, I need to be alone now."_

 

Max looked at me surprised; a few seconds later, he looked down and started to walk towards the door, but suddenly, he stopped and walked back determined in my direction: _"I'm not leaving without telling you what I think."_ Max had glazed eyes and without waiting for my answer he exploded:

 

_"I called you every day, I sent you messages every day, I waited for you all those damn days... and God only knows how I found the courage to go to that wedding, Jörg!_ -  He screamed.  And taking a breath, he continued: _"I only went there because I wanted to talk to you, but it seems that when it comes to me, you believe I only think about sex, right?"_

 

_"I think your attitude is unfair... we both started this relationship solely because of the attraction we feel for each other. In my case maybe it was a curiosity but for you, what was it? What did you want to prove? With your skills, you could change me only with a snap of fingers, hot words and good sex?"_

 

Max was so upset that I could see the veins thrown in his neck and how he was getting red like a tomato. For those moments, I knew that things were getting out of control so I tried to cut the conversation, but it was useless since, the moment I raised my hand to touch his shoulder and ask him to stop, he let go of my grip abruptly and brought his face close to brush his nose with mine.

 

_"No..."_ -he said looking at me- _"Let me finish..." And lowering his voice, he said what I never thought to listen: "Do you know why? Because I fell in love with you Jörg... This hetero, maybe it is not so, because without knowing how I realized that I miss your presence not only in my bed but in my life and this I had never felt for anyone else... and right now my dignity is in tatters... "-_

 

At that moment I tried to hold his hand but he let go. Still looking at me, Max said, _"I think since the first time I saw you I was attracted and you have no idea what that meant to me."_ What do you think I thought the first time I felt excited watching other man's body, inhaling his perfume in the elevator or keeping an earpiece as if it were a treasure?

 

_"Do you think it's easy to get here and confess it to you? I came here to ask you not to end this, to give us an opportunity to try to start in the right way... "I know that I hurt you by making you think you meant nothing to me, but in my defense, I thought that was so, just that I was wrong and now I know... I'm just sorry that I realized too late... "_

 

Max extended his languid gaze over me and remained silent waiting for me to say something but the truth is that I was stupefied. I couldn't assimilate what he had just said... I just managed to put my hands in my pockets and look at him for a few seconds before I saw him drop his arms on each side and start to move away.

 

I saw how his gaze changed from anxiety to sadness. As he passed by the small table, he gently reached out and touched the headphones. I saw it there.  For the first time, I saw some tears drain from Max's face, which quickly he dried them with the palm of his hand. Max opened the door and stepped out without looking back, closing the door softly behind him.

 

 

****


	31. The ugly truth of being shredded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Is anybody here? After a little while, here is the 31st chapter... We hope you liked it.  
> We're working in the next chapter, so it will available in the next days! We appreciate your thoughts and feedback...  
> Have a good one! ;)  
> xoxo  
> Rytchan & Valmaria

**Chapter 31: The ugly truth of being shredded**

**Max**

 

 _"He couldn't believe how things had ended. Nothing had gone as he planned..."_ Max complained mentally.

 

The first few times he tried to talk to Jörg and he refused, Max didn't give much importance to it; He thought Jörg was too busy to answer his messages or take his calls. But as days passed and the denials became more and more evident, Max was certain that something was not okay.

 

Because of that behavior, he began to realize that what he felt for Jörg was far from being just sex. That feeling of anguish that caused him not to know about him and the one that ignored him openly caused him much discomfort. _"What the hell was wrong with him?"_ \- He heard a voice inside mocking himself.

 

Little by little, his greatest fears began to come to the surface. The thought that Jörg had turned the page over or worse, that he had found another guy, made him feel desolate; that was why he had decided to put aside his pride and go directly to Jörg's studio and face the truth about his feelings...

 

But he had only managed to listen to Jörg loudly what he already knew but refused to accept: Jörg had grown tired of this game and didn't want to know anything about him.

 

 _"It was over"_ -He had said-.

 

Sitting on the couch of his living room, mentally reviewed what happened with Jörg a few minutes ago. He never thought to have the courage to accept his feelings and tell him that he had fallen in love like a fool for him; that nothing made sense if Jörg was not by his side and that he asked for an opportunity to start over again...

 

But what he got from Jörg was total indifference; he was a bit surprised when he confessed his feelings, but quickly, his face regained the serenity and coldness with which he had been watching all this time and the words he uttered were only to ask him to leave.

 

Max didn't remember when it had been the last time he had felt devastated because of the love of a woman. If he was honest with himself, the truth was that even when he broke up with Amelie, several years ago, he hadn't felt as devastated as he was right now.

 

"Jörg," he murmured softly, holding both hands to his head as he remembered some of the moments they had spent together... -. At first it was a huge morbid to be desired by another man... and even more when he was certain that this same man behaved like a moldable mass in his hands...

 

The knowledge that he could sodomize him at will provoked him not only satisfaction but also brutal arousal.

 

But as their sexual encounters became more frequent, something between them also changed. From practicing only rough sex at the beginning, little by little they became gentler, just as the way they began to be treated was gentle, and without knowing how his feelings for him became romantic...

 

Those sessions of fast sex were transforming in whole nights of complicity. They talked about everything and nothing, they could share a delicious dinner or spend hours watching a good series on television... but the truth was that never in all that time, Max had been so happy.

 

Jörg taught him a new world, without borders, where only emotions and feelings reigned. In that world, there were invisible bonds that united them making him felt dominated and happy; he had the power to rejuvenate him, completed him, as well as gagging and destroying him. But when he returned to the reality of his life, he felt bad about himself for not understanding why he needed Jörg in the middle of the night just to lie down beside him and feel the warmth of that skin that gave him so much gratification.

 

He wanted to be with him, to know about his day, about his projects, but a feeling of shame stopped him and the insecurity of that world opposed to his was afraid of him. On the other hand, now that Jörg knew his true feelings for him, it made him feel disadvantaged against him. Jörg had grown tired of playing the fool with a "hetero" who didn't know what he really wanted...

 

However, the reality was that as time went by, Jörg became the center of his routine, and he couldn't deny that he had the power to make him go through a good or bad day.

 

He got up from the sofa and went straight to the kitchen to drink water, when he left the empty glass on the kitchen counter, saw the Marc and Kay ´s wedding invitation and immediately came to his mind images of the party and the performance of Jörg at the wedding of his friends...

 

***

 

_For Max, going to that celebration had been a watershed in his life. That was where he made a radical decision about what he really wanted... In the end, it hadn't mattered Jörg's reaction to seeing him since the possibility of talking with him had completely vanished..._

_He remembered the moment he arrived at the ceremony sitting almost to the back of the room. He hadn't seen Jörg since the place was practically full, but it was a loud laugh that made him turn his face to find him laughing animatedly with a group of men. He talked with them and he looked calm and happy. He had felt as if a flash of desire hit him in the chest when he saw him standing with his hands inside his pockets, showing perfect white teeth. The sleeping desire had come back stronger even if it had been possible._

_While struggling with those feelings until recently unknown, he remembered watching as the couple made their appearance and all the guests began to lavish their attention, praising and approaching them to congratulate for their union. He also remembered having looked up to where Jörg was as he longed to see his reaction, those two were his friends and Jörg had strong feelings for Marc and Kay.   But what Max saw was a half-smile sketched next to a deep sigh. And at that moment his heart had exploded like he was in a speed race._

_Throughout the ceremony, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off Jörg. Every step, every look he took never went unnoticed by him._

_The couple was the expression of happiness, of fullness; it was intoxicating and motivating to see that they felt no shame when entering hand in hand in front of their friends and family. Tears, laughter, kisses... what mattered was to live for each other..._

_Max remembered that at that moment he had felt invincible, light, strong and serene... he could face the world with Jörg at his side, now he had the certainty of it. No matter the people, what they said, what they thought would not be a problem. With that determination stuck in his mind, had risen to go directly to Jörg -who had climbed on the stage-, was watching him with a strange look that had failed to decipher..._

_***_

 

Back in the present, Max put the invitation of Marc & Kay in a drawer, setting aside those memories and wondering how his life could have turned 180 degrees like this... Everything was wrong, from head to toe.

 

Almost a couple of hours later, struggling against his memories, Max leaned back trying to curb that feeling that was overflowing and that made him feel fragile and defeated. If Jörg had decided to put an end to whatever was between them, he couldn't do anything to change his mind, even if he had tried a few hours before, without success. He remembered Jörg's face when he saw his pathetic attempt to fix things and felt extremely ashamed and humiliated.

 

With fatigue not only physical but also spiritual, he took the pillow to his head and with it, he covered his face to darken the room and silence the oaths that started to come out of his lips.  At that moment, Max collapsed... giving up, began to sob like a small child who had stolen his favorite toy... he felt helpless and without an illusion in his life.

 

A compulsive cry seemed to have come from within his soul. It was surreal and he didn't know what to do; he felt lost and knew that the only person who could help him was also the cause of his pain.

 

After a while, Max calmed down, there was no hiccup, there wasn't a single tear that could spill. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. His image was that of a defeated man, the crystalline eyes were now swollen due to the weeping, the beard of a few days began to come out and until now he noticed that he was barefoot.

 

He took a deep breath and opened the bathtub faucet to take a hot bath. He needed to relax and reassure his heart... what was done was done.

 

He submerged in the bathtub slowly feeling the warmth of the water, a pleasant sensation was taking account of his body when he laid his head and stretched relaxing arms around the tub. He was sinking his head slowly into the soapy water and kept the air contained in his lungs... he remained submerged for a few long seconds trying to keep his emotions at bay, before getting up and breathing deeply.  The steam rising from the bath levitated in front of him, drawing shapes as he closed his eyes and tried to forget the image of Jörg, who came back to him again and again.

 

In front of the mirror, Max stared at his reflected image.  Max was suffering like never before in his life and the certainty that he was responsible left him even more hurt. He lowered his head for a few minutes and, overcome by the circumstances, he experienced a feeling that was tearing him apart; a mixture of loneliness, anger, and love tormented him to the degree that he could feel a physical pain piercing his chest.

 

He thought about what he would do from then on when suddenly, he heard a firm knock on his door followed by two quick rings. Stranded by who could be at that time, he adjusted a towel around his waist and took a sweatshirt from the wardrobe and went barefoot leaving a trail of water droplets in his wake. When he reached the door, another insistent knocking made him exclaim: "I'm coming!"

 

When he opened it, he was stupefied ... Standing in front of him was Jörg staring at him.

 

****

 

 


	32. Everything falls under its own weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we promised, chapter 32 is available. Some explicit scenes are in it, nevertheless, we hope you can enjoy it as much as we did. <3  
> And of course, we´re anxious to read your thoughts and feedback about this chapter!   
> xoxo  
> Rytchan / Valmaria

**Chapter 32: Everything falls under its own weight**

**Jörg**

 

It took me exactly less than an hour to make a decision. When Max left my studio, I stood in the middle of the room trying to assimilate what he had confessed to me. I took a few steps towards the dresser and held in my hand the _airpod_ that Max had left there a few minutes ago.

 

Like if it was a movie, all the memories I had of him came to my mind; since the first day that I saw him in the drugstore, until the last time we were together, not forgetting the scene he had made at Marc and Kay's wedding. In spite of the fact that it was relatively little time since we met, many things had happened between us, to the extent of confessing his love for me.

 

Everything seemed impossible to believe. _"Is it true that he is in love with me?"_ I whispered in disbelief as I took a seat in one of the dining room chairs, bringing the hearing aid up to my lips. When I remembered his words, an indescribable emotion began to take hold of me. I could feel tickles and flutters in my chest and in the pit of my stomach. This feeling that overwhelmed me was better than any drug I had tried before. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

 

At first, I had refused to believe him. The truth was that I was afraid that I will be hurt again. There had been few but accurate times that had hurt me and I was not sure of being able to bear a disappointment once more.

 

 _"And what if these romantic feelings that Max says he feels for me are only a product of the distance I have placed between us? What if, after a while, he decides it was a mistake and leaves the same way he arrived?” -_ I asked myself all sorts of questions and none of the possible answers made me feel confident -.

 

I breathed deeply and released the air contained in my lungs very slowly, trying to slow down my heartbeat. Every time I thought about looking for Max, my pulse invariably accelerated again. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped my throat. It was risky, I knew, but what else could I do? If I didn't try, I would never know if this incipient relationship would have a future ahead or it would be another story to pile up in a drawer.

 

Determined, I got up from the chair and no matter how late it was, I opened the door and crossed the corridor that separated my house from Max's apartment. I took a big breath and knocked on his door firmly. A few seconds later, and without getting an answer, I rang the bell again.

 

 _"Jörg ... you ... what are you doing here?"_ He muttered, suiting up the towel which was tied around his waist and putting a sweatshirt on as well.

 As soon as I saw him, I knew that everything he confessed me earlier was real; any trace of insecurity that would have had moments before, dissipated. Again, I felt hypnotized in front of his physique and his strong personality. I swallowed hard, as a growing wave of desire began to take its toll on me. I felt how little by little my body betrayed me and a powerful erection pushing my pants was an unspoken test of it.

 

I tried to put aside for a second all the morbid memories that flooded my mind and clearing my throat, I answered: _"May I come in?"_

 

Max looked terrible. It's that simple. Although physically he had an almost perfect body, there was a deep sadness reflected in his face that was impossible to ignore; his eyelids were swollen, a sign that he had been crying and his face denoted weariness. He seemed defeated...

 

Knowing that I was probably the cause of his misery, caused me an intense and basic feeling that it scared me.

 

I began to babble unconnected phrases; _"Max... I... I want to tell you... you..."_ \- in the middle of the sentence, I stopped. I tried to rearrange my ideas without success. What could I say? Wasn't his appearance proof enough that hours earlier he had been honest with me? The words were superfluous in a situation like this.

 

I just wanted to be able to convey to him that my feelings for him were reciprocal. I was aware of all that he had supposed for him to recognize his feelings for me... and the least he deserved was that I corresponded in the same way.

 

I raised my hand to caress his face as I slowly closed the space between us. Max wasn't able to say a word, just looked at me like a helpless child.

 

As soon as my fingers brushed his skin, a soft moan escaped from his lips and an adrenaline rush had an effect on me, annihilating all sense. With a fierce hunger, I took Max by the neck and pulled him to my lips. We both felt urgency like never before showing us with caresses what we couldn't explain with words.

 

In the instant that our tongues touched, I felt as if the heart was going to explode in my chest. This time it was different; not only was it exquisite sex, but the certainty that the man I caressed was crazy for me.

 

Between each kiss and each caress, there was something more than desire and that feeling had a long time that I didn't feel it.

 

Max separated a few inches from me and put his hands on my shoulders while looking at me still incredulous. He began to caress my pectorals and then he gently pushed me against him to cradle me in his arms. I could feel the penetrating smell of the soap mixed with his skin and the sensations that came to my nostrils were more than pleasant.

 

 _"You are here... you are here..."_ \- he whispered as he hugged me tightly, and began to rub against me. As soon as our eyes met, I felt strangely safe... as if I were returning home after a long time away.

 

 _"I'm here because I believe you..."_ \- I answered fervently -.

I resumed my control a bit and began to kiss him, gently at first enveloping his lips with mine, and then with vehemence, playing with his tongue and nibbling his lower lip. My hands moved up and down underneath Max's sweatshirt, focusing particularly on his nipples taking advantage of his desire.

 

This time was different from the previous one, with powerful sensations that mixed with each other.  It was like touching and being touched for the first time. Max grabbed me more firmly this time and started to push me against the wall, while I was stripping off my shirt and pants until I was left with nothing but my underwear.

 

We both breathed with difficulty, and neither of us stopped caressing and kissing. It seemed that the pressure we felt wasn't going to stop until we satiated it as we knew how to do it.

 

He looked at me with a dominant expression and taking off the towel and the shirt in a rapid movement, he dropped them on the floor. Immediately, I took my hand to his penis to feel how this one swelled and beat under my fingers due to my touch.

 

***

**Max**

 

He couldn’t believe that Jörg was standing in front of him, kissing him with devotion.  As if a tacit agreement between both, there was no need to pronounce any more words.  Everything had been said.

 

Because of the way he stared at him, Max knew both were experimenting unprecedented impulses; even though each one perfectly knew the body of his lover, a sensation of doing things in the right way was enough to hit him like a burst.

 

Max put his hand on Jörg´s neck, and push him soft but firmly downwards.  Jörg was certain about Max´s desire and he let him do whatever he wanted.  He put on his knees only to be in front of his hard and juicy cock.   Jörg looked at him directly in the eyes and smiling, he started to kiss him slowly, first using his tongue and then his teeth until he heard how Max moaned of pleasure.   At one point, and without warning, Jörg swallowed the entire cock sucking greedily.

 

Max, felt that Jörg's expert mouth was incomparable to any other caress he had previously felt, so blinded by the desire, he began to move his pelvis faster back and forth by scrubbing every part of the inner surface of the Jörg's mouth against his cock. The pleasure was so intense that he couldn't contain himself anymore and after a few minutes enduring that sweet torment, he felt his dick begin to throb more quickly until a stream of sperm came out forcefully towards the throat of his lover.

 

***

 

**Jörg**

 

The explosion along with the hoarse moans of Max made me almost ejaculate instantly, but I managed to contain myself with great difficulty. 

 

So much sperm came out that it invaded my mouth completely, leaving me with a bitter taste that remained present even when I swallowed every last spurt; for a few seconds I lost the rhythm of the suction causing it to almost fall back, but Max held me firmly with his hands. I raised my head and saw Max as if in a trance, -smiling satisfied -, but still maintaining that look of lust that turned me on so much.

Without speaking, he helped me get up and when we were face to face again, I kissed him passionately making him taste his essence.  I felt excited like never before. I felt that I'd burst at any moment, and the more I rubbed against Max, the more I seemed to lose control.

 

Separating from me a few centimeters, he murmured against my mouth: _"Now it's my turn..."_

 

Just listening to him, I almost ejaculated in his hand...

 

***

 

**Max**

 

He caressed Jörg's flat stomach, feeling how his perfect abs felt to touch, and after a few minutes, he paid special attention to Jörg's cock, wrapping it around his fingers and reveling in the hardness and thickness of his lover. 

 

As if mimicking Jörg's movements from a few minutes earlier, Max slid on the floor until it was between Jörg's legs and began licking his balls and playing with them by inserting them in his mouth one and another at a time. Max's tongue went up and down, while his hands touched Jörg looking for his rear.

 

At that moment, Max felt invincible, recognizing once again the well-known excitement of satisfying Jörg in his own way. It was a wild pleasure, a feeling so possessive and powerful that it scared him deeply. Jörg was only for him.

 

***

 

**Jörg**

 

Max continued with that game a short time since I was so horny that I couldn't contain myself anymore and the moment he put two of his fingers inside of me and began to move them rubbing my prostate while he was sucking my cock with his mouth, I exploded.   I had an orgasm so intense and so powerful that for a moment I thought I was going to faint.

 

Since I thought my legs wouldn't hold me for another minute, I slid against the wall until I sat on the floor next to him. Our bodies were stuck against each other and throbbed as if it were one.

 

I turned my face to him and saw a tear trickling down his cheek; I wiped it with my thumb and took the opportunity to hold his face against my hand a moment longer.

 

 _"Hey ..."_ -I whispered _\- "Ich Liebe Dich Auch"_ \- while I brought my lips to lavish a series of kisses on his eyelids -.

 

Max smiled and closed his eyes and at the same time, he leaned against my shoulder.  He didn't say anything.

 

I was sure that good days and complicated days were coming. We had to decide some things, among them, what kind of relationship would be the one we would maintain, but I was confident that we would know how to deal with the future that was coming.

 

****

 


	33. Who said there was no paradise on earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! As you can see, we're working faster! So, this is chapter 33... We really expect you like it... and we wanted to write something about Kay & Marc on their honeymoon because it is a unique experience. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos! We appreciate them a lot! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Rytchan / Valmaria

**Chapter 33: Who said there was no paradise here on earth?**

**Marc / Kay**

 

**One week ago...**

_"It's almost ten o'clock in the morning and the temperature is 30 degrees Celsius with a totally clear sky... Welcome passengers to the International Airport of Cancun"_ \- the pilot of the Mexican airline announced through the speaker, meanwhile the aircraft landed without any mishap -.

 

Kay woke up at that moment, lifting his head from Marc's shoulder and looked at him a little embarrassed as he wiped the saliva that fell down his cheekbone.

 

 _"Scheiße... I'm sorry, Marc, I was very tired"_ , he said apologetically as he sat up fully on his seat.

 

Marc looked at him and smiled mockingly as he pointed with his index finger at the small damp spot that could be seen just at the height of his shoulder. _"Are you kidding? I always wanted to have a decoration like this on my favorite shirt... ha ha ha"_

 

 _"Ha ha ha... you're not funny at all"_ -Kay answered, joking in turn, as he dodged the kiss that Marc was trying to give him and raising a hand, he ruffled Marc's hair affectionately.

 

_"We should pick up the car we rented... and since you slept almost the entire flight, now you can drive while I sleep a while... Do you agree, pussy?"_

 

Kay grimaced and patting his husband on the back, they walked down the narrow aisle of the aircraft to go out and pick up their luggage.

 

They must drive an hour and a half before arriving at the _Hotel Kore Tulum Retreat & Spa Resort_. One of the most beautiful boutique hotels in the Riviera Maya that specialized in offering newly married couples a perfect balance between body, mind, and spirit; surrounded by white sand, a turquoise blue sea, gourmet food, and exquisite luxury, completed the idea of a perfect honeymoon in the Caribbean Sea.

 

When they finished signing the paperwork of the car they rented, both got up into the red Jeep they had chosen, adjusted their safety belts and turned on the GPS that would guide them to their idyllic vacations.

 

No more than ten minutes passed when Marc's snoring began to be heard inside the van; Kay turned a sideways glance and smiled happily when he saw his loved sleep peacefully with the seat reclined all the way back; he adjusted the volume of the music and drove down the highway while reflecting on the most recent events.

 

_So many things had happened in the past few months that it seemed to be years instead of just a few weeks since they had planned the wedding and to begin the process of giving Matthias a little sibling.  It hadn't been three days since they arrived from Vancouver when he had been contacted by the gestation agency, to set the date for Sarah's insemination._

_Taking advantage of their trip to the American continent, they had decided to travel to Vancouver once they finished their honeymoon in Mexico._

_Everything had been perfect until now, and Marc and he were grateful for the direction his life had taken. The balance he had so longed for now shone in the same way that the treasure would at the end of the rainbow._

Once Kay parked in front of the majestic hotel, he put aside his thoughts and turned to Marc whispering in his ear: _"Marc, we've arrived"_ , he stooped down to where he was sleeping and deposited a series of chaste kisses in the temple to wake him up.

 

 _"Mmm..."_ \- complained Marc, who without opening his eyes, smiled enjoying the caresses that Kay lavished him.

 

 _"Come on, get up sleepyhead! The bell-boy is waiting for us... he has to pick up our luggage and park the car,"_ Kay said lovingly, kissing him briefly on the lips and opening the door to get out the Jeep.    Marc yawned and took off his belt, got out of the car and raised his arms pointed to the sky to stretch.

 

As promised by the hotel advertising, the place was a true paradise. Without the car's air conditioning, a heat wave enveloped them; the tropical climate compared to the cold of Munich was glory to their senses.

 

It could breathe a saline aroma in the atmosphere and once they arrived at the lobby of the hotel, they experienced the pleasant sensation of feeling the breeze of the sea in its entire splendor.

 

They were assigned a neat and modern room and when they arrived at the entrance, both were surprised to read a big text which said "newly married" glued on the door; there was a huge bed at the center and large windows designed to enjoy the magnificent view of the splendid turquoise blue sea; finally, a formidable Jacuzzi installed in the wide balcony, completed the charming stay.

 

Once the bell-boy left them, the man left the room with a broad smile, closing the door behind him and activating the **_"do not disturb"_** notification on the doorknob.

 

Marc went out on the balcony and was amazed by the incredible sight before his eyes. The _"infinite"_ pool sparkled due to the sun's rays and the palm trees moved from one side to the other thanks to the fresh wind.

 

 _"Do you want to go swimming, husband?"_ Kay asked, emphasizing the word _"husband,"_ hugging him from behind and resting his chin on Marc's shoulder.

 

Marc turned to look at Kay and a knot in his stomach seized him. Whenever his husband watched him closely, he transmitted him the same feeling...

 

Henceforward, when he would immerse himself in the deep blue of Kay's eyes, his mind would inevitably return to the precise moment when he would have first seen the blue Turquoise of the Caribbean Sea.

 

 _"Yeah... but before, I would like to go chill in the Jacuzzi for a while do you feel like it?"_ \- He asked Kay as he kissed him on the neck.

 

 _"Of course I want to..."_ he said, as he began to unbuckle Marc's belt.

 

That's how they started their horny honeymoon. That afternoon they enjoyed the Jacuzzi and the wide bed making love in every possible way; delighting in each other and reaching the top more than once.

 

Many hours later, when the moon illuminated the immense ocean, Kay lay on the bed exhausted listening to the awesome sound of the waves breaking against the white sand, and admired Marc get out of bed and walk naked toward the shower. _"You have a formidable butt pussy"_ \- he said and began to laugh, while Marc laughed too and responded: _"It's all yours..."_ and went into the bathroom.

 

Ten minutes later, Marc returned to the bed and Kay settled face down on Marc with his face resting on his shoulder, so Marc had all the free access to Kay's body; with his fingertips, he caressed his husband's lower back and buttocks, while a feeling of floating invaded him, making him feel at peace with himself and with life itself.

 

Kay, on the other hand, enjoyed the gentle caresses that Marc lavished on him while imagining what their life would be like a year from now, where, if everything went according to the plan, a baby blonde with the same color as his eyes would be demanding all their attention...

 

With that last thought, he smiled and closed his eyes when the dream overcame him; at the same time, Marc enjoyed that moment, in which the rhythmic breathing of Kay was music to his ears.

 

*******

**Jörg, in the present...**

 

The heat of that body pressed against mine under the quilt was comforting. I had woken up some time ago and could hear Max breathe softly; arms and legs stretched out on me now rested inert, while hours earlier they danced in an incessant frenzy making our naked bodies bend due to pleasure.

 

What I felt at that moment was indescribable... something I will never forget. I had never felt like this, never any man gave as much sense to my life as Max and think about our life from then on and all the possibilities of happiness that we would have, they filled me with anxiety making me not get a good night's sleep.

 

It had also helped the fact that our mutual need made us make love intermittently throughout the night. Burning sex, rough, strong sex... followed by moments full of promises, confessions, and exchange of caresses had been the menu of those hours.

 

I remembered Max's nervousness, talking nonstop. I had to make a supernatural effort to calm him down and make him understand that we were now together and that all suffering and all uncertainty were part of the past.

 

During our confessions and oaths of love, we promised ourselves that our happiness would always be in the first place and that we would have each other. Now there was no _"I",_ but _"we"._ Now it was not his problem, it would be ours. It was no longer his future... now it was ours. Together we would be indestructible...

 

During those hours, Max was insatiable. I remember all the pleasure I felt at seeing him burn because of me... the brutal squeeze of his hands on my body at the same time that his mouth uttered soft and passionate words.  At that moment, I had the certainty that our relationship was complete, we were honest with each other and there was no other negative feeling among us that could tarnish our happiness.

 

***

It had dawned several hours before, however, we disposed to stay in bed a good while longer. When we finally decided to get up to eat, Max lovingly offered to prepare something in the kitchen. We were starving, so between hugs and hot kisses, we prepared our lunch and we sat at the kitchen bar to savor that delight.

 

Once satisfied, we lie on the large sofa to watch TV. It was my perfect idea to enjoy the weekend... Max with his back to me, while I hugged him and inhaled the perfume of his hair while kissing him occasionally on the neck making goosebumps in all the skin of his body because of my touch; he smiled and caressed my arms around his bare chest.

 

I couldn't control myself. That white and perfumed skin was there for me so that I could do whatever I pleased with it. This feeling of domination that we had with each other was a fundamental part of our relationship.

 

He left me crazy. I submitted to his desires in bed and then surrendered to him completely, playing the hunter and the prey and demonstrating to me that, I had much more power over him than I had thought.

 

Near seven o'clock at night, I was still lying on the sofa when someone knocked on the door. My heart started beating hastily as I remembered the last time something similar happened. Max looked at me with a questioning face and said in a joking tone: _"It's just the pizza I ordered for dinner..."_

Without wanting to show my nervousness to that embarrassing situation, I got up and went to open the door... but I confess that I felt pangs of fear to imagine that this woman could be again... I only could breathe again when I opened and saw a guy with a cardboard box on his hands.

 

Max came to my side, and while he was paying, I received the order. I was entering the kitchen when he reached me and hugged me tightly from behind.

 

He removed the box from my hands and placed it on the counter while he turned me and looked at me with his blue eyes fixed to mine, whispering: _"I never want to see that look of concern again, do you understood me?"_

I smiled _"I wasn't worried... I was just distracted watching the game and I got scared due to the bell..."_ I lied nervously.

 

Max didn't believe it, so he mocked: _"Then we have to change the doorbell because I don't want to see you like this again,"_ he said laughing.

 

 _"Ha, ha, you're very funny, aren't you?"_ I replied feigning indignation.

 

 _"Just funny?"_ He said hugging me again. _"I'm also other things..." "Among them, you know I'm crazy... (kiss)... by... (kiss)... you (kiss)"_

I remember spending several minutes savoring his lips and brushing our tongues until, to catch my breath; I turned to the table and pointed my head: _"It's getting cold... and I'm starving"_ \- I said smiling.

 

Max took a deep breath; he was horny and lowered his head looking provocative at the bulge of his pants. _"Ok, let's eat... pizza ... even though at this moment I'd eat something else"_ \- he said with a wink as we sat down to devour our dinner.

 

That night, after making love again like loonies, I rested sleepily against his chest while Max caressed my hair. His firm fingers gently massaged my skull and I could feel him inhaling the smell that came from my hair. He looked at me with devotion, by the song of the eye, I could see him hug me gently as if my body was something fragile and he was afraid to break it down.

 

The two facets of Max were like salt and pepper for me... since moments before, when both of us were blinded because of pleasure, he enjoyed my body making it his with strength and a bit of rudeness, demonstrating how powerful, confident and capable he was. 

 

But once we both floated in an intense orgasm, he became a protective, sensitive and delicate man who just wanted to put me in a bubble so nobody else would touch me. That's how I saw him... that's how Max made me feel... and in that way I was totally happy.

 

****

 


End file.
